


Desire Made Real

by Goode_Girl



Category: A Discovery of Witches (TV), All Souls Trilogy - Deborah Harkness
Genre: A Discovery of Witches, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 00:02:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 47,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22326634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goode_Girl/pseuds/Goode_Girl
Summary: Diana and Matthew meet at Oxford as Diana returns to teach history and research manuscripts at the Bodleian for a new book. Jealousy and mystery hinder their romance but their desire is made real. (All Human) NO VAMPIRES/NO WITCHES/NO DAEMONS. First story in a few years. Keeping it simpler by not adding the supernatural aspect. NOW COMPLETE.Also posted on FanFiction.net: https://www.fanfiction.net/u/13065929/
Relationships: Matthew Clairmont/Diana Bishop
Comments: 10
Kudos: 49





	1. Chapter ONE

**Desire Made Real**

**By Bettie Mae**

**[FanFiction.net](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/13065929/) **

**DISCLAIMER: All rights to Deborah Harkness. Just borrowing the characters.**

**Chapter** **|** **ONE**

The fresh air washed over my face and hair as I ran alongside the river. My evening exercise took me to the boathouse where I would finish my run by rowing along said river. It was a crisp September evening and air felt nice on my hot skin. I’d been back in England, Oxford to be exact, for precisely one week. I was at the beginning of a new chapter in my life. Teaching. I’d earned my graduate degree back home in Madison, New York, but continued my education at Yale University where I have a Ph D in History. I’d been at Oxford previously when I earned my DPhil in the History of Science and for research for my first book on alchemy. It was nice to be back and see old friends. It just so happens that Oxford was impressed with my work and offered me a teaching position.

The days seemed long with the end of summer weather lingering, but I don’t expect it to last. I hoisted the boat off the rack, thankful it was on the lowest rungs. The attendant knew I would be by to borrow one.

As I set off in the water, the first signs of the night sky made themselves known as a few stars peaked out over head. I pushed away from the dock and started on my way. The sluicing of the paddle through the water with each stroke helped me to expel the stresses of the day and likely what was to come. I wouldn’t have access to the boats much longer as the students were returning for classes beginning tomorrow, and the Rowing Club would have need of them full time.

When I returned to my rooms, a hot shower was the first thing on my mind. Followed by thoughts of what the week would bring. Even though I would be teaching, Wednesday to Friday from 1:00PM until 3:00PM, I was still going to be researching old Alchemical manuscripts at the Bodleian Library for a new novel on Alchemy in the 16th century. So, my days would likely start at 8:00AM, allowing me to research manuscripts at the Bodleian until 12:00PM, followed by lunch before afternoon classes. I headed to bed with a little trepidation, hoping that the students would respect me, despite how young I may look. Sleep didn’t come easily but finally I drifted off. It was a fitful night’s sleep.

The next morning, I was happy to still see it was sunny and rode my bike to the Bodleian to begin my research. I had two Ashmole manuscripts I wanted to begin with and put my call slips in with the attendant.

“Good morning Diana!” The attendant, Sean greeted. I’ve known him since my previous stay at Oxford, when I was completing my DPhil on history. “Good morning Sean. Glad to see it’s not too busy yet.” I noticed while handing over my call slips. “Well, it’s only Monday, give it time.” He smiled. “These should be up in about ten minutes Diana, so get yourself settled and I’ll bring them out.” He added with a smile. I nodded, acknowledging I’d heard him and headed to a table at the front of the room, close to the call desk. I liked sitting close as I tended to call up more books during my research and thought it would save me the trip if I stayed nearby.

I began pulling out my laptop when I noticed footsteps. They could be heard echoing across the room as a figure entered the same aisle in which I was sat. He was tall, and was wearing a suit. I tried not to stare. He seemed to notice me sitting alone and smiled politely. His eyes were hard to ignore, they were incredibly bright and green. His smile infectious. “Hello” he intoned simply, nodding his head at me as he passed. “Hello,” I replied meekly, forcing myself to not turn and stare after him as he approached the call desk. I heard him ring the bell for service, and turned my head to see Sean step out, my manuscripts in his arms. “I’ll be with you in just a moment Professor Clairmont, I just have to deliver these to Dr. Bishop.” He explained, rushing past him. “Of course, take your time.” Professor Clairmont responded. I saw him look to me, his gaze meeting mine briefly before I looked to Sean. “Thank you, Sean.” I remarked as he placed them on the desk beside me. “You’re welcome, let me know if you need any others.” He called, rushing back to the call desk. I watched him go for a moment, if only to catch another glimpse of Clairmont.

Their voices were quiet in the background as I set the first manuscript in the provided cradle, so as not to damage the spine. After loading a new text document, I opened the cover ready to take the first notes. I had just typed the title of the manuscript, _‘Ashmole 437’_ , when a voice called beside me. “Do you mind if I join you?”. I looked up to see Professor Clairmont, a small smile on his face. “Of course, please do.” I replied. It was hard not to smile back. He was so incredibly handsome up close. “You’re Dr. Diana Bishop yes?” He inquired. “I am. And you are?” I questioned, even though I heard Sean refer to him as Professor Clairmont, I didn’t know his first name. “I’m Matthew Clairmont, or Professor, as Sean likes to remind me.” He smiled before adding. “I read your book Dr. Bishop; it was brilliant. You have a wonderful way of evoking the past for the reader.” He complimented. “Thank you. I haven’t actually met a lot of other people who have read it.” Matthew looked at me before removing his suit jacket and taking his seat. “I don’t want to interrupt your work.” He stated. “You’re not.” I assured. “Do you mind if I ask what you’re working on?” I smiled at his question. “I’m doing research for a second book, a follow-up to the first.” I confirmed. “Ah, so you’re going from 14th century alchemy to 16th?” He smiled once again. “I am indeed.” I confirmed. Trying not to smile, when he looked at me like he was, was difficult. “Well I look forward to reading it.” He stated when a door slammed abruptly behind us. Sean stepped out with a stack of books in his arms. “Sorry about the door, it got away from me.” Sean explained as he approached, placing four manuscripts in front of Matthew. “That’s quite alright Sean, thank you.” Matthew stated. “I’ll leave you to it then.” Sean replied, heading back to his station.

We worked in relative silence, the clicking of my keyboard and the soft brush of paper as a page was turned or Matthew’s pen scribbling notes, were the only sounds. A few others have trailed into the Bodleian since we’d been there. A glance at the clock on my laptop told me it was almost noon, and my stomach was telling me it was time for lunch. “I heard that you know.” Matthew intoned, a cheeky smile on his face. “Heard what?” I questioned, saving my work and closing my laptop. “The bears in your stomach.” He teased, before adding. “Would you like to join me for lunch? I usually head to Brown’s Café.” He invited. “I’d love to, thank you. I only have about forty-five minutes though, today is the first day I teach!” I explained. “So, you’re a Historian, Author and now a Teacher? Well done, Diana.” I blushed at his statement. “What is it you do Professor?” I questioned, being sure to keep my voice near a whisper as to not disturb the other patrons. “I’m a geneticist actually and oversee a lab here at Oxford.” He explained, leaning over as well, to speak softly. After gathering our belongings, I headed to the call desk, Matthew not far behind, to return the manuscripts. “Done for the day then?” Sean stated, rather than asked. “Yes, I will still need this second manuscript for tomorrow morning please.” I added before moving aside. “I will keep it in the lock room for you then Dr. Bishop. And Professor, finished with those?” Matthew looked to Sean handing over the stack and providing a new call slip for a manuscript he will require after lunch. “I will have this waiting for you then Professor Clairmont.” Sean replied. “You can call me Matthew, Sean. No need to be so formal.” Matthew tried to reason. “It’s required of me to address you as such…Professor.” Sean replied with a teasing smile. “See you tomorrow Sean.” I waved as Matthew followed me down the aisle.

“Have you been to Brown’s before?” Matthew questioned, putting his suit jacket back on as we finally exited the Bodleian. “I have, mostly when I was here previously. But not since I’ve been back.” Matthew led me along the sidewalk and across the cobblestoned street before holding the door of Brown’s Café open for me to enter. “Well then, I’m glad to be able to bring you back.” He smiled as a server approached. “Take a seat anywhere you like, and I’ll be right with you.” The young man stated. “Thank you.” Matthew replied, his hand at the small of my back as I moved to a table along the back wall.

After placing our order, our conversation moved from work to a more personal nature. Matthew was incredibly flirtatious in an understated way. I felt he was making it known he was attracted to me, but there wasn’t any pressure. “So, you’re in Oxford permanently?” He queried. “I am, but I will go home during Christmas to visit my Aunts.” I smiled. “What about your parents?” This was a topic I didn’t discuss much, and if I did not in detail. But I felt I could be honest with him. “I lost my parents when I was a child.” I stated plainly. “Diana, I’m sorry.” He was very earnest in his intonation as he reached across the table to hold my hand in a gesture of comfort. “It’s okay, it was a long time ago.” He tilted his head slightly to urge me on. “Was it a car accident or something?” He pressed, his thumb rubbing along the top of my hand. “Umm…no. They. They were murdered.” His gasp of shock was louder than I thought as I raised my eyes to meet his. “Their killer was never caught, and it’s still an open case.” I finished. He signaled to the server for our check and paid it before I could blink. He helped me from the table and we left Brown’s.

“I’m sorry for making you relive something so terrible, moments before you have to teach.” He stated as he pulled me to the side of the building, looking in my eyes, begging me to see he didn’t mean to bring up anything painful. “It’s okay, really. I just feel. I feel like I can be honest with you. I don’t even really know you but…” I trailed off, not knowing how to explain what I was feeling. Despite the sad tale of my parents, I felt incredibly safe with him. “Would you let me drive you to your lecture hall?” He offered. “I actually rode my bike,” I explained, pointing to the fence where it was locked. “and it’s not far.” I nodded. “Diana. Despite what feels like a sour note in which this lunch date ended…” He began, “I’d like to see you again, outside of work, if that’s something you’d be amenable to?” I smiled at him, his eyes shining bright green into my bright blue. “I’d really like that.” His smile was so wide at my confession, I thought his face would split. He reached into the inside pocket of his suit jacket and procured a business card and a pen. He handed it to me after writing something on the back. “This is my personal number. Call or text me and we can meet up.” He offered. “Can I have another one of those cards? I’ll give you my number as well in case I lose this one.” I explained, pocketing the card he gave me. I wrote my number on the card before turning to retrieve my bike, he grabbed my hand gently to get my attention once more. “Thank you for having lunch with me today.” He stated, squeezing my hand affectionately. “Thank you for buying lunch today.” I laughed. “I’ll call you later, unless you call me first.” I flirted, moving to my locked-up bike against the fence. I headed to my lecture hall for my first class, a smile plastered on my face and morbid talk of my parents’ deaths behind me.

As I set up the classroom for my first real lecture on 12th century history, students started to trickle in. A bell sounded, signaling the start of class, and I passed out the sign in sheet as I began.

“My name is Dr. Diana Bishop, and we will begin with the 12th Century and the Age of the Cistercians.”

As my first class was nearing its end, my first assignment was about to be announced, when I noticed a figure stepped into the class from the door at the back of the room. “We will be studying at length the foundation, and influence of the Order of Cistercians. Your assignment for this quarter is to write a 10,000-word essay on their influence of either Architecture, Theology or the Legacy left. Any questions?” I finished. When no hands were raised, I dismissed the class and gathered my notes as the figure from the back of the room approached.

“Diana! What a brilliant start!” The small woman explained. “Gillian Chamberlain! I haven’t seen you in what four years?” I replied in astonishment. I hadn’t recognized her when she entered. “More like six.” She replied, as we embraced. “What are you doing here?” I questioned as we exited the classroom. “I wanted to wish you luck, but missed the start of the class, and I have a teaching position, finally, for Classic History. I teach on Mondays and Tuesdays.” She replied excitedly. Gillian’s expertise in Classical History is centered in the Greco-Roman world. “I’m happy for you, I know you’d had a hard time finding placement.” I comforted. “I did have trouble for a bit, and it’s not as popular as your area of history but a position is a position.” She regaled with excited hand gestures. “So, do we share the same classroom then?” I queried, as we headed down the path from the building to the fence, where I’d once again locked up my bike. “Yes, I believe we do. Would you like to go for a coffee?” I smiled and pointed to my bike. “I just need to get my bike first, but we can walk up to Brown’s Café, if you like?” I offered. “Sounds perfect.” She smiled.

We arrived at Brown’s and once again I secured my bike against the fence before we traipsed inside. It was busier than it was during lunch today and we took a seat in the window. I ordered a cup of tea, my preference, and Gillian an espresso. “Diana, Gillian, hello!” I heard called from behind me. Sean had joined us in the seat opposite myself, and small talk ensued. I had picked up my cup of tea to take a sip when I glanced out the window in front of me to see Matthew approaching the door to Brown’s. He stopped abruptly when he saw me and smiled, and I waved him in. “Excuse me for a moment.” I stated to Gillian and Sean, before moving to the door as Matthew entered. “Hello Ms. Bishop, how was your first class?” He stated, his hand at my shoulder before trailing down my arm to grasp my hand. “Really well thank you, how was the rest of your afternoon at the Bodleian?” I flirted, moving a little closer to him. He smelled of cloves and cinnamon, and I wanted more. “Well,” He teased as he looked up behind me. When he did, I felt him tense up. “What’s wrong?” I questioned; the concern evident on my face. “You were with Sean and Gillian?” He whispered, his gaze falling back to mine. “Yes, why?” I was worried now. “Matthew, what’s wrong?” I added. “I’ve had problems with her.” He was vague in his response and I wanted to know what was going on. I went to lead him outside so we could talk more privately when I heard my name, “Diana!”. I turned to see Gillian looking at me, a face full of vehemence, directed at me. “I’ll be back in a moment.” I called, as we headed out front to the opposite side of the window in which we were sitting.

“Talk to me please, what is going on with you and Gillian?” He looked at me with worry. “There is nothing between us, contrary to what she wants.” I was still confused. “What do you mean?” I urged, gripping his right forearm as his hand rested gently on my hip. “There is a reason it’s taken her so long to garner a teaching position, and it’s not for lack of interest in a course led by a Classical Historian.” He began, his eyes looking fierce into mine. “Go on.” I pushed as he moved closer to me so our words were not overheard by others passing by. “I had to report her to the Dean for inappropriate behavior bordering on sexual harassment. She made it known she was interested in me. I first met her in the Bodleian last year and she seemed nice enough, and I was polite. She took that politeness for…” He trailed off. “She thought you were being flirtatious?” I confirmed. “Yes, and I had to have a talk with her that it was inappropriate and I didn’t share her feelings.” He continued. “I thought things were settled. But last September, she showed up at my rooms, uninvited, propositioning me.” Matthew finished. I held his hand in mine loosely. I didn’t know what to think. Matthew had no reason to lie to me, but Gillian was telling half-truths about why she couldn’t be placed before now. “And now she’s angry with me for being out here with you.” I stated, his eyes not leaving mine. “She’s likely making up new lies to put me in some bad light, like I led her on or something. But, one of my lab assistants, and a very good friend, was her target before me. So, after talking to her, if you want the truth. Call me and I will get Marcus to talk to you as well.” He pleaded. “Matthew, I believe you, it’s just…” I didn’t know how to handle Gillian now, she’s a friend. “You’ve known her for quite some time I realize, but her trick is that she uses people for her personal gain. I don’t know that you’ve seen the real Gillian.” He stated sadly. Matthew raised his hands cupping my face, urging me to look at him. “I like you Diana, and I think we could have something really good starting here. But if you want some space to figure out things with Gillian, I will understand. I’m a phone call or a text away, okay?” I nodded numbly. I felt like crying at this point, like I didn’t know the real Gillian, like Matthew said. “I don’t want space from you,” I affirmed. Resting my forehead on his chest. I felt his arms hold me lightly. “I just want answers from her, the truth.” I stated plainly, looking up at him. “I don’t know that you’ll get the truth from her.” He comforted. “Thank you. For telling me.” I replied. “You have any questions, call me okay?”. I nodded in reply before he hugged me to him. I breathed in the cloves and cinnamon scent as my arms wrapped around his mid-section. We said goodbye before I headed back inside. Fearful of Gillian’s response to my obvious friendship with Professor Matthew Clairmont.


	2. Chapter TWO

**Desire Made Real**

**By Bettie Mae**

**[FanFiction.net](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/13065929/) **

**DISCLAIMER: All rights to Deborah Harkness. Just borrowing the characters.**

****Chapter | TWO****

The pounding of my heart was deafening in my ears as my feet slammed along the concrete at a desperate run. My conversation with Gillian playing back in my mind. Matthew was right. She tried to make herself look like the victim.  
“Diana!” Gillian hailed as I re-entered Brown’s Café. I steadied myself with a deep breath as I approached her. “Did Sean leave?” I questioned, taking my seat at the window once again. She nodded in reply. “How do you know Professor Clairmont?” She questioned. By all appearances, she was trying to appear calm. “I just met him at the Bodleian this morning. We were the only two working so early.” I explained, returning to my now cold cup of tea. “Well what was that all about then, you leaving to speak to him?” She pushed, a hint of irritation in her voice. “He was wondering if I had found a reference book I needed for my notes, as he came across it in his afternoon studies.” I lied, smoothly as I could. “Oh…Did he say anything about me?” She questioned, a note of hope in her voice. “How do you know Professor Clairmont, Gillian?” I pressed. I’ve been answering her questions, it was time she answered one of mine.  
I continued my run until I reached the boathouse and the attendant let me know that this was the last evening, I would be able to use the boats. He helped me lift it to the water, and I lowered myself into the seat before pushing off. Each stroke stronger than the last as I expelled my frustrations over Gillian and the way she chose to be ignorant.  
“We had a thing, just over a year ago.” She began. “What do you mean? Did you date?” I queried. I wanted her to feel it was an honest conversation and I was making room for her to be honest with me. “I think I was more interested in dating than he was.” She stated, laughing it off as though it was nothing. That part was truthful at least. “Are you sure that’s all it was?”. I signaled to the server so I could order a fresh cup of tea, as I awaited her response. Gillian took a deep breath as if to ready herself before beginning. “Okay, this is what happened, Diana.” She began. “Matthew Clairmont is not who he appears to be. He used me and hurt me and I detest him.” She finished, plainly. I couldn’t help but raise my eyebrow at that statement. Again, Matthew was right, she was lying through her teeth. “Hmmm…” I mumbled taking a sip from my fresh cup of tea. “Are you...are you going to see him again?” Gillian clearly did not ‘detest’ Matthew, but she was jealous. “We had a lunch date today and will likely see each other again, outside of work.” I stated, gauging her reaction. She was biting her lip. “You should be careful Diana. He’s not the sort you can trust. Believe me.” I nodded in understanding before replying. “I understand you had difficulty with him Gillian, and I will go in with my eyes open. If I get hurt, it will be on me.” I finished as I gathered my coat, readying myself to leave. “You can’t see him Diana!” She pressed angrily, grabbing my arm forcefully. “It’s none of your business, Gillian.” I spat angrily in response as I ripped my arm free from her grasp, leaving her fuming in her seat.  
That conversation was two days ago and it was now Friday afternoon. I decided to take my run and rowing excursions after teaching, frustrations still running high. After finishing my activities and returning to my rooms for a shower and a change of clothes, I noticed my phone was beeping with a missed message. Matthew had sent a text. ‘Are you free for dinner?’. I smiled before replying. ‘That depends, is that an invitation?’. I hit send before thinking too hard on it. Moments later my phone rang, and the call display registered it was Matthew. I had made sure to enter his name and number into my contacts when I got home Wednesday evening. “Hello Professor.” I greeted, taking a seat on the sofa. “Diana. I hope you’re well.” His voice is like velvet in my ear. “I am, thank you. I just had a run. Still a little frustrated over Gillian.” I explained. After giving him a brief summary of my talk with Gillian, he invited me to dinner, and I readily agreed. I’d barely put down my phone when there was a knock on my door.  
A strange man I’d never seen before was standing in front of me. “Can I help you?” I greeted them in confusion. “Dr. Bishop? My name is Peter Knox. I’m here on behalf of a friend.” He explained. “On behalf of who?” I pressed. “Gillian Chamberlain. In fact, I wanted to warn you about Matthew Clairmont, and to keep your distance.” He stated menacingly. “Who I spend my time with, Mr. Knox is none of your concern! And you can pass that on to Gillian!” I replied angrily, trying to close my door. But the bastard pushed his way in. “Listen to me you little bitch! You are to stay away from him!”. He shouted, moving towards me. “And if I don’t? What are you going to do?” I spat back. The malice in his eyes was scaring me, and I was still bewildered as to why this man was bothering me, and on behalf of Gillian for that matter. “Then history from your past may repeat itself!” He threatened, grabbing my wrist off the door, forcing me to face him. “You’re hurting me!” I screamed. The next thing I knew, Peter Knox was on his ass and Matthew was standing over him, keeping me behind him. “Don’t you ever fucking touch her again Knox, now get your ass out of here.” Matthew shouted. “I can’t believe you’ve fallen for Gillian’s lies!” Matthew added in a harsh whisper. Aware that I did have neighbours. “She’s like a daughter to me, and I protect my own.” He finished before picking himself up off of the floor and facing me once again. “End this Diana, or it won’t end well for you.” Knox warned, finally traipsing out of my rooms. Matthew closed the door before turning to me. “Are you okay?” He questioned fretfully, his hands cupped my face, taking stock of any injuries. He saw my wrist, cradled in my right hand. I nodded numbly in reply. He gently pried my wrist from my right hand to examine it. “It’s badly bruised, but no sprain.” He stated, his eyes meeting mine. “Thank you.” I stated lamely. “You should sit down.” He urged, leading me to the sofa and taking a seat beside me. “Who is Peter Knox, and what does he have to do with Gillian Chamberlain?” I beseeched as he pulled me to his side. My head rested on his shoulder. Matthew lifted his arm so my head was on his chest and his arm around me.  
Matthew explained that Peter Knox once held the position of History Professor that I now held, and the reason he no longer holds that position is because he tried to get Matthew fired, with Gillian’s help after their debacle. “Gillian tried to get you fired?” I retorted in shock. He nodded, holding my right hand in his right, his left arm around my shoulders along the back of the sofa. “Knox has always been a mentor to Gillian, and when she went crying to him about how I was not ‘returning her affections’, to put it mildly, he tried to force my hand.” He explained. “Force how, what did they do?” I queried. Matthew took a breath, his arm coming back around me. “Because I work in a lab, we have security cameras at the entrances, helps to log who comes and who goes.” He explained. “And, because I have sensitive materials in my rooms, regarding my research, I’ve also had a hidden camera installed by my door to my rooms.” He concluded. “They broke in?” I guess. He nodded. “Knox was seen on the security footage, breaking into my rooms and he attempted to plant drug paraphernalia.” He looked to me for a reaction. “All because you didn’t return Gillian’s affections?”. He nodded. “That’s not all. If the Dean had been convinced of me actually doing drugs, I would have lost my research grant and been put out.” I shook my head in disbelief. “They’re insane.” He laughed. “I don’t understand why she’s still holding on for something that’s never going to happen. She’s obsessed.” I added. “Clearly.” He leaned down resting his head on mine. “What I don’t understand is why Knox would go to these lengths.” I voiced. “Honestly, Knox is known for pushing the limits, doing things his way. If I didn’t know any better, I would say that Gillian has something on him and is blackmailing him.” Matthew added. “What could she possibly have on him that he would threaten me over one lunch date with you?” I replied in confusion, lifting my head to look at him. “That is the mystery I’m afraid.” He sighed, my head falling back onto his chest.  
After sitting in amicable silence for some time, I could feel the rumble of his voice as he finally spoke. “Would you like to get some dinner?” he questioned lightly, kissing my forehead. “Yes, please.”  
An hour later, Matthew and I were seated at a British pub, The Lamb Inn. He ordered a steak with a side of vegetables and a baked potato, while I had the chicken pot pie. My wrist was sore, so picking up a burger was not in the cards. “Thank you, Matthew.” He looked up at me at my comment. “For what?”. He looked puzzled. “For being there when you were. When Knox showed up.” I explained. “You know, I was already in my car on my way to you when I’d called.” He smiled. “I’m glad that you were. I can’t imagine how much farther Knox would have taken things.” I confessed. “Diana?” He began. I looked up in acknowledgement. “What do you want to do about Gillian and Knox, their threats?” He queried; his voice soft. “Ignore them? I mean what are they going to do, really?” I replied, frustrated. “Well, I would like it if you would make an official report about Knox showing up at your rooms, hurting you.” He pleaded, motioning to my wrist. I nodded in agreement. “As long as you come with me, you did show up and witness it after all.” Both being in agreement, we planned to make a report on Monday morning. Until then, we were simply going to finish our dinner and enjoy one another’s company. “Okay, that’s put to rest, no more talk of Gillian and Knox, let’s just have the rest of the evening be about us.” I stated fiercely. “Agreed.” He smiled, reaching a hand across the table to hold my uninjured hand.  
We had idle conversation, and he spoke about what he could on the work he was doing and how his lab was helping to work on unsolved cases with the police, processing the DNA and trace evidence. “Would you allow me to take a sample of your blood? For research purposes?” He questioned, finishing the last drags of his beer. “What would you do with it exactly?” I questioned, finishing of my own beer. “Well, we are doing research on genealogical DNA, which looks at specific locations of a person's genome in determining the ethnic mixture of a an individual. Your DNA would just be added to our research as point of origin to compare, and we could do a search through your mitochondrial DNA to find a more precise match to any of your ancestors.” He explained. He came alive when he talked about science and it was, a very attractive side of him. I smiled, looking down at my empty bowl. “I don’t see the harm in donating to the cause.” I replied. He smiled sweetly at me before replying. “Monday? After we’ve made our formal complaints then?”. I nodded in acknowledgement.

Matthew insisted on paying for dinner before helping me put my coat back on. My wrist was bothering me and it was making it difficult to hold anything too heavy. According to Matthew, my coat was too heavy. I found his chivalry endearing. “Thank you, for dinner I mean.” I stated, as he led me to his car. “You’re welcome. I enjoy your company Diana.” He replied, moving closer, my back pressed up against the passenger door. “I enjoy you too…Your company I mean.” I replied, blushing at my flub. “Well, I enjoy you too.” He confessed, his hands moving to cup my face. “Matthew…” I whispered breathlessly, moments before his lips met mine. They were soft, but firm, and he took his time, not rushing. My hands moved around his mid-section, pulling him flush against me, our lips molding in synchronized movements as his nose brushed my cheek. I breathed in his scent. The cloves and cinnamon mixed with the beer he’d just finished. He pulled back slowly, his forehead resting on mine, eyes closed as our breathing settled. “Diana,” He whispered. “What are you doing to me?” He asked in earnest, our eyes meeting. “Nothing you’re not doing to me.” I confessed, not wanting to let him go. I reached up and pressed my lips to his once again. His hands moved down and inside the flaps of my coat to pull me closer to him, ådeepening the kiss. When we finally broke apart, it was because the need to breathe won out. We held each other for a few moments more before he pulled away and opened the car door for me. “Shall I take you back to your rooms then?” He advised, helping me into the seat. I didn’t want to move too fast, but that kiss was unlike anything I’d felt before. I wanted more. I nodded at him as he closed the door and moved to the driver’s side, sliding into the seat. He started the car after fastening his belt, but I was having trouble buckling mine, my wrist being so sore from Knox’s grip. “Matthew?” He looked over at me when I called his name. “Can you help? My wrist.” I stated simply. He buckled my belt for me before putting the car into gear and taking off. It felt like he was being distant since he kissed me. I couldn’t stop wondering if he didn’t like it. The drive was faster on the return trip, and when we arrived, Matthew was ever the gentleman, insisting he walk me to my rooms.

We passed the porter, Fred, on our way back to my rooms. “Good evening, Dr. Bishop!” Fred greeted. “Good evening, Fred.” I replied, as Matthew nodded at him in a polite ‘hello’ gesture. When we reached my door, I turned to face him. “Is everything okay? You’ve been really quiet since…” I trailed off. “Since I kissed you.” He stated, looking down, his hand reaching up to run through his hair in a nervous gesture. I met his eyes and he reached his hand up, cupping my cheek once again. It felt instinctive to press my cheek into his hand. “I’m sorry, I just.” He began. “It’s okay, we can say goodbye from here.” I stated, turning to unlock my door. “Diana, it’s not what you think. Please look at me.” He pleaded. “Did you not like kissing me?” I cried in anger. “I adored kissing you Diana, and I didn’t want to stop.” He explained fiercely, holding my face in his hands once more, to make his point. “Then why the silence?” I demanded. He stepped back for a moment, looking down at the floor before looking back at me. “After kissing you,” He began. “After kissing you, I was rather…” he repeated before trailing off. He looked down at himself, then back at me, implying his body was reacting. “Ohmigod! I’m sorry.” I shook my head, realizing he was aroused from the kiss and was refraining from touching me to calm down. I started laughing, hysterically. “I’m glad you find my predicament amusing.” He smiled, shaking his head slightly. “It doesn’t have to be a predicament you know.” I flirted, sidling up closer to him and wrapping my arms around his waist. I wanted to kiss him again, and behind a closed door. He stepped closer to me, his right hand on my cheek. “Slowly, we should go slowly.” He pleaded. I nodded in understanding. “Could I ask one thing?” I paused, biting my lip in anticipation. “Anything.” He confirmed. “Can I have a goodnight kiss?” He took a breath before moving in and pressing his lips against mine once again. This kiss was more intense then the last as his body pressed me against my door, one hand on my cheek as the other trailed down my side, underneath my coat until he was gently cupping my backside. My hands instinctively moved up around his shoulders, one hand gripping his neck to keep him closer for longer. His lips trailed to my cheek, then down to my neck, where he left a trail of soft whispering kisses to the underside of my ear. “Please don’t stop!” I begged; afraid he was going to pull away suddenly. “I don’t want to, but we should, Diana.” He breathed into my neck as we held on to one another. “I like you Matthew. I really like you.” I mumbled; his arms tightening around me. “I really like you too.” He confirmed. Our bubble of solitude was broken by the blaring ringtone coming from my phone. “I guess that’s my cue.” He stated, pulling away reluctantly. “You don’t have to leave, yet.” I pleaded. “You should get your call, Diana. I’ll call you later.” He reaffirmed, kissing my cheek, then my hand before taking the stairs back down and out to the main entrance. The air suddenly felt cold without him and my phone started it’s blaring ringing again.

“I’m here, I’m here, give me a moment Sarah, I’m just unlocking the door to my rooms.” I replied, finally opening my door and locking it behind me. “Where have you been Diana, it’s almost 9:30PM where you are!” My aunt called in concern. “I’m fine, Sarah, I was just out to dinner.” I confessed, kicking off my shoes and heading to the bedroom. “At this hour, who were you with?”. Sarah could be rather nosy, and until Matthew and I had defined what it was we were cultivating, she was only going to get the bare minimum. “Is Em with you too?” I asked, not wanting to have to repeat my whereabouts. “I’m here honey.” Emily confirmed. “I met another Professor on Wednesday morning, so we went to dinner.” I stated as plainly as possible. “Oh, that’s nice, what field does she teach in?” Sarah inquired. “HE’S a geneticist, and runs a lab overseeing biochemistry.” I stated. “A man!” Em squealed. I couldn’t help but smile at Emily’s reaction. “Yes, a man. A very handsome man.” I confirmed, shaking my head. “Is this serious, Diana?” Sarah’s tone noted a hint of concern. “We just went to dinner, Sarah, I don’t know if anything will come of it.” I reiterated. My wrist was sore and I didn’t realize I had made a hissing sound from the pain, and my aunts clearly heard. “What was that Diana, you sound like you’re in pain honey?” Emily queried. “I had an uninvited visitor to my rooms earlier and he grabbed my wrist, leaving a bruise.” Maybe I shouldn’t have said that much, but it was out there now. “Who, Diana?” Sarah urged. “Ummm…I’ve never met him before, Peter Knox.” I explained. “PETER KNOX!” Sarah screamed. “Sarah, calm down, I’m okay.” I tried to reassure. “Diana, honey…you don’t understand. Peter Knox used to be obsessed with your mother, tried to convince her not to marry your father.” Emily revealed. “I don’t think he ever got over the fact that Rebecca didn’t want anything to do with him.” Sarah added. “What did he want with you honey?” Emily pressed. “The Professor I had dinner with.” I began, “What’s his name?” Sarah interjected. “His name is Matthew Clairmont, and he showed up and knocked Knox on his ass before Peter scurried off, by the way. He helped me.” I concluded. “But what did Peter want with you, Diana?” Sarah scolded. I felt it would just be simpler to confess what had happened with Gillian. I summarized my meeting Matthew at the Bodleian to a simple lunch date, then Gillian showing up at my class and our excursion to Brown’s Café, where I learned from Matthew, Gillian’s deception. “Gillian Chamberlain is stalking Matthew?” Sarah’s disbelief resonating in her voice, octaves higher than normal. “Yes. She is close to Knox and for some reason, he threatened me on her behalf.” There was silence on the line for a few moments. “Maybe you should listen, Diana.” Sarah pleaded. “Listen to what exactly, Sarah? Let them dictate to me whom I can spend my time with?”. I heard Emily’s intake of breath before she spoke. “What Sarah means honey, is to be sure you’re ready to handle what they’re clearly threatening. From what you said, Matthew doesn’t see Gillian in the same light and you said he’d already reported her.” Emily clarified. “Yes.” I nodded to myself. “Then why is Knox so set on you?” Sarah inquired. “Matthew thinks that Gillian somehow uncovered some dark secret of his, as he’s not afraid to push limits or go to extremes to get what he wants.” I detailed. “You and Matthew think she’s blackmailing Knox?” Emily queried. “We do. But we still don’t know why Gillian is so set on Matthew, and she’s done it in the past. Matthew’s lab assistant was a victim to her obsessive behaviours as well.” I concluded with the last details of the events. After finally reassuring my aunts that I would be safe, I said goodnight before washing up and heading to bed myself.

My thoughts were on the last kiss from Matthew at my door. The way his lips felt against mine, his hands along my skin and the way he pressed himself against me. I couldn’t wait to see him again.


	3. Chapter THREE

**Desire Made Real**

**By Bettie Mae**

**[FanFiction.net](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/13065929/) **

**DISCLAIMER: All rights to Deborah Harkness. Just borrowing the characters.**

**Chapter | THREE**

Monday dawned earlier than I thought and my weekend was spent finishing unpacking. I’d officially been here for two weeks now, and decided that setting up my rooms was time better spent than focusing on the drama that was Gillian Chamberlain and Peter Knox. Matthew and I had texted each other periodically over the weekend. Nothing too serious, just random things like, ‘Did you sleep in?’, or ‘Are you still in pajamas?’, and the ever clever, ‘Is the Cat in the Hat the only bipedal cat?’. It made me smile, and I think he knew I needed that. For the most part, my wrist was fine, but the bruise left it rather sore and achy, so I decided not to ride my bike today, and walk to the Bodleian. It would take longer, but the weather was still nice enough. I was only a few minutes down the road when I heard a car horn honking. Thinking I was too far into the street, I moved over, when the horn sounded again. I looked to my left to see Matthew pulling up beside me, a huge smile on his face.

“Good morning teach.” He greeted, flirtatiously. The laugh that escaped was an instant reaction. “Teach? Really?” I teased. He simply shrugged his shoulders adorably, before he jumped out of the driver’s seat and over to me. “Your chariot awaits milady.” He teased. “And where is this chariot headed?” I smiled in response. “To the Bodleian of course. That is after we make our reports.” I slipped into the passenger seat, while Matthew held the door. He helped me secure my seat belt before heading off. After meeting at the administration office to make our formal complaints, we were advised it was now on record and to contact them again if either Peter Knox or Gillian Chamberlain acted on any of these veiled threats. If there was physical evidence or their being involved in any real crime, they would be removed from Oxford permanently.

An hour later, we were seated in the Bodleian, at the same table together as last week, both waiting for manuscripts. Matthew kept looking at me, making me giggle. “Would you stop.” I laughed. “You look beautiful.” He smiled, winking as well. “You didn’t smile much last week.” He added and I couldn’t help but frown a little at that remark. “In answer to your question…” I began, keeping my voice in a quiet whisper. “I believe the Cat in the Hat, IS the only bipedal cat.” I finished, causing him to giggle this time. A few moments later, Sean stepped up to our table with a stack of books. “Good morning guys.” He greeted quietly. “Morning.” Matthew and I replied in unison. “Diana, when you get a moment, could I talk to you in private?” Sean queried, a nervous energy emanating off of him. “Hey, of course, is everything okay?” I wondered, worry seeping into my tone. I could feel Matthew watching in concern as well. “It’s sort of awkward.” He whispered. “Does this have something to do with why you left Brown’s last week?” He nodded in confirmation. “Maybe we should go talk now?” I pressed and he agreed. Matthew seemed to understand and I followed Sean to a side door leading out of the main library.

Sean lead me to the end of the hall, for privacy. “Diana, something happened at Brown’s last week, when you stepped out to talk to Professor Clairmont.” He began. “Sean, whatever it is, you can tell me.” I urged. He took a breath before speaking. “Look, Diana, Gillian told me how you felt and I just have to say that I’m sorry but I don’t feel the same.” He finished, gauging me for a reaction. “What are you talking about, what did Gillian tell you?” I retorted in confusion. Sean explained that when I stepped out to talk to Matthew, that Gillian seemed agitated and tried to pull him into her confidence, saying she needed to confess something to him. She told him that I had romantic feelings for him and that I wanted to pursue a relationship. “Sean, it’s not true. I’m sorry, not that you’re not a great guy, but I don’t see you that way.” I explained. “Thank god.” He breathed. “Don’t be relieved or anything.” I laughed. “No, I’m sorry, I just, I’ve always just seen you as a great friend.” He relayed. “Me too, Sean. Me too.” I nodded. Sean stood in front of me, shuffling his feet awkwardly before speaking again. “That’s not all Gillian said, Diana.” Sean warned. I felt a little taken off guard, waiting for Sean to explain. He explained that Gillian ‘confided’ that I was ‘in danger’ with Matthew, and that I was ‘not safe’. She asked him to help her keep us apart. Sean declared that he didn’t believe her, and was aware of the rumors circulating about Matthew, and a stalker. He pieced together it was Gillian that those rumors were about. I knew I should be shocked, but I was just hurt, and before I knew it, tears were streaming down my face. “Diana? Shit, what can I do?” He asked worriedly. “Matthew…” I mumbled, trying to get myself together. It seemed like twenty minutes had passed since Sean left me, when it was really only two. Within moments I felt arms around me. “Diana?” Matthew’s voice filtered into my ears and I finally looked up to see him beside me, his arms supporting me. “What happened, Sean?” He called in worry. Their voices sounded like echoes in the recesses of my mind. I could tell Sean was relaying what he’d told me and when it registered with Matthew, I could feel his arms tighten, his frustration evident. “Diana?” His voice called to me once more. I blinked up at him as the fog dissipated. It felt like emerging from water where the sound is muffled until you break the surface where it’s full volume. “Diana?” He called again until my eyes finally focused on him. “How could she do this to me?” I cried. “I don’t know.” Matthew mumbled, his embrace keeping me upright. “There’s one more thing I haven’t mentioned.” Sean interjected. We both turned to him as Matthew urged him on. The reason Sean skipped out of Brown’s was not only at Gillian’s ‘confessions’, but he relayed that she seemed to be giving a veiled threat. “She told me if I wasn’t going to help her, that she’d get Peter to do it. And before you ask, I don’t know who she was talking about.” He finished. “We know who she means, thank you Sean. Would you mind collecting our manuscripts and we’ll continue with them tomorrow instead.” Matthew requested. Sean nodded, leaving us in the hall.

Matthew led me to bench to sit down while he collected my computer and his notes before we headed down to his car. “Are you okay?” He questioned, taking my hand in his. I winced slightly, as it was my sore wrist. “Shit, I’m sorry!” I could tell he was frazzled as well. “I don’t understand.” I cried, the frustration getting to me. “Let’s get home and then we can talk okay?” He suggested, as he sped down the road. I nodded in acquiescence. We passed my lodgings. “Where are we going?” I mused. “I thought I’d take you to my rooms at All Souls College instead, I have more security there.” He explained. All I could do was nod again, and within a few more minutes he was parking the car and helping me out. Matthew carried my bag with my laptop and made a point of holding out his hand to me and I accepted with my right, so as not to hurt my wrist. When we arrived at his rooms, which were larger than mine of course, he gave me a quick tour before helping me off with my coat. We were standing a few feet apart, staring at one another, and it was like he could sense the damn was about to break, again. I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes, the frustration of Gillian’s deviance breaking me. Before I could blink Matthew had me in his arms again. “It’s okay Mon Coeur, we haven’t done anything wrong.” He comforted. “What did you call me?” He realized his slip, if it was a slip at all. “Mon Coeur.” He repeated as he leaned down and rested his forehead on mine. “My heart.” I confirmed. He smiled at me, pushing some stray hairs behind my ear before placing his hand on my cheek. “My heart.” He repeated. “I like that.” I smiled and he smiled in return. “I know there is a big pink elephant in the room, what with Sean’s admissions.” He stated and I felt like a bobble-head with all the nodding I’d been doing. “But all it is, are words and veiled threats. We ignore them and report any instances that happen, if they contact either of us, harass us, anything.” Matthew stated assuredly. “I agree.” I confirmed.

A few hours later, after Matthew had procured us some lunch; soup and sandwiches and hot tea. We were relaxing on his sofa, one of us at either end, our feet intertwined, while we did our own work. Me on my laptop, and he reviewing his notes. It felt good just to be close to him, no expectations and not trying to fill the silence. Every now and then, I would feel him grip my foot, rubbing gently, almost as if he was testing to see if I was still there. I was reviewing some notes on an alchemical image from last week, and the image contained a vessel of blood, when I realized I was meant to go to Matthew’s lab to donate. “Oh!” I exclaimed suddenly, causing Matthew to drop his papers. When he saw the smile on my face, it seemed catching and he smiled right back. He reached out to me, and when he had a hold of my hand, he pulled me over his legs to sit on his lap, my feet hanging towards the floor. “What caused that jolt of excitement?” He teased, kissing my cheek as his arms held me in place. “I just remembered that I agreed to make a donation of blood to your lab.” I replied, cuddling against his chest as he held me, my head fitting snug right under his chin. “You did, but…” He trailed off. “But what?” I implored. “Do you really want to leave this little cocoon we’ve created for today?” He had a point. I turned in his arms, and moved my legs, so I was straddling his lap. Before he could protest, I fastened my lips to his and when I did, his arms moved around my mid-section pulling me flush against him. Our lips danced hypnotically, but slowly, and I savored each dip and curve of his lips as they moved against mine. I parted my lips, letting him taste me as our tongues made first contact, his hands moved down, cupping my backside and pressing me harder against him. My nipples pebbled at the feeling of his hard chest. I snaked my hands up around his neck, tugging slightly at the hair at the back of his head, and I heard him groan gently into my mouth. I moved my hands down to his loosened tie, and removed it, tossing it behind the sofa, before moving to undo the buttons on his shirt. “Diana,” He hummed against my lips. “What?” I mumbled in response, pulling his shirt from his pants in order to push it off of his shoulders. “We should stop.” He added, trying to pull away. “I don’t want to. Matthew please.” I begged. He rested his forehead against mine, his hands underneath my shirt at my back, fingers drifting across my skin causing goosebumps. “What are you waiting for?” I pressed. “I don’t know, honestly, I just feel like we should slow down.” He reasoned. “We’re two consenting adults, and from my standpoint, I thought we were cultivating a relationship? Unless you don’t want one.” I admitted. “I do Mon Coeur.” He affirmed, hugging me close to him, and kissing the underside of my neck. “Then let’s not stop.” I repeated. “I want you Matthew. I want you to make love to me.” I pleaded. He pulled me back to him while I idly traced my fingers along the exposed skin of his chest. “I want you Diana, please don’t doubt that.” He urged. I nodded in silence. “Fuck it.” He mumbled, jumping from the couch, and carrying me with him. Before I knew it, we were tumbling onto his bed and I instinctively parted my legs, allowing him to settle there, as he pulled his shirt the rest of the way off, tossing it behind him. His lips found mine urgently and I couldn’t stop the giggle that escaped. “Why are you laughing?” He queried, laughing himself, as he supported himself on his arms, as flexed on either side of me. “I don’t know, you just carried me in here like Tarzan and tossed me on the bed.” I laughed. “Me Tarzan, you Jane.” He grunted and then the uncontrollable giggles erupted as he collapsed beside me on the bed, tugging me near. Our giggles died down and my eyes found his. He was gazing at me with such intensity. “I know it seems like it’s too soon, but I love you, Mon Coeur.” He confessed. I placed my hands on his cheeks, looking him in the eye. “I love you too, Matthew.” I declared as his lips found mine in a passionate kiss.

That afternoon, Matthew and I did no more than cuddle and make out, a lot. With groping and caressing in between. I was in love. It was fast, but it was so right. I felt like I was back in high school with my first boyfriend, fooling around in my bedroom. When I got home later that night, I prepared for the week ahead, checking over the notes for my lessons. Trying to push thoughts of Gillian and Knox away seemed fruitless. I couldn’t not worry. Like Matthew said, we weren’t doing anything wrong. Gillian was delusional and Knox was clearly her puppet.

That following Friday, after finishing class, I was heading to Brown’s for a cup of tea and a snack. I stayed too late at the Bodleian and missed lunch. When I stepped in the door, it was mostly empty, and I had my pick of where to sit. I chose a booth near the back wall where I could go unnoticed and have some quiet time. The server brought me my afternoon lunch and a small pot of tea and I tucked into my meal. The jangle of the bell above the door was loud in the quiet room as patrons entered. I stopped mid bite when I registered the voices of both Peter Knox and Gillian Chamberlain talking in hushed whispers. They sat in the booth behind mine, not taking notice of me, thankfully.

“You will do this Peter, or that evidence I have will mysteriously make its way to the police.” Gillian threatened. “You don’t understand Gillian. It doesn’t matter what you want me to do, Matthew Clairmont will never be yours! I don’t understand why you’re so obsessed with him!” Knox retorted angrily. “He might not be mine, but he definitely isn’t going to be Diana’s either!” She spat back. “She’s taken enough from me!” She added as I lowered myself in the booth. I was confused by that statement; I don’t know what she thinks I’ve taken from her. I pulled out my phone to text Matthew, and kept the messages short. ‘At Brown’s. Knox and Gill talking. Planning something. Sitting in booth behind me.’ I hit send and put my phone on mute so as not to be discovered. I added a second message, this time more short-hand. ‘U R right. G has ‘evidence’ on K, threat to send to Police.’ Matthew responded with a simple, ‘On my way.’ After viewing Matthew’s text, I pushed the record button on my phone hoping to tape evidence of their conversation and plans of conspiring together against me and Matthew.

Their conversation continued in harsh whispers but my attention was peaked when Knox asked Gillian what it was, she exactly had on him. He didn’t even know. “I know…” She began pointedly. “That you are the one responsible for the deaths of two people.” She admitted, a hint of arrogance in her voice. I texted Matthew to not enter Brown’s so I could continue recording uninterrupted. If Matthew walked in during this conversation, I might not get to hear what I need. He responded that he was outside around the corner and to text when I wanted him to come in.

Knox replied, “What you know and what evidence you have are two very different things Ms. Chamberlain. So how do I know you actually even have real evidence?”. Gillian huffed and I could hear her tapping, likely on her phone. “I have video evidence of your conspirator Peter, detailing your crimes.” She stated flatly. The next thing I heard was a voice, likely from her video evidence, but it was too quiet for me to hear. “TURN IT OFF!” Peter whisper-shouted. “Are you going to do what I ask now Peter?” Gillian added. “What do you want me to do again?” Peter sounded resigned, like he had no choice. I texted Matthew again. ‘Knox sees Gillian has real evidence against him. About to tell him what she wants from him.’ I could feel him pacing outside, I knew he was itching to come in. I just kept quiet, literally holding my breath as Gillian started speaking again. “I want you to contact Juliette Durand.” She stated simply. “Who is she?” Peter queried. I swear I could hear Gillian smiling smugly. “She’s Matthew’s ex-girlfriend, and you’re going to tell her that he misses her.” Gillian detailed. “How the hell does she fix your problem, Gillian? Then you’ll have two women to get out of the way!” Peter reasoned. “She won’t be a problem, because she cheated on him and he’ll never want anything to do with her again, so she’s out before she even gets here. But it will put a wedge between Matthew and Diana.” I shook my head; Gillian really was an idiot. “You’re still not making sense to me. Can you please explain one thing?” Peter queried. I assumed Gillian nodded her head as Peter posed his question. “Why Matthew Clairmont? I mean why go through all this knowing he’s never going to return your affections?” Peter sounded concerned in his question, and I waited in anticipation wanting to know the answer to that question, more than anything. “Never say never, Peter.” She began. Just as Gillian was preparing to finish her answer, out of the corner of my eye I saw the server approaching my table and texted Matthew right away to come in. The server greeted me by name at the same time the bells on the door chimed, signaling Matthew’s entrance. I tossed money at the server for my bill, and made a bee line for Matthew. I turned to see the shocked faces of Peter Knox and Gillian Chamberlain and held up my phone. “Thanks for the conversation, I recorded it for later!” I called as I pulled Matthew out of the Café behind me, giggling in nervousness as I pulled him along.

“Diana!” Matthew exerted trying to pull me to a stop “Slow down, please.” He called as I finally stopped after rounding the corner. “I’m sorry, but did you see the look on their faces?” I laughed. “I did darling, now can you please tell me what was said?” He pleaded, pulling me into his embrace. I pulled out my phone and played the recording for him. Within thirty minutes we found ourselves at the administration offices. The Dean listened to my recording, and her concern for our safety was clear. But the evidence that Gillian Chamberlain seemed to have on Peter Knox in regards to the deaths of two persons was more worrisome. After we were reassured that they were going to handle Peter and Gillian, as well as contacting the appropriate authorities, Matthew and I departed from the college. We promised to provide them with any new evidence, should it arise.

Matthew insisted on driving me back to my rooms. “Did you have anything planned for the weekend?” Matthew questioned, our joined hands swinging between us as we headed up to my rooms. I shook my head in the negative before replying. “Just spending time with you, I hope.” He smiled before leaning over to kiss me gently. “That was what I had in mind too, but I have a request, if you’re up for it.” He explained. “Of course, what is it?” I pondered, unlocking my door. “Marcus has made a request of me, of us actually, so I wanted to help him out but it would require leaving the college for the weekend.” He began. “And where would we be going?” I pressed on, kicking off my shoes and jacket as we took a seat on my sofa. “Well I have a house, a little bit of a drive, just outside of town, and Marcus has a new girlfriend. He’d like us to double date with them, to meet her and make her feel welcome. So, I suggested we go to my house for the weekend. It has multiple bedrooms and space.” He concluded. I had met Marcus earlier in the week when I made my blood donation to the lab. He was young, exuberant and friendly. “Oh, good for him, I think that sounds lovely!” I exclaimed happily. “Brilliant. Then why don’t you pack a bag.” He cupped my face, kissing me lightly before turning me and swatting my backside as I traipsed into the bedroom. A weekend away with Matthew in seclusion. My mind was running amok with the possibilities.


	4. Chapter FOUR

**Desire Made Real**

**By Bettie Mae**

**[FanFiction.Net](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/13065929/) **

**DISCLAIMER: All rights to Deborah Harkness. Just borrowing the characters.**

**Chapter | FOUR**

The evening was crisp when we arrived at Matthew’s house just before 9:00PM. We’d stopped for dinner on the drive, and picked up groceries for the weekend, including the dinner tomorrow evening. Matthew planned to cook and I couldn’t wait to see that in action. I waited by the front door while he grabbed our bags from the trunk of the car. Marcus and his girlfriend Phoebe, would be joining us for dinner tomorrow evening for our ‘double date’, which gave Matthew and I the whole evening and most of the day tomorrow, to ourselves. I smiled at the possibilities of what could happen in that time. “What is that smile for?” He teased, kissing my cheek on his way to unlock the front door. “Nothing, just taking in the view.” I replied, biting my lip as I took in the estate in front of me, half shaded in moonlight. “This isn’t a house it’s a small castle.” I exclaimed, dumbfounded at the majestic view. “It was left to me by my father, Philippe.” Matthew intoned. “He passed?” I said in a quiet whisper. “Yes. Cancer, when I was thirteen.” He replied, robotically. “Hey, look at me.” I asked, following him in the front door and reaching for his hand after he’d put our bags down. He let me pull him towards me, his gaze piercing into mine. “Did you get to say goodbye to him?” I pressed, his eyes softening at my question. I think he knew what I was getting at. I didn’t get that chance. I was a young girl expecting her parents to return from a vacation to England. “I did. I’m sorry Diana. I know you lost your parents in a most horrific manner, and I should be thankful that I did have that opportunity.” I nodded in understanding, trying not to cry. Growing up without a father is hard enough, but I lost both my parents. I think we found something else we can relate to in terms of how and why we became as independent as we did. Knowing we needed to watch out for ourselves, despite the support we may have had from other family members. He pressed his forehead to mine, before lifting my head and pressing his lips to mine firmly. “I love you Mon Coeur.” I smiled gently. “I love you too.” I declared in earnest as he nuzzled my neck, his lips kissing just under my ear before pulling away. “I’m going to grab the groceries and then I will give you a tour.” He finished as I removed my jacket.

The house was like a time capsule. It would seem Matthew’s father liked old things, and when I say old, I mean like 16th century. The desks, book shelves and dining tables were in immaculate condition, despite their age. The sofas were more from the renaissance era, but it was beautiful to behold. I was curious what he had in the bedrooms. During the tour, Matthew didn’t let go of my hand once, keeping me close, and I didn’t mind one bit. “So, this is the kitchen.” He announced, as he led me around a large wooden island with a pot rack hanging above and two large gas ovens against the far wall. Shelving units took up the rest of the wall space, and a large double sink was nestled in there somewhere too. “This is so beautiful; I can’t wait to help you cook tomorrow night.” I smiled. “I’ll let you pour the wine, you can watch.” He teased. “What, so, it’s going to be the ‘Matthew’s Cooking Hour’ show?” I joked. “Something like that.” He mumbled, leading me to the attached dining room. “Okay, if you’re cooking at least let me set the table?” I pleaded. “I think I can concede that to you.” He replied, pulling me close for a soft kiss. I pulled him closer, wanting it to last longer than he intended. 

After the grand tour of the ground floor, the last room was a large library-slash-office. I felt like Belle in ‘Beauty and the Beast’ when she first sets her sights on all the books. My eyes widened in fascination and temptation; to grab the first one I could, and to smell the old leather. Just like his décor, Philippe’s library must have held hundreds of books, and a lot of them looked to be from before the 20th century. “Don’t worry, if we’re not sleeping, we’ll likely be in here Mon Coeur.” Matthew smiled and I giggled in happiness at his comment. ‘If we weren’t sleeping and not in the library, that doesn’t mean I wouldn’t have him in bed’, I thought to myself.

“Why don’t I show you your room, and you can get changed if you want.” He offered, my hand encased in one of his, our bags in his other. I nodded, letting him lead me up the staircase to the second-floor landing where two hallways forked off from one another. “Our rooms will be down that hallway.” He directed pointing to his left, “and Marcus and Phoebe’s will be down that way.” He added, pointing to the right. “Is that the bathroom?” I questioned, noting the large door to the left of the hallway to our bedrooms. “The guest bathroom, actually. Each room has basic bathroom necessities, except the two masters, mine and what will be Marcus’ have a full bath and shower as well.” He explained, leading me down the hallway and stopping in front of a large set of double doors. “This is the guest room door?” I asked in surprise. “Father liked his space, so if you think the doors are large, wait until you see inside…”. Matthew smiled as he released my hand to open the door. He led me inside and flipped on a light switch. Two small table lamps turned on, on either side of the bed. Which was a four-post canopy, with drapes. “My goodness, Matthew, this is gorgeous.” I gushed, taking in the soft royal blue velvet drapes of the bed, that matched the curtains as well. “This is your space Mon Coeur.” I looked to the right of the room and there was another door. “Where does that lead?” I queried, looking to Matthew. “My room.” He deadpanned. “And that is your bathroom.” He added, pointing to an identical door on the opposite wall. “Can I see your room?” I posed the question softly, sauntering up to him, as he lay my bag at the end of the bed on a settee. My arms snaked around his waist, his hands moved from my arms to my shoulders, before pulling me flush against him. “You can have anything you wish.” He whispered into my ear, resting his cheek on my head. I held onto him tightly for a few minutes when our solitude was broken by the ringing of a cell phone. “I think that’s mine.” He stated reluctantly, releasing me to pull his phone from his pocket. “It’s my mother, I should take this.” He reported. “I’ll wash up and change then.” I confirmed as he left me to my space. “Maman,” I heard him greet as his voice trailed out of the room.

After using the supplied face cloth in the washroom to clean up, and changing out of my ‘work clothes’ into a more comfortable pair of pajama pants and a tank top. I debated whether or not to leave my bra on but decided to take it off. I wanted to entice Matthew, but remain ‘decent’ at the same time. My clothes from that day were folded next my bag on the settee and my attention went to the door opposite the bathroom. I headed over and knocked first, in case Matthew wanted privacy for his phone call. There was no answer so I tried the door and found it unlocked. I pushed it open and walked into a short hallway that led to an arch with a velvet curtain. Just past the curtain was a bedroom, double the size of mine, with a separate sitting area. This room had clearly been a little updated as a large HD television was mounted on the wall across from the end of the bed. There was a similar four post canopy bed with green velvet drapes. I looked to the wall and saw a set of light switches. The first one turned on the small lamps on either side of the bed, just like in my room. Across the way was the bathroom, and the door stood wide open. I went to inspect its contents as the small bath in my room only had a toilet, sink and small walk-in shower. Matthew’s bathroom had a huge claw-foot tub, walk in shower and double sinks. The wall sconces were attached to a dimmer, giving the room a soft glow. There was a basket next to the tub with bath salts, bubbles and large crate with big fluffy towels. It was so inviting, that I decided to take advantage. Filling the tub with water and bubbles, the bathroom began to steam up as the water ran. I jogged out to the main hallway in search of Matthew, but I didn’t think he was upstairs at this point.

Laying back in the hot soapy water helped to release the tensions of the week. My rooms at Oxford didn’t have a bathtub either, so this was a welcome change. I closed my eyes and lay back, hoping Matthew would find me soon. After another few minutes, I heard Matthew calling my name. “In here!” I called. When I opened my eyes, he was stood in the door way, staring intently at me. “I see you found the tub.” He smiled cheekily. “I did. It’s a little lonely in here though.” I teased, moving forward and resting my arms on the ledge of the tub. “Diana…” He mumbled. “Come here, Matthew.” I ordered, raising myself up on my knees. When I did that, my breasts were over the ledge of the tub and in his view. Grabbing his hand to stop an attempted escape, I pulled him closer. “Please, join me.” I stated, staring intently into his eyes. He studied me for a few moments before kicking off his shoes, while pulling his sweater over his head at the same time. I lay back against the tub, giggling at his efforts. His smile was radiant and his hands moved to the belt on his jeans. “Are you sure, Diana? There’s no going back.” He cautioned. “I’m sure, Matthew, now get in here.” I demanded as the last of his clothes hit the floor, leaving him in a pair of black boxer briefs. “Do you need some help with those?” I flirted, waiting for him to finish undressing. He shook his head and slowly pulled them from his body. His eyes on me the whole time. I moved forward in the tub, making room behind me. I felt him step in and sit down. Seconds later, his arms gripped my hips, pulling me back so I lay flush against his chest. I could feel every inch of him against my backside as we lay skin to skin. Resting my hands on his bent knees, I lay my head back into the crook of his neck, his cheek resting against the side of my head. “So,” I began. “Hmmm…” He hummed in response as his lips nipped at my neck lightly. “How’s your mother?” I smiled. His laugh was loud and unexpected. “My mother is well, thank you.” He confirmed. His hands moved along my torso, slowly rising up until he cupped a breast in each hand. I pressed myself into his palms, my nipples hardening at his touch. “What did she want?” I moaned. I felt him smile into my neck as his lips stopped their trail. “Do you really want to talk about my mother right now?” He teased. “Well, she did call, just checking in, was she?” I smiled, turning my head to look at him. “Yes, she was in fact. All is well…” He trailed off. “Is that all?” I posed. “I told her about you.” He confirmed. “What did you tell her?” I turned towards him, hooking my legs over his hips so I was straddling him. I could feel him getting hard. “I told her…” He started, as I moved myself against his growing erection. He tipped his head back at my ministrations. “I told her that I’m in love with you.” He stated, his hands gripping my hips to guide me over him. “I’m covered.” I stated simply, hoping he wasn’t concerned with a protection at the moment. “No condom then?” He clarified. I shook my head in agreement as I raised up, allowing him to push inside of me. I sank down on him and the groan of pleasure that left his lips was impressive. “I love you.” I murmured before fastening my lips to his, my hands in his hair as I moved my hips over him, the water sloshing around us. “I’m so fucking in love you with you, Diana.” He murmured against my lips as our movements were slow, but firm. His forehead rested against my chest, and his lips trailed over each breast, gently nipping at the soft flesh before they suctioned to the side of my neck near the underside of my ear. I was learning that this is his favourite place to kiss me. I could tell he was nearing his release; his hands gripped my hips a little more firmly, guiding my movements in a particular pattern. “I’m about to…” I trailed off as my orgasm washed over me. “Me too.” He responded, as his lips found mine in a searing kiss, which was broken seconds later when he reached his end, a sigh of pleasure passing over his lips.

“Ohmigod…” I panted, as my body slumped over him, my head on his shoulder. “Holy shit, Diana, it’s never been like that for me before.” He stated, a little out of breath. “Like what?” I queried. “That intense, perfect.” He explained as he helped me keep my balance while slipping from his lap to reach for the wash cloth and soap. “I’ve never felt so connected to someone like I do with you, Matthew.” I confessed, my eyes meeting his before I pulled him forward so I could sit behind him. “What are doing?” He questioned. “I want to wash your back first, so move forward please.” I instructed. After we both took our time washing each other, Matthew helped me from the tub and wrapped me up in a big fluffy towel, before wrapping another around his waist. I moved into his bedroom and turned to see him release the water from the tub before turning off the light. “You’ll stay with me tonight, yes?” He questioned meekly, stepping towards me. “There’s no way you could keep me away at this point, Matthew.” I confessed, dropping my towel.

Despite the fact that I was standing in front of him naked, his eyes never left mine. “I just want to be close to you all night.” I stated as he led me to the bed, and turned down the covers. “Hop in before you get cold. I just want to make sure the house is locked up and then I’ll be back up for bed.” He related, pulling on some pajama pants. I nodded in understanding and let him tuck me under the covers. “Do you want anything?” He asked, caressing my cheek. “Just you.” I murmured. After reassuring me he would be back in a few minutes, he kissed me sweetly before he left the room. I spotted the TV remote on the nightstand beside me and grabbed it, turning on the large television. It wasn’t connected to cable, but streaming services like Netflix or Britbox were options. I picked Netflix and started scrolling through the movies while waiting for Matthew to return. Nothing caught my interest, so I turned off the TV before turning over in bed to get comfortable. Releasing the hair tie from my messy bun, I placed it next to the remote and settled in. It was like laying on a cloud. Soft, with plush sheets and a warm comforter. I must have dozed off at some point because I was jolted awake when I felt Matthew slipping into the bed behind me. “Go back to sleep Mon Coeur.” He whispered. I rolled over to face him, resting my right cheek on his chest and hugging him close. His arm was around me, and in the comfort and warmth of his embrace, I succumbed to sleep.

The next morning, I woke fairly early. My internal clock wouldn’t let me sleep past 7:00AM apparently. I looked over to see Matthew on his stomach, a small smile on his lips. I brushed some hair off his face before slipping out of bed, careful not to wake him. I noticed his pajama pants on the end of the bed, and was glad to see he had slept just as naked as I had. My first stop was the bathroom, but my toiletries were still in my bag in the other room. I saw Matthew’s charcoal coloured, cashmere sweater from last night, and slipped it on, it was longer on me than him and covered the important areas. I tip toed through the velvet curtain to my designated bedroom and grabbed my bag, bringing it into Matthew’s room. Setting my bag next to his on the settee, I pulled out my toothbrush and did the necessary morning rituals, while slipping on a pair of yoga pants before escaping to the kitchen. I kept on Matthew’s sweater. I liked being ensconced in his scent. If Matthew was set on cooking dinner himself, then he could at least let me make breakfast.

Laden down with a tray of French toast, coffee and cut up fruit, I traipsed up the stairs with care, back to Matthew’s room. He’d turned over onto his back at this point, so I set the tray at the end of the bed on the settee and tried to wake him. I’d barely crawled back onto the bed, when his arms pulled me half on top of him. “I missed you.” He crooned sweetly. “I brought breakfast.” I replied, kissing his cheek as he slowly sat up. “Is that what I smell?” He called, sniffing the air. I clambered back off the bed and brought the tray up to him, now that he was upright and leaning against the headboard. “Join me up here.” He called, taking stock of my attire. “Nice choice in morning wear too.” He winked. “I liked your smell.” I explained as I poured a coffee for each of us. “Shit, there wasn’t any tea was there?” He queried with concern. I nodded in reply. “It’s okay, I like coffee on occasion.” I explained. “Are you sure? I can go get some.” He offered with concern. “We’ll just make sure we bring some for next time.” I assured. “Next time eh?” He smiled. “Yeah, next time. Now eat.” I ordered. “Yes ma’am.” He laughed as I cuddled beside him at the head of the bed. He ate with one hand, the other resting on the inside of my upper thigh while I picked at the fruit.

The rest of the morning was fairly casual. Matthew pulled on his discarded pajama pants before using the washroom. We lounged around in bed, watching some movie on Netflix, which we missed most of, while making out and groping each other like horny teenagers. Just before noon, he turned the TV off and I moved closer to him, my head on his bare chest. He looked concerned about something as he rested his arm behind his head supporting him, the other holding me close. “What’s wrong?” I pressed. My hands smoothing over his cheeks, tracing his features, which were creased with worry lines. “Not to dampen our weekend, but I’m curious as to why you’ve not really asked about the women Gillian brought up at Brown’s, Juliette Durand.” He explained. I sat up slightly, resting my head on my hand, my elbow bent in support. “Honestly, Matthew, she’s an ex, right?” He nodded. “Then what does she matter?” I stated. “Unless…” I added. “Unless what?” He echoed. “Unless, you still have feelings for her.” I replied in worry. “No, no, no, no, nothing like that Mon Coeur.” He reassured, sitting up abruptly and pulling me with him. I was sat in his lap, straddling him, so he could look at me. “Do you want to tell me about her?” I urged, wrapping my arms around his neck. “I’m concerned she’s going to show up because of Gillian and Knox and just feel you should be aware of the truth of what happened with us, instead of what they try to make you believe.” I understood his standpoint and leaned forward, resting my forehead near his neck, my arms holding me flush against him as he spoke. Matthew explained that they dated for only six months, and it wasn’t as serious as most would believe. They were physical, but didn’t necessarily connect on a personal more intimate level. I nodded into his neck, letting him know I understood what he was saying.

He explained that they’d made plans one night to meet for dinner, and he got called into the lab, a problem with some equipment. It didn’t take as long as he’d thought. But Juliette was under the impression that dinner was cancelled as he believed he would be busy all night. At 8:00PM he left the lab and headed to her flat, ready to have a late dinner. To his surprise she wasn’t alone. That effectively ended their relationship, as he couldn’t trust her. “I could never do that to you, you know that right?” I pleaded. “There is no one else but you, Matthew.” I cried. “I know Love. I could never do that to you either.” He responded. I kissed him fiercely, claiming him. For the time being, our outside problems were not near, and I just wanted it to be about us. At least until dinner.

We finally crawled out of bed at almost 1:00PM, and readied ourselves for the afternoon. We spent some time in the library, cuddled on the sofa, a book in each of our grasps. Matthew was cooking a roast and had prepared it in the kitchen earlier, while I set the table. We were ready for Marcus and Phoebe to arrive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note:
> 
> I don't normally ask for reviews, but I can see people are reading, so just curious if you're actually enjoying it. Thanks.


	5. Chapter FIVE

**Desire Made Real**

**By Bettie Mae**

**[FanFiction.net](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/13065929/) **

**DISCLAIMER: All rights to Deborah Harkness. Just borrowing the characters.**

**Chapter | FIVE**

There was a crazy, stupid smile on my face that Monday morning, as I tried to focus on my manuscripts at the Bodleian. My mind drifted back to Saturday evening dinner. Prior to Marcus and Phoebe’s arrival, Matthew and I made very good use of that sofa in the library. Twice. We showered together, keeping it tame, for the most part. That is until he pulled me against him, his lips seeking out mine as the water washed the soap from my body. His hands followed the trail of water down and suddenly I was lifted, pressed against the tile of the shower wall. He slipped inside me and our lovemaking was hard and fast. The thrust of his hips against me was urgent. His mouth fastened to my puckered nipple, as moans of pleasure slipped past my lips. We reached our climaxes and held one another in a soft embrace, kissing slowly. The water started to chill and we finally separated. We wore silly cheeky smiles on our faces as we dressed for dinner.

“Matthew.” Marcus greeted as they gave each other one of those manly hugs. I introduced myself to Phoebe and passed out some wine while Matthew went to check on the roast. We sat down to dinner around 7:00PM. “So how did you two meet?” I posed, taking a sip of my wine. The clanking of silver wear on our dinner plates seemed deafening. “At the market, actually. It was a Sunday and I was just picking up some groceries for the week when my bag split. Marcus was there and, the rest is history, as they say.” Phoebe regaled. “That’s really sweet, Marcus.” I complimented. He blushed slightly and took hold of Phoebe’s hand. “We’ve been inseparable since.” He added, looking longingly into her eyes. My gaze moved to Matthew, next to me and gave a sly wink. When it appeared that everyone was finished eating, I started clearing the dishes. “Who’s up for some dessert?” I called, as Matthew helped gather the plates. Everyone chimed in, in agreement and we took the dishes to the kitchen. “You cooked Matthew, at least let us do the dishes.” Marcus offered. “No, no, it’s fine, you guys relax. Why don’t you show Phoebe your rooms for the evening?” Matthew suggested. Looking at Marcus coyly.

Dessert seemed to be forgotten as Marcus and Phoebe still hadn’t come back downstairs after an hour. Rather than disturb them, Matthew sent Marcus a text message that he and I were heading to bed ourselves and that we would see them in the morning.

I was roused from my musings by a loud bang and turned in my chair at the Bodleian to see a stack of books had fallen off the call desk. Sean was rushing around the counter to pick them up, and when I turned back to my work, I noticed a large manila envelope was left next to me, my name on the front in a cursive script. I picked it up carefully, looking around to see if anyone was nearby, but it was still early, and only one other person sat at a table, twenty feet away. I opened the flap and reached in, pulling out what felt like a photo.

Turning it over in my hands, the image in front of me was morbid, but the faces clear. A post-in note with the same cursive script as the envelope was attached, and read, ‘This could be you.’ The photo was a close up shot of my parents faces, bloodied from gashes on their heads, their eyes open, but dead. I jumped from my seat in shock, my chair scraping against the floor. I tossed the photo on the table in disgust. “Dr. Bishop?” Sean called. “Diana?” He called again when I didn’t respond. “Did you see who left this?” I asked, pointing to the envelope. He shook his head in the negative. “I need to go.” I blurted, collecting my things and putting the photo back in the envelope. I ran out of the Bodleian, feeling like the air was being sucked out of my lungs and a sense of disorientation filled my vision. I think I was in shock.

The disorientation only lasted a few moments and when it cleared, I found myself outside the main doors to Matthew’s lab. I walked in the front door and took the elevator up to the appropriate floor. I ran down the hallway in desperation. I knew there was a locked door to his lab, and I didn’t have key card or a code. I peered inside through the double paned, reinforced glass and saw Matthew’s lab assistant Miriam, hunched over a table. I’d only met her the once, when I gave my blood donation. I knocked on the glass to get her attention and when she saw me, she headed towards the door. “Hello,” She greeted. “Miriam, hi,” I replied. “Oh, Diana, right?” She finally seemed to recognize. I nodded in confirmation, not realizing that I was still rather emotional as I tried to ask for Matthew. “Matthew’s in his office, you know where?” She asked, letting me past. “Thank you,” I managed to get out, as tears fell from my eyes. I ran to the back of the lab and down the small hallway, stopping at the open door to his office. Matthew looked up at my arrival. He smiled at first, until he took in my face. “Jesus, what’s wrong love?” He asked in concern. His arms were around me in seconds, and the door closed. In the privacy of his office, I dropped my bag as I let everything out, sobs wracking my body. “Talk to me, what happened Mon Coeur?” He soothed, pulling me to sit on his lap. “Was it Knox, Gillian?” He pressed in concern.

After I had calmed down, I relayed what happened at the Bodleian, and pulled the envelope from my bag, which I’d dropped at my feet. I bit my lip, handing it over to Matthew. He placed it on his desk, cupping my face in his hands. “I will look at it, but I want to know if you’re okay?” he demanded, resting his forehead to mine. My arms moved up around his neck. “I’m scared, Matthew.” I cried. His arms holding me tightly for a few moments before I felt them leave me, followed by the sound of the crinkle of the envelope flap. There was no sound other than Matthew slipping the photo from the envelope and his sharp intake of breath, before he shoved it back in, tossing it on his desk. “I’m sorry you had to see that sweetheart.” He comforted, his arms around me once more. “That was a death threat, Matthew.” I cried, my watery eyes meeting his green ones. He nodded, using his thumbs to wipe the tears from my cheeks. “I think we should leave Oxford for a while.” He suggested. I looked up in shock. “I can’t just leave. What about my classes?” I retorted, climbing from his lap, and pacing the room. “I believe, once we show this new evidence to the Dean, that she would agree, Diana. That is very clearly a death threat. It’s not like we’d be leaving permanently, but it would allow the police to handle things.” He reasoned. I couldn’t think of a response. “What if we met with the Dean first, and hear what she has to say?” He offered, standing from his desk chair and stopping my pacing. “So, I should go home to my Aunts then?” I offered. He shook his head in the negative. “No, I think Knox would know to look for you there. I think…” He began as he took a deep breath. “I think you should come home with me, to France.”

An hour later, we’d met with the Dean, and shared with her the new evidence. Her shock was palpable and she agreed with Matthew that we should take a ‘holiday’, as she put it. We were assured that my classes would be covered because I’d already provided an outline to the syllabus. Matthew knew he could count on both Marcus and Miriam to run the lab in his absence, and he was only a phone call away if they needed something. There was nothing left to do but pack. Matthew dropped me off at my rooms, and I wouldn’t let him walk me up. Insisting that he go and pack, himself. He assured me he’d be back within an hour.

The first thing I needed when I returned to my rooms was the bathroom. I’d felt nauseous since I first opened that envelope, and couldn’t stop the reaction as I’d fled to the toilet, emptying the contents of my stomach. After flushing, I washed up, brushed my teeth, and gargled with far too much mouthwash before pulling a small suitcase from my closet and tossing it on my bed. I knew I wanted my laptop with me, so I headed back into the main room to get my bag. That’s when I noticed a new envelope on my floor. Someone had already slipped something under my door since I’d been home. I could feel my resolve slipping away. If Knox and Gillian wanted to break me, they were succeeding. My lip trembled as I cautiously picked it up off the floor. My name was on the front is the same script as the one this morning. After taking a deep breath, I opened the flap and prepared myself for what might lay inside. The minutes ticked by, and I had no idea how much time passed. My fingers finally gripped the edge, and it was clear it was another photo. Thankfully it was face down, so I took some time to catch my breath. When I finally flipped it over, another post-it was front and center with the inscription, ‘this would be a good look on you’. In order to see what was being referenced, I had to lift the post-it up. I threw the photo on the floor when the disembowelled remains of my mother were front and center. A sob broke through my lips and I was startled when a resounding knock echoed in my rooms. “Who is it?” I called shakily. “Diana? It’s me.” Matthew’s voice filtered through. I couldn’t open the door fast enough. I was clutching him to me and he wasn’t even in the room. “Hey, hey, what’s this?” He crooned lifting me into his arms, my legs wrapping around his waist. He moved to sit us on my sofa after kicking the door closed. I couldn’t stop the sobs. “What happened?” He whispered, pulling me back to look at my face. “There was another envelope.” I whimpered. I could feel him stiffen, gently lifting me to the sofa beside him as he spotted the photo on the floor. He inspected it, reading the note before lifting it like I had, only he looked a little closer. “We’ll drop this off with the Dean before we head to the airport.” He stated, finding the envelope and slipping it back inside.

Matthew helped me pack my bag. I couldn’t seem to do it myself, I was shaking, and crying on and off. “Come here Mon Coeur.” He soothed, bringing me to his lap on the edge of my bed. “We’ll be away from this soon okay?” He comforted. “Can we leave now.” I mumbled, wiping my cheeks. “Of course. Look at me first.” He asked, his eyes seeking mine. When he held my gaze, I couldn’t look away. “You’re safe with me. You know that right?” He posed. My lips on his was my reply. It was slow, and gentle. I loved how his hands would cradle my face, as his tongue swept over my top lip, asking for entrance. After a few more caresses, we parted. He left one more lingering kiss on my cheek before I stood from his lap. We secured my apartment and I slipped my hand into Matthew’s as we headed to his car, my bag trailing behind as he pulled it along. We stopped off and left the Dean with the second envelope before finally heading to the airport for a 2:00PM flight to France.

It was a quick flight, thankfully, and Matthew had thought to call ahead for a car rental. I was roused from sleep when I felt Matthew kissing my cheek and squeezing my hand gently. “We’re here.” He stated quietly. My eyes fluttered open. “Oh, I’m sorry I fell asleep.” I apologized. “It’s okay, it was a three-hour drive from the airport.” He confirmed. “What time is it?” I questioned, stretching in my seat. “Almost 8 o’clock, and my mother is watching, waiting for us to get out of the car, sweetheart.” He smiled. “Shit, Matthew, I’m not presentable.” I cried, indicating my wrinkled clothes. “She will understand, we’ve been traveling, it’s fine, and you still look gorgeous.” He winked. I couldn’t help but smile at that. Matthew insisted he help me from the car, so I waited until he opened my door. “Diana, this is my mother, Ysabeau De Clermont.” He smiled. “It’s a pleasure to meet you.” I intoned. “Welcome Diana. I am sorry to hear that you and Matthew are dealing with some rather simple minds. To put it kindly.” She smiled. “I think that’s being rather generous in the description, Maman.” Matthew chimed in. “Why don’t you go inside with mother, it’s cold. I will get our bags.” Matthew urged. I nodded at his remark and followed Ysabeau inside. “This is so beautiful, Ysabeau.” I complimented. She literally lived in a castle. “Thank you, dear. I’m sure Matthew will give you the tour. Marthe, our housekeeper, has set some dinner aside for the two of you, and is setting it up in Matthew’s tower.” My head reared in her direction. “Tower?” I balked. She smiled, “Yes, Matthew has his own tower, there are a lot of stairs, if you choose, but we’ve since installed an elevator.” She explained. “How many stairs?” I queried as Matthew bustled in the door with our bags. “One-hundred and fifty in total. Seventy-five to the first level, where my office and library sit, then another seventy-five to the bedroom.” He smiled. “Is that how you kept in shape?” I teased. “Among other things,” He joked back. “I was just telling Diana that Marthe is setting dinner up for you and Diana in your office, Matthew.” Ysabeau informed. “Thank you, Maman. I think we will head up then if you don’t mind, it’s been a very long day.” Matthew explained. Ysabeau waved us off after hugging Matthew and surprisingly, hugging me as well.

Marthe was an excellent cook. She had made rack of lamb and I was licking my fingers it tasted so good. “I take it you enjoyed dinner?” Matthew interjected. I nodded, a huge smile on my face. “Well if you’re finished, I thought we could head up to the bedroom.” He smiled. “I could use a shower.” I informed. “I smell like airplane, surprisingly, even though it was only an hour-long flight.” I added. Matthew grabbed our bags and set them in the elevator, along with the cart carrying our dinner plates. “Why are we bringing the cart?” I asked in confusion. “Well, we will go up, and then send the cart down to the kitchen.” He explained. My mouth formed a silent ‘oh’. “You’re adorable you know.” He smiled, kissing my cheek.

I took a hot shower, just to get the days grime of travel off of me while Matthew made a few calls. He wanted to check in with Marcus and Miriam to see if anything had transpired since we left. The Dean was going to make a formal statement to staff about our departure so it looked official. When I stepped out of the shower, I could hear Matthew’s voice echo into the bathroom. “Thank you, Marcus. You will let me know if you hear anything?” Matthew confirmed as I wrapped a towel around myself. I had put my hair up, so it didn’t get wet, and pulled the tie out holding it in place. “Alright then. Goodnight.” Matthew stated, ending his call.

I walked out of the bathroom and over to him, as he sat back on the side of the bed. “Everything okay?” I questioned as he leaned back on his hands, watching me. He nodded. “Nothing has come up yet, but they’ll let me know if they hear anything.” He confirmed. “Hmmm…” I responded, straddling his hips. His hands moved to my hips as his head tilted up towards mine. Our lips met in a soft kiss before he snuggled his head against my chest, hugging me tightly. “Diana?” Matthew mumbled from between my breasts. I giggled at the sensation his voice put on my towel clad skin. “Yes?” I implored. “I need to tell you something.” He confessed, pulling his face away from my breasts to look at me, his hands supporting my back so I didn’t fall. “Is it something bad?” I questioned worriedly. “No, no, at least, I don’t think so.” He started. His eyes met mine before he continued. “Because of your blood donation, we started the DNA sequencing and when that happens it becomes part of our archive.” He explained. “What does that mean, part of the archive?” I pushed, playing with the hair at the back of his neck. “It means that your DNA is run against all the other samples we hold. Sort of like how the FBI has CODIS to match DNA to crimes.” I nodded in understanding. “So, something came up?” I pondered. His eyes met mine and held my gaze before he continued. “There was a match, to your DNA.” He stated. “To who?” I retorted in surprise. “It’s not just a who, but a case.” I remembered Matthew telling me that his lab helped the police with unsolved cases. “Okay,” I pressed. “It would appear that our lab is doing testing on the DNA and trace evidence from your parents murders.” He finally admitted, watching me for a reaction. “What does that mean exactly?” Matthew explained that when my parents were murdered on their trip to England roughly twenty-five years ago, they didn’t have a full process yet for DNA extraction but samples were still collected and kept for later testing. “What are you telling me exactly?” I cried. “Shhhh…don’t cry love. It just means that we have your parent’s DNA on record and it matched to you, at least that’s the basic point. What it means for you is, I can work on the case. There’s other evidence and hopefully, I can find who killed them.” I smiled gently. “Really? You think you could?” I asked hopefully. “I really want to. I hope I can, but processing everything will take some time.” He clarified. “What other evidence do you have? Are you allowed to tell me that?” I urged as he sat forward more, cuddling me close to him. “I normally wouldn’t, but I will tell you because I know I can trust you’re not going to tell everyone!” He smiled. “Okay.” I nodded. “I had to have Marcus look it up while you were in the shower, so I got some details about your parents.” He began. My eyes didn’t leave his as he continued. “You need to know they fought back Diana. They both had DNA under their fingernails, which means they had to have gotten a piece of their murderer.” My eyes welled up, and I tried not to cry. “It’s okay. Cry if you need to.” He soothed as I rested my head on his shoulder. “The possibility that we could know who killed them, after all this time? I have to call Sarah and Em.” I retorted, jumping from his lap. “Hey, hey, slow down.” He called, following me to my bag where I’d stored my phone. “I can tell them, right?” I begged. “Of course, you can. Just please ask them not to tell anyone. And I mean anyone. For all we know Diana, they died at the hand of someone they knew.” Matthew rationalized. “I’ll make sure they know not to tell anyone.” I confirmed. “Are you okay?” He posed. I nodded again.

Matthew stepped into the bathroom to take a shower and I crawled into bed before calling Sarah and Emily. “Hello? Diana?” Sarah called down the line urgently. “Hi Sarah, is Em on the line too?” I questioned. “I’m here honey, are you okay?” Emily queried. “I am. I had to leave Oxford though.” I explained. I relayed the past few days events to Sarah and Emily and the reason for leaving Oxford. I knew they’d be worried, but I also knew I was safe with Matthew. “So, where are you?” Emily queried. “I’m with Matthew, at his mother’s house, in France.” I stated. “And you’re okay?” Sarah pressed. “I am. I will be.” I added, trying not to cry. “If you need anything, you call us honey. You can come home.” Emily offered. “I know Em. But there is more, and this is separate. It has to do with Mom and Dad.” I started. I heard them both take a breath. “What could you possibly have to tell us about Rebecca and Stephen?” Sarah questioned in shock. I explained Matthew’s lab in a little more detail and told them about the DNA sequencing and the tests that he could run. “Are you saying that Matthew could find out who killed them?” Emily whispered. “Yes. It’s not conclusive, but he can run the evidence and hope for a match.” I finished. “I don’t want to get my hopes up, Diana.” Sarah admitted. “I know Sarah, but the possibility that we could know the truth finally, it changes everything.” I finished by telling them they couldn’t tell a soul, adding the same rationalization that Matthew did about possibly knowing their killer. After a few more reassurances that I was safe, I said goodbye and placed my phone on the nightstand.

The pillows on the bed were a little high for the neck, so I rearranged them before settling back in. Just as I got comfortable, Matthew stepped out of the bathroom, completely naked, and half wet, towel drying his hair. He was completely oblivious to my staring at him, a small smile tugging at my lips. “Hey there handsome.” I called. He turned abruptly and smiled at me. “Sorry, I thought you’d be asleep.” He admitted. “I just got off the phone actually.” I pulled back the covers for him to join me, and so he could see that this was a no-clothing zone. “I take it I don’t need pajama bottoms?” He teased, tossing both of our towels back into the bathroom, before sauntering over to the bed and climbing in beside me. “Completely optional.” I confirmed, pulling him into my arms so he was over top of me. I wiggled myself underneath him, wrapping my legs around his waist and fastening my lips to his. He moved his lips down to my neck, latching on to his favourite spot and making me giggle. His eyes looked up to meet mine. “I love you.” He stated simply before pushing inside me, and thrusting hard, but slow. My back arched at the feeling, my breasts pressing into his chest. “I love you.” I replied before our lips met once again. We both reached our releases but still remained together, continuing to kiss and caress before cuddling up and falling asleep.


	6. Chapter SIX

**Desire Made Real**

**By Bettie Mae**

**[FanFiction.net](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/13065929/) **

**DISCLAIMER: All rights to Deborah Harkness. Just borrowing the characters.**

**Chapter | SIX**

My mind was reliving the events of the previous night. The way Matthew’s hands traced along my legs, spreading me open, before he bowed his head, his eyes locked on mine as he pressed his lips to the inside of my thigh. His lips finally found purchase on my heat, bringing me to orgasm quickly. After the first, he played my body like an instrument, knowing each stroke, touch, and kiss that would bring about his desired result. I returned the favour and had him on his back as my mouth trailed along his thighs, hips and eventually his hard length. The sighs and groans that emanated from his lips, urged me on and he finished in my mouth. I rolled over in bed, a silly smile on my face as I replayed the events once more, only to find it cold. Matthew wasn’t there.

My tired eyes blinked open to see Ysabeau posed above me, a worried expression on her face. “Diana?” She whispered. “Ysabeau? Where’s Matthew?” I queried, rising to a sitting position and taking in the view of the sun peaking in the window. “We’ve had news,” She began as the early morning sun blinded me, suddenly. “What time is it?” I asked, pushing the covers off my legs and noting the wall clock had barely reached 9:00AM. “Diana, something’s happened.” Ysabeau interrupted. “What do you mean, what’s happened?” I called in worry. “It’s Matthew, Diana. He’s been in an accident.” She phrased darkly. “What do you mean an accident? Ysabeau, what’s happened?” I urged. “Marthe is bringing the car round, he’s been taken to hospital.” She finished. “What fucking happened, tell me!” I ordered.

Two hours. I’d been sitting in the waiting room for two hours, while waiting for the doctors to tell me what was wrong with Matthew. All Ysabeau could tell me was that he was driven off the road by another car and was unconscious. The tears didn’t stop. I was in a state of shock. ‘At least he was alive,’ was what my mind would tell me. I kept replaying our night together, how he’d taken me in his arms, moved inside me, brought me pleasure. The feel of his naked skin next to mine. I was roused from my musings by a new voice. “Ms. Bishop?” Was called. “Yes?...Yes, what can I do for you?” I finally posed. “My name is Detective Baldwin.” I nodded in understanding at his introduction. “Do you have news on Matthew? Please tell me?” I cried. “Ms. Bishop. Please, take a breath.” Detective Baldwin issued, trying to calm me. “He’s okay, Ms.” He confirmed. “Then what news, please anything?” I cried. “We believe, based on the evidence that your….,” He trailed off. “Boyfriend, Matthew’s my boyfriend.” I confirmed. “We believe that Matthew was being followed by another car, and it forced him off the road. Sadly, there is no trace of the other car, just evidence that it exists.” Detective Baldwin informed. I gave the Detective all the information on Peter Knox, Gillian Chamberlain and even Juliette Durand. Even though she hadn’t showed up as of yet. “I need to see him, please.” I begged. “I believe the doctors have him under surveillance. He’s unconscious I’m afraid. Blow to the head.” Detective Baldwin admitted. “How do you know he’s okay, if he’s unconscious?” I bellowed. “He was awake during transport but fell unconscious. From what the doctor told us, he’s in shock. And will wake soon.” Detective Baldwin informed. “Please, take me to him, now?” I pleaded.

Detective Baldwin conversed with the doctor and nurses before I was allowed admittance to his room. His personal nurse was giving me evil stares. It made no sense, she was no one to me or to Matthew. I finally entered his room. Matthew looked like he was asleep. An IV was in his left hand, issuing fluids and pain medication. The head nurse informed me that he should wake soon. Ysabeau and Marthe went to get a coffee and to give me time to sit with him.

A bandage was across his forehead. Likely where it met the windshield or dashboard, from my understanding. A hard sob broke from my lips at his appearance. ‘He’s alive,’ was my mantra. My feet led me slowly to his bedside. I gripped his right hand in mine and rested my forehead in his neck, where I could feel his heartbeat. “I love you,” I mumbled into his neck. I swear with that small utterance that I could feel his hand grip mine. The tears were more prominent. “Please be okay.” I uttered in his neck, my lips lightly tracing the side of his jaw, before forming over his lips. “Please wake up. I need you Matthew.” I cried. It was difficult to not wrap myself around him, trying to find the life in him in this prostrate position.

The flighty, evil-staring nurse stepped into the room and gave me another evil stare. “Can I help you?” I offered in politeness. “Mr. Clairmont is not to have visitors.” She intoned, and that’s when I felt it. His hand gripped mine, hard. I looked to his face to see his bright green eyes on mine. “MATTHEW!” I called, my hands cupping his face. “Mon Coeur. I love you.” He stated flatly. The nurse called out, “I will get the doctor.” She huffed, leaving the room abruptly. My tears were a river of emotion as my upper body collapsed on his, holding him to me. “You’re awake, you’re okay? You’re okay right?” I pleaded. “I’m alright, Love.” He assured. He lifted his right hand, cupping my cheek. “What happened?” I intoned, as he lifted me to lay in the bed next to him. “Just let me hold you first.” He added. “Tell me, please, I’m driving myself crazy.” I extorted. He took a breath, his arms holding me flush against him in the small bed. His eyes found mine before he spoke. “I was heading to town to get a few groceries for Maman, and a few things for you,” He began, leaning down and kissing my forehead. “I got to town, got the things I needed and I felt off.” He explained. “What do you mean off?” I implored. “Like I was being followed. But I didn’t’ see anyone, so I took off, to head back to Sept-Tours. That’s when I saw it.” He elaborated. “Saw what?” I pushed. “Don’t know for certain, just that someone was following me and trying to force me off the road. I tried to control the car, but I couldn’t.” He affirmed, keeping me close as his arms surrounded me. “Mr. Clairmont!” We heard, breaking our solitude. “I’m Doctor Satu Jarvinen. But please call me Satu.” The Finnish beauty intoned. “Hello, Doctor Jarvinen. This is my girlfriend, Diana. So, anything you have to say to me, she can hear.” Matthew stated plainly. “Very well.” She nodded before continuing. “You have a minor concussion, and we wanted you admitted to keep an eye on things, but it looks like all is well. The slight brain swelling seems to be almost gone, but you might experience some headache issues for the next few days.” Dr. Jarvinen intoned. “Thank you, doctor, but when I can I go home?” Matthew posed. He was being cheeky and his hand was under me groping my ass. My head turned suddenly to his face where he looked at me innocently. “Well, you’ve been here for about seven hours, and no issues have arisen, if anything, you’re back to normal. So, I will file the forms for your release, but please be advised to return to hospital if any new symptoms arise or any new pains begin. Agreed?” Dr. Jarvinen negotiated. “Agreed. Thank you.”

Half an hour later, Matthew was released, but his clothes were covered in blood from his head wound. He was forced to wear scrubs from the hospital. “Matthew?” I pushed. “Yes Love?” He replied, taking my hand in his as we left the hospital. “Are you certain you didn’t see who was following you? Or had any idea of who it could be?” I argued. “I think it was Gillian. But I didn’t want to tell the police, because I want to deal with her myself.” He explained. “Why would Gillian hurt you like that, she claims to love you!” I added. “I don’t know. Diana, look at me Love.” He pleaded. “I love you, Mon Coeur. Whether it was Gillian or Knox or even Juliette for that matter, it doesn’t matter, we don’t go anywhere alone!” He informed. “I was so scared, Matthew. Two hours, they didn’t tell me anything, I didn’t even know if you were alive.” I cried, as the car, led my Marthe, took us back to Sept-Tours.

Ysabeau held Matthew in an embrace like only a mother could. We’d arrived back at Sept-Tours and Marthe was ordering Matthew to rest. “You should lay down.” I offered. “I will Mon Coeur. But you’re coming with me, yes?” He replied as Ysabeau finally released him from her grasp. “I don’t want to be anywhere else but with you.” I cried, slipping under his offered arm and wrapping my arms around his mid-section. “Detective Baldwin will be by later to get a full statement, Matthew.” Ysabeau informed. “Yes, Maman. I expected as much.” Matthew replied before finally leading me to his tower.

“Are you in any pain?” I queried, as Matthew entered the bathroom. “No. I’m fine, really, Love.” He confirmed as he turned on the water to the bathtub. “Join me?” He intoned simply before shucking the shirt the hospital left him with. Matthew must have seen my face, flushed from tears and worry. He sat on the edge of the tub and pulled me near. “Come here, Diana.” He whispered, wrapping me in his arms. “I was so scared, you have no idea, Matthew.” I cried. “I know, Love. Believe me, I know. I’m sorry you were so worried.” He alleviated. “They wouldn’t tell me anything and Ysabeau and Marthe had already seen you. They went to get coffee, so I was just left there waiting. That stupid nurse of yours kept glaring at me.” I harrumphed. He pulled back to look at me. “Glaring at you? Why?” He questioned as he slowly pulled my shirt from my body, tossing on the floor. “I’ve no idea. I was polite to her, and just before you woke up, she told me you were not to have any visitors, but the head nurse said different.” I explained. “I heard her tell you that, actually.” He nodded. “Come, let’s get in the bath.” He added, helping me off with my yoga pants before pulling the last dregs of the scrubs from his body. Matthew stepped in, the bubbles foamed at his knees, as he helped me step in as well before laying back and pulling me down with him. I was facing him, straddling his lap as his hands traced the naked flesh of my back, causing goose bumps to arise. “I love you, Diana.” He whispered, his lips touching my forehead in a soft kiss. “I love you, Matthew.” I replied, wrapping my arms around his neck, gently before tracing them up to his bandage covered forehead. “Can I look?” I posed, nodding to his head injury. “Yes, Mon Coeur.” He replied, as his hands continued to roam along my back, one finding purchase on my left butt cheek. “You like my ass, don’t you?” I teased. “No, I love your ass.” He smiled back as I gently peeled the bandage off. There was a long gash on his forehead and my fingers traced it gently. “Ten stitches.” He explained. I nodded in reply. “It’s not hurting you? No headaches?” I urged. “No, no pain, no headaches. Although I have a different sort of ache.” He smiled.

Matthew allowed me to wash him before he washed me. We climbed into bed naked and Matthew was trying to prove that he was very much okay. No words were needed as he pressed into my flesh, letting me feel his arousal against my thigh. My legs parted instinctually as he rested his body in the divot formed. My legs wrapped around his waist and without warning, he slipped himself inside of me. His thrusts were hard and urgent and he brought me to climax twice before finally finishing himself. We never did sleep. Laying together, chest to chest, my nipples pebbling at his touch as he caressed every inch of my skin, over and over. Like he was trying to memorize every last inch. My hands found their way over his chest and pectorals as they took in the soft bruised flesh from his seat belt. His head wound was the worst but he was still bruised elsewhere. “What are you going to do about Gillian, if you’re not going to tell Detective Baldwin?” I finally released. “I don’t know, Mon Coeur.” He relayed, resting his head on my breasts. “I told him about Knox and Gillian and I even mentioned Juliette.” I explained. “I didn’t know you wanted to keep it quiet.” I apologized. “It’s okay, Love. He does need to know; I just can’t be sure it was Gillian.” He replied, as one of my hands played with his hair, the other tracing along his back. “Would Juliette really try to hurt you like that?” I started. “I mean it’s more likely she was involved simply based on location. When you said she’d moved to Venice, I just figured, we’re in France...” I trailed off. “I was thinking that as well, but how do we get proof?” He posed, lifting his head, his eyes meeting mine as his chin rested on his hand, which covered my breast. Our bubble was popped when Ysabeau called into the room from the hallway that Detective Baldwin was here and wanting to speak to Matthew. We reluctantly climbed from the bed and after Matthew assured Ysabeau we would be down shortly, we dressed, quietly. Matthew took my hand in his, kissing the inside of my wrist. “We will tell the detective, Mon Coeur.” He began. “He has the resources to find things out.” Matthew finished.

Detective Baldwin was sat in the library, a pot of coffee at his elbow and biscuits on a plate nearby. Matthew and I entered and took a seat on the small sofa as Marthe brought in some tea and more cookies. “Thank you, Marthe.” Matthew stated simply before looking to the detective. “Mr. Clairmont, Ms. Bishop.” He addressed. “Please, just call me Diana.” I informed as Matthew declared he could refer to him simply as Matthew as well. “Since your release from hospital, I’ve come across some new evidence.” The detective began. He had our attention and we let him finish. Detective Baldwin did a search on the passports for Peter Knox, Gillian Chamberlain and Juliette Durand. It would seem that Juliette is still in Venice, and has not left in over six months, so our suspicions on her involvement were now void. Knox and Chamberlain’s passports, however, are both active and place them in France. “What are you going to do?” I called in worry. “They tried to kill Matthew, that’s clear.” I added. “Calm down, Love.” Matthew intoned, pulling me into his side. “I’m sorry.” I added, looking to Detective Baldwin. “It’s quite alright, I understand the worry, you’re scared.” He advised. “Of course, I am.” I confirmed. Baldwin looked from me to Matthew before continuing. “We tracked down the rental car that Peter Knox and Gillian Chamberlain rented from the airport and they claim it was stolen. It was found in an abandoned lot and had paint transfer on it that matches your car, Matthew.” The detective informed. “Do you believe them? That it was stolen?” Matthew queried. “No, the car was dusted for prints and only theirs were found. Besides, if it was stolen, there would be evidence of someone trying to break into the vehicle and the prints lifted from the steering wheel would have been smudged. There is none of that, so to me. They were both involved and likely both in the car during the accident.” The detective declared. “Accident my ass.” I mumbled under my breath but Matthew heard, and bit his lip to not smile. “Accident is the wrong word of course but what else do you refer to it as?” Detective Baldwin posed. “I don’t know, but attempted murder would be more apt.” I snarked back. Both Matthew and Baldwin laughed. “You’re right, Love. But you’re very adorable all fired up and angry like this.” Matthew explained, curling his arm around my shoulders. “What evidence do you have against Knox and Gillian?” Matthew pressed. “Traffic cameras.” The detective stated simply. My head shot up at this. “You have them on film?” I urged. “Yes. Both in the car. The footage shows Matthew passing an intersection on his way back to Sept-Tours and seconds later, Knox and Gillian follow.” He finished. “Then arrest them, charge them.” I retorted angrily. “We have arrested them. But there is something that might make you angry.” Detective Baldwin warned. “What exactly?” Matthew interjected. “The recording Diana shared with me, of them talking in the Café in London,” Baldwin began, taking in a deep breath before continuing. “My superiors were concerned that he is a murderer, walking free.” He added. Matthew looked at me before turning back to the detective, urging him to continue. “Gillian Chamberlain was driving that car, we have her on film, but she might get a deal because of the information she claims to have against Knox.”

Detective Baldwin left shortly thereafter, and Matthew and I sat in quiet in the library, ingesting the new information. Juliette had no part in this, despite our earlier suspicions. Knox was only involved because Gillian was blackmailing him and even though she did the worst of it and almost killed Matthew, she might still get off. Our quiet moment of contemplation was interrupted when Matthew’s cell phone started blaring its familiar tone. “It’s Miriam.” He confided as he answered the call. “You have something?” He questioned as he listened to her on the other end of the line. “You’re certain?” He posed as I waited for him to finish. “Thank you, Miriam.” He added, as I rested my head on his shoulder. “I’m quite alright, I assure you. Just a small head wound and few stitches.” He confirmed before ending his call. I turned my gaze to his as his hand came up to cup my cheek. “Miriam ran some tests on the evidence in your parents’ murders.” He began as I sat up. “And?” I pressed. “She tested the DNA evidence found under your parents finger nails and it revealed two clear DNA sequences.” He explained. “What does that mean? Matthew?” I cried, as my bottom lip started to tremble. “Come here,” He stated, pulling me to sit on his lap as he cradled me against him. “It means, that your parents were murdered by two people.” He clarified. “Two people? Did she find a match?” I begged. “Yes. This is where it gets complicated though.” Matthew stated. He described how the DNA that Miriam tested revealed that the two killers were related, likely father and son. But more importantly, it throws any deal Gillian wants out the window because the match was to Peter Knox. They don’t need her or her evidence now. “Peter killed my mother? My dad?” I cried. “I’m sorry, Mon Coeur.” Matthew calmed as he let me cry out my frustrations. “I feel relieved in some way.” I admitted. “Because you finally know the truth.” He affirmed, brushing a wayward hair away from my face. “I need to call Detective Baldwin. Before they make some deal with Gillian.” Matthew clarified. I nodded in acquiescence.

Matthew paced in the library as he made his call to Baldwin. Marthe interrupted to let us know that dinner was ready and that she had sent some up to Matthew’s rooms for us. I thanked her before Matthew ended his call and we went to eat. “Baldwin will be over after dinner and Miriam will fax me the DNA reports and evidence for him to use against Knox and Gillian.” He confirmed. “Does this mean it’s finally over? We can go back to Oxford?” I pressed. “Yes, Love. We can go home, although I wanted to ask you something.” He began as the elevator finally opened to his office-slash-library. The scent of dinner wafting through the air. Marthe had made a lasagna. “Well let’s eat and you can tell me.” I smiled, as we sat next to the fire, both in an upright chair and a cart between us. “Diana,” Matthew began. I looked up to meet his gaze. “Yes?” I intoned, setting a napkin on my lap. “When we go back to Oxford, I wanted to know if you would…” He trailed off. “What? Matthew?” I asked in concern, slipping from my chair and into his lap, cupping his face. “Move in with me?”


	7. Chapter SEVEN

**Desire Made Real**

**By Bettie Mae**

**[FanFiction.net](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/13065929/) **

**DISCLAIMER: All rights to Deborah Harkness. Just borrowing the characters.**

**Chapter** **| SEVEN**

My go to therapy. Running. I don’t know how long I’d been out, but I think I’d ran six miles already. I called Sarah and Emily when I first returned and told them the news about the DNA correlations, and to say they were ecstatic was an understatement. I came to a stumbling stop near the bridge along the river. My hands on my knees as I tried to catch my breath. The sun was just setting and I knew I should get home.

I couldn’t stop my thoughts from moving to Matthew and I cried in frustration. We’d been back from France for four days, and I haven’t seen him in the flesh, since that afternoon he’d dropped me off at my rooms upon our return. My reply to his request was not what I really wanted but, looking back, I knew it’s what I thought I wanted. Although I declined, thinking it was too soon. We’d had our first real fight, and I seemed to be concerned with how it would look, had I said yes right then. We’d only known each other for six weeks at most. It was the end of October now and Halloween was approaching. I was interrupted on my walk back to my rooms by a figure stepping into my path along the bridge. I stopped short at her obvious beauty and menacing stance.

“Well, well, well, if it isn’t the famous Dr. Diana Bishop.” She addressed, tauntingly. “Who are you?” I pushed, my defences up. I couldn’t even call for help, I had a habit of leaving my phone in my rooms when I went running. “Detective Baldwin ran the wrong passport. Just saying.” She teased. “Juliette?” I clued in. “Ding, ding! Give the girl a prize.” She laughed. “What do you want?” Juliette circled me, as if she was predator and I was prey. I kept turning my body so she wasn’t behind me at any time. She began telling me how she has Dual Nationality and the passport that the detective ran in France, was her Venetian one. “So, you managed to fool police, you’re still not answering my question. What do you fucking want!” I pushed. “What I’ve always wanted, little girl…Matthew, of course.” She taunted once more. “It’s really pathetic how you and Gillian both keep going after a man who doesn’t want anything to do with you.” I spat. “You do know the pathetic reason why she is going after him don’t you?” She pressed. “No, I don’t” I harrumphed. “She saw some fucking psychic who told her that her soul mate had a link to science and his name would start with ‘M’,” She explained before adding. “She thought it was Marcus at first.” She spat. “So, she’s in jail now. He will never want you.” I replied angrily. “Is that what you think? She intoned, finally stopping her circling. “No, it’s not what I think actually. It’s what I KNOW.” I stated as clear as possible. Matthew knew I’d want the truth and he’d told me already on our weekend away at his house in Oxfordshire. “I also KNOW, about the text messages you sent Matthew when you ‘heard’ about his car accident.” I clarified. “He wouldn’t show you those.” She replied arrogantly. “Oh, but he did. He forwarded them to me so I could read them myself. We had a good laugh about it too. How you said you would, ‘comfort him’, or ‘take care of him.’ So sad,” I knew I was only angering her with a comment like that, but she was really that obtuse. “Then why did I get a call, informing me that he missed me!” She thought she had the upper hand for some reason as her stance read nothing but arrogance.

My explanation to her, on how I was in the same café when I overheard Gillian telling Peter to contact her, went ignored. I reached for my phone, to play her the proof when I remembered it was back in my rooms. “I swear, I have that conversation on my phone and I’d play it for you but I never take it running with me.” I explained. “He really, he doesn’t miss me?” She stumbled over her words. “I’m sorry, but no. That was all Peter and Gillian.” She seemed to lose her composure for a moment before she collected herself. “You expect me to believe you? I think not. I will hear it from him first.” She spoke angrily. “You can do what you want. Clearly you will anyway. Just like when you cheated on him to begin with.” I added before trying to walk away. I was barely two steps away from her when I felt her grab my pony-tail, hard. I stumbled as she twisted, causing me to fall on my hands and knees. I could tell the skin was broken as blood seeped through the knees of my pants. I turned over and shouted at her, “What the fuck is your problem!”. I moved to push myself up off the ground, but she beat me to it, and stepped on my abdomen, the heel of her stiletto shoe causing me to stop for fear she’d actually puncture me. “You really don’t know my involvement, do you?” She taunted. “No, I don’t.” I mumbled. “Who do you think left the envelopes for you, bitch.” Her long-nailed-manicured hand gripping my throat hard. “You’re hurting me. Please” I cried. “Good. I’ve been hurting long enough. He was mine first, and he will be again.” She threatened. “No, he won’t. It doesn’t matter if it’s me with him or someone else, Juliette. He’s not in love with you, and hurting me, is only going to make him angry. He will never trust you again. You did that when you cheated, you know you did.” I explained, her hand tightening just a little more. It was starting to cut off my air and my hands gripped at her wrist, trying to pry her hand away. She suddenly lifted her foot and kicked at my head and I fell back before she walked off. My hands went to my eyebrow and came away with blood.

It took me much longer to get back to my dorms. I was shaking too hard and couldn’t even undress myself. I was in a lot of pain. My knees, my throat, my head, all aching and bleeding. I grabbed my phone and called Matthew. “Diana,” He answered after the first ring. “Matthew,” I cried. I felt pathetic and weak as sobs wracked my body. “I was attacked.” I added. “I’m leaving the lab now, I’m coming over.” He soothed. I nodded my head until I realized he couldn’t see me. “Mon Coeur, are you okay?” He called down the line when I didn’t answer him, and I felt relieved at hearing him call me by his term of endearment. “Juliette,” Was the only word I could get out. “What happened? Diana?” He pressed as I heard his car start in the background. “I was running, she stopped me on the bridge, attacked me.” I began. “I can’t even get my clothes off to clean up, I’m bruised and I hurt. There’s blood.” I added somberly. “I’m almost there. Get your medical kit from the bathroom, Love.” He instructed. “Is your door unlocked?” He added. “Yes.” I confirmed. I heard his car shut off and the door slam. “I’m here, I’ll see you in a minute.” He reassured.

Matthew found me on the bathroom floor, the medical kit between my knees and my body racked in sobs. I thought this was over, that we had Peter and Gillian and it was done. Now Juliette is here, making things worse. I looked up and Matthew stood in the door way. He picked me up gently, taking me to my bedroom and sitting me on the bed. He grabbed a chair and sat it in front of me, taking in the gash on my head. My mind went back to how I hadn’t seen him in four days and how we’d only communicated through text messages. “Were you ignoring me?” I stated quietly, as his eyes met mine. “I’ve barely seen you since we’ve been back and I know we fought, Matthew.” I cried. “No, no, no, not at all, Love, I’m sorry if you felt that way.” He stated, before adding, “I was contacted by Detective Baldwin and they wanted us to run the DNA evidence against Knox and his father, one more time to be sure it was conclusive. So, I’ve been busting my ass in the lab to do so.” He assured. “You’re not mad at me?” I asked almost childlike. “I could never be mad at you; you’ve been through so much.” He comforted. “Ma Lionne,” he finished. “Will you…will you hold me, just for a minute?” I asked lamely. I had barely finished my request when I was off the bed and in his arms. “I’m so sorry love. I know me being stuck in the lab right after our first fight, probably came across as me ignoring you, but I wasn’t. Just busy.” I nodded, moving closer into his arms. We sat for a few minutes before he pulled back and kissed me lightly. “Let’s get you cleaned up, that gash over your eyebrow doesn’t look too pretty right now.” He stated.

I sat quietly as he cleaned up my wound. It didn’t require any stitches, thankfully. He kissed my palms sweetly after cleaning the small gashes from the pavement when I initially fell. “Let’s have a look at that neck of yours,” He stated, and I pulled my running top off so he could see it without any obstacles in the way. “It’s pretty bruised, what did she do?” He asked worriedly. His hands caressing my arms, lovingly. “She wrapped her hand around my throat and squeezed, her nails dug in pretty hard too.” He nodded in understanding, before asking, “What about that eyebrow?” My eyes met his before replying, “Kicked me in the head with her stiletto shoe.” Matthew looked at me in shock. “Okay, let’s get those pants off and have a look at those knees.” He instructed. Matthew finished assessing all my injuries, and bandaging them. They were mostly minor, although I was bruised pretty bad too from the fall. “You should take a shower, wash away the dirt.” He suggested.

I was wobbly on my knees but took a quick shower and when I came out, Matthew was sat on my bed, a cup of tea on the bedside table. He stood up when he saw me and helped me put some clean yoga pants on and a t-shirt. “What time is it?” I questioned. “Just past 7:00PM.” He stated. “Come here, Love. Give me a cuddle on the bed for a bit and tell me everything.” He added, tugging me to his chest as he leaned against the headboard. “Matthew?” I posed, as his lips rested against my forehead, his arms holding me close but not too tight. “Yes, sweetheart?” he replied as his cheek now rested on my head. “I want to move in with you. If it’s still something you want.” I admitted, looking up at him. The smile on his face was answer enough. “What about what you said before?” He posed, referring to our argument. “I was just scared, and after thinking it over, I realized I was more concerned with how other people would see things.” I admitted. “We can wait you know, until the new year at least.” He offered. “I think that would be nice. But,” I trailed off, turning to look at him. “But what?” He pressed. “We can still have adult sleepover’s, right?” I smiled cheekily. He laughed in reply. “Of course, Mon Coeur. I wouldn’t have it any other way.” He returned, kissing my cheek once more.

After telling Matthew exactly what happened with Juliette, he pulled out his phone to show me a text from a number that wasn’t in his phone. “What’s this?” I posed, taking the phone from him. “I expect it’s Juliette. I deleted her from my phone after we broke up, yet she sent this, moments before you called me earlier.” I nodded in understanding before reading the text. My eyes scanned the lines, taking in what she wrote. ‘You were mine first, Matthew. I want that chance again. But your little girlfriend tells me that it will never happen because you don’t trust me. I want the truth. If she wasn’t in the picture, would I have had a shot?’ The first message ended and she sent a second. ‘She says she has some recording of this being all on that other bitch and Knox. I want to know if you honestly ever missed me’ I read as a third was below, and I scrolled. ‘By the way, sorry I messed up her face.’ I handed him back his phone. “You haven’t replied.” I stated, sipping from my tea. “Of course not. You called, and you are always going to be more important. Besides my not replying should be answer enough.” He stated simply, kissing my cheek. “That night, Diana, at Sept-Tours. When I asked about moving in together, that wasn’t what I was going to ask you.” He stated. “What are you talking about? You looked so tense, almost scared.” I posed as he slipped from the bed and kneeled beside it, pulling something from his jacket pocket. My hands fumbled to put my tea cup down before they raised to my mouth as a shocked, ‘Oh!’ expression transformed my face. “What are you doing?” I mumbled as he took hold of my hand. “Diana, Mon Coeur, you know how in love with you I am, and I realize that we might not have been ready to move in together when I first brought it up. But an engagement changes that.” He stated. “Is there a question in there somewhere?” I smiled. He laughed lightly before moving closer to the bed. “I love you, Diana. I believe in you, in us. You are my soul mate, and my reason for life, and I can’t imagine a life without you in it. I want to grow old with you. Will you marry me?” He asked, hope filling his features as tears filled my eyes at his words. I started nodding emphatically. “Yes,” I finally mumbled as he rose to kiss me. I held on to that kiss, as it was our first true kiss since we had returned from France. “Wait, here, put the ring on.” He smiled. “When did you get this?” I asked admiring the beautifully crafted ring. “It’s what I was doing that morning when I left Sept-Tours, the morning of the accident. We have a box in the vault and it holds some precious jewellery from my mother’s family.” He began as he slipped it on my finger. “Matthew, how old is this?” I asked in shock. “It’s been appraised and the antique dealer we brought it to confirmed it’s a ‘gold and diamond renaissance ring’, circa 1600.” He smiled. “I can’t wear this, what if I lose it!” I cried worriedly. “No, this is yours, to wear. Maman insisted. Besides, if something happens and it gets lost, then let’s hope it brings someone else the same result. A ring can be replaced Diana, but you can’t. You’re more precious than this ring.” He crooned, cupping my cheeks as my eyes met his. I nodded in agreement. “Why this ring?” I asked. “I figured a piece of history for the historian.” He smiled cheekily. “I love you Matthew.” I cried, latching on to him.

Our quiet solitude was interrupted as Matthew’s phone began blaring. He picked it up and checked the call display. “It’s Marcus,” He explained, answering the call. “Marcus.” He stated flatly, smiling sweetly at me and kissing my hand softly. “Does it have to be now?” He replied, irritated. “I know, okay, I’m on my way.” He succumbed, hanging up his phone. “You have to go, now?” I questioned, sadly. “I do, I’m sorry. I did rush out of the lab. I was worried about you.” He added, reaching for his suit jacket, that was tossed on my bed. “Then I’m coming with you.” I replied, reaching for socks and shoes. “You should rest.” He tried to coax. “And Juliette is the one who delivered that fucking envelope to my rooms, I’m not staying here, alone, please don’t make me.” I broke down. “Fuck, of course, I said it at Sept-Tours, we don’t go anywhere alone.” He replied, holding my cheeks in his hands as I nodded. “Come on then love, bring a change of clothes for the morning, we’ll go to All Souls. Have you had anything for dinner?” He tacked on at the end. “No, I went for my run after class-,” He interrupted me, “Wait, how long did you run? You called me at 6:30PM, that’s almost three hours.” He finished. “I was upset, thinking you were ignoring me.” I admitted. “Oh, love, fuck me.” He mumbled hugging me closer. “It’s okay, I know different now.” I replied. “But it’s my fault, if you hadn’t been out there, then Juliette-,” I stopped him, putting my finger over his lips as I shook my head. “No, Matthew, if not now, she would have eventually.” He seemed to agree unwillingly.

Matthew led me into his lab, my hand securely in his. “Diana! Hi!” Marcus called excitedly when he saw me, “Jesus, what happened?” He added, taking stock of my injuries. “We need to call the authorities and report Diana’s attack at the bridge on the river.” Matthew stated simply. “Do you want them to come here?” Marcus queried as Matthew released my hand, and pulled a zip-lock baggie from his jacket pocket with what looked like swabs. “What is that?” I asked in shock, reaching for it. “What is that!” Marcus interjected pointing at my left hand. “One thing at a time please.” Matthew tried to calm, although his smile was infectious. “I tended to Diana’s injuries from the attack. It was Juliette.” He stated simply. “Juliette Durand? No fucking way!” Marcus replied in shock. “So, these are from her injuries and will likely have DNA from Juliette on them?” Marcus confirmed. “Yes. Juliette all but admitted it in a text message to me, but I want irrefutable proof.” Matthew exclaimed. “Of, course. I’ll run them now. But first, what is that on the lovely Diana’s finger, Matthew.” He posed cheekily. Matthew couldn’t stop the smile as he looked to me. His arm came around my shoulders. “Well, as you’re being so insistent, I would like to introduce you to my fiancée.” He smiled, leaning down to kiss me. “Congratulations! That’s fantastic news.” Marcus intoned, giving Matthew a man style hug. “Shit, now I feel like an ass for having to call you in.” He added. “It’s alright, mate. Now, please call the police so they can come take Diana’s report.”

Matthew settled me in his office with a cup of tea while we waited for an officer to come by to take my report. We didn’t have to wait long as there was a flag on mine and Matthew’s names to address things quickly, what with the news of Peter Knox and Gillian Chamberlain’s arrests making its circulation in the news. I did get emotional recounting what happened, but Matthew was my comfort. They assured us that there would be a broadcast out for her arrest. It was late when we were finally finished, almost 9:15PM, and Matthew finished up what he had been called in to do in the first place. “Why don’t we go get a late dinner, and then head to my rooms.” He offered, taking my hand in his. After saying our goodbye’s to Marcus, we left the lab and headed to an Italian restaurant, Gino’s Spaghetti House. We were seated in a far corner table and I admired the simple décor. Green and white checked table cloths covered each table and a long bar ran the length of the restaurant. I settled myself across from Matthew as he sat in the corner. “No, no, come sit next to me, Love.” He called, reaching for my hand. “How are you feeling? After everything?” He asked, tucking me into his side. It was clear he was feeling guilty about my admittance to thinking he had been ignoring me. He was being extra affectionate, but I didn’t mind one bit. When the server approached our table, it was clear she was eyeing me, while taking in Matthew’s appearance with great appreciation. “May I offer you the wine list?” She began, settling two menus down for us to look at. “Yes, please.” Matthew replied, his eyes on the menu. She nodded before stepping away. It didn’t take long to choose what we wanted, and when the server returned with the wine list, she handed it to Matthew. “What look’s good, love?” He asked, putting it in front of me. “Ohhh, this one looks good.” I stated, pointing out the Montepulciano D’Abruzzo. Matthew smiled and turned to the server. “A bottle of the Motepulciano D’Abruzzo, please.” He ordered. “Are you sure, sir?” She posed, side-eyeing me. I felt like I needed to say something, but Matthew did before I had the chance. “What my fiancée wants, she gets.” He stated simply, kissing my cheek. “Very well, do you need more time with the menus?” She added. We ordered our dishes and the server put them in before she returned with our wine. Even with the obvious envy from the server, we had a pleasant dinner, and it was quiet. At some point, I’d swivelled in my chair to face Matthew, and he lifted my legs over his left, which was concealed by the table cloth. His right hand moved firmly up my thigh until his hand was cupped over my sex. His lips found mine and although he was kissing me chastely above the table cloth, he was being completely scandalous below. “Matthew,” I giggled. He smiled, as he kissed my neck. “You know,” He began. “We haven’t properly celebrated our engagement.” He finished, his lips on mine again. “Let’s get out of here please.” I whimpered. Matthew had to help me from the table, and he left more than enough cash on the table for the bill before helping me to the car.

“You’re terrible.” I teased, as he shifted the car into gear, tearing off to All Souls. It was only about ten minutes away, but he teased me at the table, and it was my turn to return the favour. I slipped my right hand over his thigh, not being suggestive at first, and his eyes looked to me quickly. I kept my head turned out the window, away from him. When I felt that he decided I was going to play nice, I moved my hand before I could think twice about it. Shifting closer, I moved my hand over his hard length, and boy was he hard. He jerked the car suddenly. “Bloody hell, love, I almost had an accident.” He laughed, moving his hand over mine. “Well, at least it really would have been an accident this time.” I smiled. He shook his head slightly. “Too soon?” I posed as he parked the car. He shut off the engine before turning to me. “I love you, but I really want to have celebratory sex now.” He teased. “I agree, but,” I started, slipping from the car. He was quick to follow, and took my hand in his, pulling me flush against him. “But, what?” He urged. “We did kinda have our first fight, so…” I trailed off. The smile on his face was massive as he snuggled his lips into my neck, kissing and sucking firmly. “You want make up sex first don’t you.” He whispered, starting to walk backwards towards the door to the building. I giggled as his walk turned into a jog, and he tugged me after him. Running up the stairs, he stopped abruptly, and I crashed into him. “What are you doing here?” He snarled and I peeked around him to see Juliette Durand outside his door. “You haven’t answered my messages, so I came to get answers.” She replied, as if she was talking about putting laundry on. “My not responding should have been answer enough!” He shouted. She went to move and he shouted at her one more time. “Stay the fuck where you are!” He ordered, keeping me behind him in a protective stance. “Diana? Call the police.” He asked me sweetly, handing me his phone.

* * *

Photos of the ring: [1](https://i.imgur.com/JwNLnF0.png) | [2](https://i.imgur.com/WiOXwaz.png) | [3](https://i.imgur.com/WfhTfL4.png)


	8. Chapter EIGHT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first chapter where more explicit sexual content occurs. Be warned if that's not your thing.

**Desire Made Real**

**By Bettie Mae**

**[FanFiction.net](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/13065929/) **

**DISCLAIMER: All rights to Deborah Harkness. Just borrowing the characters.**

**Chapter** **| EIGHT**

Matthew had to half carry me up the stairs to his rooms. I was so tired of crazy bitches trying to take what was mine. Not that he wasn’t his own person, but they were bat-shit crazy. The police had to literally carry Juliette away, she was yelling for Matthew and he just shook his head at her behaviour. He turned to me, cupped my face and asked if I was okay. Thankfully, She was finally gone. The third piece of the puzzle that had been our hell for just over six weeks, or maybe it was seven now. I’d lost count.

“I guess the mood is gone?” I mentioned, as he stripped his suit coat off for the last time that night, tossing it over the back of the sofa. He turned so fast I thought his neck would snap, before pulling me into his arms. “You better hope not darling.” He crooned, as his lips suctioned onto his favourite spot on the underside of my neck. His hands roamed down my back, cupping my backside, firmly as he pressed his very evident arousal into me. “I was wrong.” I mumbled, incoherently, when he finally pulled away. A Cheshire-cat like smile covered his face as he walked backwards, slowly, leading me into his bedroom. “It’s finally really over now, Love, and now it’s our time.” He intoned. Just as his lips met mine, hard and firm; dual ringtones broke into our moment. “Bloody fucking hell.” He cursed, reluctantly pulling away. “No shit.” I added. “Who’s calling you?” I asked, pulling my own phone from my jacket pocket, at the same time as I slipped my coat off. “It’s the prosecutor for Knox and Gillian, and I guess now Juliette, gimme a sec, Love.” He asked as I picked up my phone and went to the sofa to regale my aunts with the latest. It seemed they were the only ones that called me, other than Matthew of course.

“Hey Sarah, Em.” I greeted them. “Hey honey, sorry to call so late, but we have some gossip news that we’d thought you’d get a laugh at.” Emily stated, giving a small chuckle at her own recollection of what she has to share. “Yeah, what’s that?” I urged, reclining into the few pillows that lay on the sofa. “You know that photo you sent to us, of you and Matthew, cuddled together on a lovely renaissance sofa?” Sarah questioned. “Yes, from when we were at his house in Oxfordshire.” I confirmed. “Well Vivian and her daughters were over for coffee. Vivian is helping us plan the annual Halloween party, and you know how Cassie and Lydia are…” Emily began. Cassie and Lydia were like my nemeses in high school. They took pleasure in trying to humiliate me, or bully me, but I would always just walk away. That didn’t mean they didn’t laugh their asses off at their efforts. “Yes, I know all too well.” I murmured. “Well, they saw the photo. Em printed it out and framed it. It’s on the shelf near the kitchen.” Sarah explained. “The point of this is?” I pressed. “You should have seen them, Diana! Cassie couldn’t stop making snide comments about how you could possibly land, and I quote, ‘a man who walks like sex’.” Emily laughed. “What the hell does ‘walks like sex’ mean?” I replied, horrified. “I think she was trying to think of the ‘sex on legs’ quote, but Matthew’s image muddled her brain.” Sarah interjected. “He is very handsome, Diana.” Emily intoned. “Right. So, they want what is mine? Nothing new there.” I harrumphed. “Yes, well, they are petty childish girls anyway. Moving on.” Sarah finished.

“Is that all you called for?” I asked, preparing to tell them about today. “Well, we wanted to check in with you. Is everything okay with you and Matthew? Was he ignoring you?” Sarah posed. I’d called them again the other night, feeling sorry for myself and told them about our fight. “No, not in the least and trust me, everything is fine now.” I confirmed, smiling wide and gazing at my ring. “So, what was the problem?” Sarah pushed. I gave a brief summary of Matthew’s work on doing the DNA against Knox one more time, and the results being conclusive. “Oh, honey, I’m glad that it was confirmed, but not at your expense.” Emily argued. “It wasn’t at my expense, Em. He was getting home so late; it wasn’t fair to wake me. But I did call him today.” I had to take a deep breath before I explained not only who Juliette was, but what she did. “She kicked you in the head?” Sarah exclaimed, mortified. “I’m okay. Really. I’m a little bruised, but Matthew cleaned everything up and he even had the forethought to use swabs when cleaning my wounds, to collect DNA evidence.” Both Sarah and Emily seemed impressed at that. “So, you’ve made up and everything is fine?” Emily asked, as Matthew waltzed over to me, and lay down, nestling himself between me, and the back of the sofa. His arm moved over my abdomen, keeping me close, as his head rested just in the crook of my neck. “Yes, he’s here right now, literally laying on the couch with me.” I confirmed, snuggling into his embrace. “I’m glad you’re okay, honey.” Emily affirmed.

“We do have some news to tell you.” I began, biting my lip nervously. Matthew lifted his head and his eyes met mine, as he nodded his head slightly. “Two things actually.” I added, biting my lip harder. Matthew used his thumb to pull my lip from my teeth as he kissed my temple sweetly. “What do you mean, two things, what Diana?” Sarah questioned in urgency. “Let her tell us, Sarah.” Emily interrupted. “Well, in the new year, Matthew and I are moving in together.” I rushed out. “Isn’t that soon?” Sarah cautioned. “Not for us, and it ties in with the second announcement.” I explained. “Are you pregnant?” Sarah shouted. It was so loud that Matthew started laughing, and I had to elbow him to shut him up. “NO, I’m not pregnant, Sarah.” I confirmed. “But we are engaged. We’re getting married.” I spat out, afraid of their reaction. “Oh Diana, congratulations sweetheart! That’s wonderful news.” Emily shrieked in excitement. “That, can’t be, she barely knows him, Em.” Sarah argued. “It’s not your life, Sarah.” Emily chastised. Sarah huffed gently. “You’re right, I’m sorry, Diana, it’s just we’ve not met him-,” Matthew interjected, so I turned the phone on speaker. “Hello Sarah, Emily.” He spoke, his thick English accent was deep, and I felt the vibrations from his chest, move through my body. “Hello! Matthew,” Emily called in excited enthusiasm. “I was hoping to join Diana at Christmas, when she planned to visit with you.” He added, before I reached up to kiss him. “Well, that would be really nice.” Sarah replied, irritation emanating from her tone. “I know you don’t know him, yet, Sarah, but…” I trailed off. Since my parents' deaths, I’ve always wanted my aunts' approval. Even if I pushed certain things aside or didn’t take their advice. “But what, Diana?” Sarah urged. “I love him.” I cried, burying my head in Matthew’s neck. I didn’t want them to hear me cry. “I love you too, Mon Coeur.” He whispered to me, before addressing my aunt. “I know this is sudden, at least for you and Emily, Sarah. But I love Diana, more than my own life.” He declared, before adding. “I also know that to you; it seems like we’re rushing. But we know what we want, and that’s each other.” He finished, plainly, his eyes meeting mine. “We’ve always wanted for you to be happy, sweetheart. It’s just so hard when you’re there and we’re here, and now, you’ll be there permanently.” Sarah confessed. “I’ll still come back for visits, Sarah, you know that!” I argued. Sarah huffed indignantly before replying. “You didn’t even call it, ‘coming home’, Diana.” She retorted angrily. “I don’t need this, why can’t you just be happy for us. I’m hanging up now.” I harrumphed. “No, wait, honey, please!” Emily called, as Matthew sat up after I did, his arms holding me steady on his lap. I was now more agitated than I was earlier, as tears threatened to fall. I heard a click, at least one of the phones on the line disconnected.

“Em?” I called, figuring Sarah had hung up. “I know it’s hard to understand her viewpoint honey, but I’ll help her see, it’s about your happiness. She’s always so worried about you, you know that. The last time someone she loved went to England...” Emily trailed off and I finished for her, “They never came home.” I cried. “She feels like she’s losing you. Albeit in another way, but I don’t even think she realizes that she’s putting that on you.” Emily explained. “No offence, Emily, and I’m not speaking for Diana, but it also seems a little selfish of her.” Matthew interjected. “I agree.” Emily replied. “I’m sorry Em.” I cried. “You’ve nothing to be sorry for, Diana. You and Matthew both have been dealing with...a lot of crazy lately, and of course it’s brought you closer.” Emily explained. “Sarah, she just needs…” Emily took a deep breath. “She has to learn to adjust to it, I know, but she doesn’t have to make me feel like shit for being in love and following my heart.” I stated in frustration. “What was that thing your mother used to say to you, about love being magic?” Emily probed. “Love is magic. Its desire made real.” I nodded, smiling to myself. “Give her time, honey.” Emily calmed. “It might not be enough time Em. I don’t want to wait to marry, Matthew.” I added. “How soon you thinking there, Love?” Matthew questioned cheekily, and I know Emily heard the smacking kiss he left on my cheek. I could feel her smile through the phone. “Christmas. Or just before really.” I answered Matthew, but Emily heard as well. “Next year, Diana?” Emily posed. I shook my head, and Matthew smiled. “No, Em. This year. Six weeks or so.” I finished as Matthew pressed his lips to mine, hard. “I can’t wait to marry you, Love.” He crooned, his forehead against mine. “I’ll be there with bells on, Diana, and so will Sarah.” She confirmed. “We don’t know where or anything, but I’ll let you know.” Emily and I said our goodbyes and she even complimented Matthew for making me so happy. He actually blushed at that.

“So, is that enough time to plan a wedding?” Matthew asked, as I tossed my phone to the end of the sofa and straddled his lap, holding his face in my hands. “That depends. What kind of wedding do you want?” I asked. My fingers ran through his hair, down to his neck and back up. He groaned gently at the sensation. “All I want, is you, at the end of the isle, a few witnesses, and a simple get together to celebrate.” He stated. I nodded. “That’s all I want too. I don’t want to drag things out, looking at China patterns or napkin colours, elaborate flower arrangements. I want simplicity. Just you, me, and our closest family and friends, and…” I explained, trailing off. My eyes met his and they were shining with love. “And what, Ma Lionne?” He pressed, pulling me against him tightly so our foreheads were touching. “I’d like to have it at Sept-Tours.” I confessed, biting my lip in nervousness. “Maman would adore planning you know. And Marthe, bloody hell, Marthe will be ecstatic, and cook up a storm!” He smiled. “Really?” I asked hopefully. “Really.” He nodded. “Now…” He stated firmly, standing with me in his arms. His hands held me close as my legs wrapped around him, my arms around his neck, my hands pushing up into his thick hair. “Now, what?” I whispered, as his eyes took on a lustful gaze. “Now I want to have both make up sex and celebratory sex with my girlfriend and then my fiancée.” He admitted, making me giggle.

Matthew set me down on the edge of the bed, but I stood and immediately started undoing the buttons on his shirt. My impatience showing. He helped me pull my shirt off, tossing it on the floor, before his followed. I gasped in surprise when he lifted me, and we both fell together on the bed. His arms held strong on either side of me, so his weight didn’t crush me, and my legs wrapped around his waist, instinctually. I trailed my hands up the naked flesh of his arms, over his biceps and up around his neck, pulling his lips to mine. He growled into my kiss, and his lips were urgent, but slow, firm and yearning. “Matthew,” I whimpered. He moved his lips to my neck, sucking on his favourite spot before moving down to my chest. Our eyes met over the peaks of my breasts, and he smiled, cheekily. My nipples hardened as he blew on the lace covered peaks before wrapping his mouth over them sensually. His tongue lapped at the fabric before he used his teeth to pull it away. Suddenly, he lifted me gently, his hands moving to my back to unclasp my bra. The straps fell off my shoulders, so he pulled it away and tossed it behind him somewhere, not taking his gaze off me. “So, fucking beautiful, Diana.” He murmured, covering the flesh of my left breast with his lips, sucking and licking. I felt his right-hand cup my other breast, pulling and plucking at my nipple and my back arched off the bed at the sensation.

The descent down my body was excruciatingly slow. He couldn’t get where I needed him fast enough. “Matthew, please.” I begged, as my hands tugged at his hair. “What do you want, Love?” He taunted, pulling the sides of my yoga pants and underwear down, and slipping them off my feet, again tossing them haphazardly behind him. His crooked smile grew, at the sight me spread before him. It excited me. “Taste me,” I whimpered as his right hand, held firm against my abdomen, keeping me still, while his left, lifted my leg over his shoulder. His gaze was hard and steady as I felt his lips against my clit. My body arched at the sensations as whimpers of pleasure escaped while he continued to kiss, lick and nibble at my lips. “More, please more.” I cried as his hand finally left my stomach and trailed below. I felt him slip not one, but three fingers into me with ease, as he pumped furiously. His lips latched on to my clit once more and sucked with vigor. “I’m there, Matthew, don’t stop.” I called, my hands tugging and pulling at his hair. My body convulsed as my orgasm ripped through me, but he kept licking until my body finally relaxed. “How was that, Love?” He asked, a cheeky smile on his lips as he slipped his fingers into his mouth, tasting me. “Your turn!” I deadpanned, pulling his head up and his body followed, laying over me.

Pushing him back, he turned onto his back and I moved down, straddling his thighs. Matthew helped me undo his belt and I swatted his hands away. “I said it was my turn.” I intoned, raising an eyebrow at his defiance. “Yes, Mistress.” He teased, a coy smile on his face. He relaxed back, his arms going behind his head as he watched me. I finally got his pants undone and he lifted his hips so I could tug them down. I had to climb off of the bed to get them off. ‘Bloody tall ass man.’ I thought to myself before launching myself back over him, my lips attaching to his. “Touch me.” I posed, his arms moving from behind him to cup my ass and press me against his erection. My lips trailed down over his jaw, his neck, over each pectoral until I reached that happy trail of hair. That little peach fuzz trail that takes you to your most wanted desire. Matthew’s moans echoed in the room as my lips kissed down, down, down. I moved over each hip bone, my lips kissed and licked his flesh, while his hands caressed my hair. He pushed it away from my face just so he could see my tongue on his body. My fingers traced that little ‘V’ dip, like an arrow, directing you to the prize. His cock was thick and long. It bobbed slightly, and without warning I wrapped my lips over the head, and sucked down as much as I could. “Bloody hell, shit!” He called, and I couldn’t help but smile at the expletives. “Something wrong?” I teased, wiping my mouth suggestively. “Give a guy a little warning next time, Love. But damn, that felt amazing.” He replied, as his head fell back on the bed. I bent down once more, and took him in my mouth again. Only this time more slowly. My right hand wrapped around the base, stroking up while my lips descended, meeting somewhere in the middle. Matthew kept mumbling and groaning things like, ‘Fuck, shit. So good.’, when suddenly I felt his hand on my shoulder. “Up here, love, come here. I don’t want to finish in your mouth, not tonight.” He explained, pulling me up over his hips.

Raised up on my knees, Matthew’s chest brushed against mine as he helped me lower myself over his cock, slipping inside with ease. “Bloody fucking hell. You feel so good.” He groaned. When Matthew was horny, his voice lowered a half octave and it was so sexy and arousing. Our bodies were skin to skin. His right arm was behind him, supported by his hand to keep him from falling backwards. His left was on my ass. His lips… His lips moved from nipple to flesh, to the other nipple and breast before finding purchase on his favourite spot on my neck. Both hands finally moved to my hips, pushing and pulling me over him. Our movements started slow, drawing it out, when suddenly, he lay back, my hands falling to either side of his face. “Hold on, darling.” He smiled. His hands held my hips firmly as he started thrusting, hard and fast from beneath me. Sounds I never knew I could make erupted from my lips and the cocky bastard was smirking at me while doing it. “What’s so funny.” I cried. He slowed down again. “Why are you slowing down?” I added. “Roll over, please.” He smiled. Never slipping from inside me, he managed to flip me onto my back before lowering down on to his elbows. Thrusting his hips frantically and hard I suddenly felt an orgasm wash over me without warning. “I’m coming. Fuck, Matthew.” I cried, pulling his lips to mine. “One more, love. I want you to come one more time for me.” He panted, as one hand moved down to rub at my clit as his lips melded to mine. “Goddamn it, you’re so good at that.” I gushed. I could feel him smile against my neck as his slow rhythm finally started going faster again. “I’m so close. Diana,” He urged as I felt my third orgasm rip through me. Seconds later, Matthew called out as his release filled me, but he kept thrusting slowly until we’d come down from our highs. “I love you, Mon Coeur.” He breathed, rolling over and pulling me to rest on his chest. “I love that you can do that like you do.” I laughed. “I’m glad you love that I can do that. But it’s only ever been like this with you.” He replied, cupping my cheek. “I love you, Matthew.”

I had to clean up, things were a little squishy. Matthew joined me in the shower but, we just cleaned off before crawling into his bed. My thoughts already going over how our skin felt pressed together and the things he made my body do with his lips, tongue, fingers and cock. “What are you thinking about?” He whispered, kissing my temple. His arm was under my neck, while the fingers of that arm traced light patterns on my shoulder. “Just you.” I replied, turning to face him. Our lips met once more, but it was sensual and slow. “I’ll never get enough of you.” He stated, pushing some hair off my face. “Well, you are marrying me now, so…” I trailed off. He laughed at that. “I will call Maman tomorrow and see what she has planned. Maybe we can do Christmas at Sept-Tours as well, invite Em and Sarah to stay.” He related. “Thank you.” I murmured, feeling the tears starting to form at his kindness. “For what?” He questioned, an adorable look of confusion on his face. “For speaking up earlier, to Em and Sarah. I know Sarah can seem harsh, but she did raise me. She’s always worried.” I explained, wrapping my arm around his waist. “I know, sweetheart. She’s been your mother figure after all. Losing her sister and brother-in-law in such a tragic way, I think she’s always going to have some fear of losing you.” He suggested. I nodded, thinking the same. “I just feel like I can never please her because I’m not doing what she thinks is best.” I confessed, running my fingers over his chest. “I’ve literally followed in my parents’ footsteps with history. My father was a historian. My mother a teacher. I grew up with that for seven years.” I cried. My eyes met his as he lifted my hand from his chest, kissing my newly decorated ring finger. “It’s how you keep them close, Diana. And Sarah, she just needs to find a way to keep them close, other than you. You’ve always been the physical representation of them for her, but you found them in history, and now teaching.” He mused. Kissing my cheek. “I never even looked at it that way, but it makes sense.” I agreed. It was then that I remembered Matthew got a call earlier too.

“Hey!” I called abruptly, lifting my head. “What?” He smiled, lazily. There was a contented, sweet smile on his lips. “What was your call about earlier?"


	9. Chapter NINE

**Desire Made Real**

**By Bettie Mae**

**[FanFiction.net](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/13065929/) **

**DISCLAIMER: All rights to Deborah Harkness. Just borrowing the characters.**

**Chapter** **|** **NINE**

Classes were almost over for this quarter, as Christmas break was set to begin tomorrow. Which also meant that my wedding to Matthew was approaching. I was sitting at the desk in my classroom waiting. A few students wanted some one on one time to go over some details and questions for their papers, before handing in their final versions at the end of Christmas break. When it was 4:45PM, I was hoping no one else would trickle in. I’d given a window from the time class ended at 3:00PM until 5:00PM for anyone to either stay after class, or stop in and see me. My focus was on my laptop as I reviewed notes. I’d taken them that morning at the Bodleian. My attention was broken when there was a rough knock on the door. After standing in preparation to greet one of my students, I looked up to see Matthew. He was leaning against the door frame, a small bouquet of lilies in his hands, and a wide smile on his face. “Matthew!” I called excitedly, running over to him. His arms wrapped me in an embrace, before he pulled back slightly to hand me the flowers. “Thank you.” I praised, smelling the flowers. “I wanted to meet you before you left, thought we could get your luggage and you could stay with me tonight, so we can sleep in before our flight to France tomorrow.” He explained. I nodded in approval as I led him into the room. “We can’t leave now?” He asked, leaning against the desk, pulling me to lean against him. My arms went around his torso as I leaned my head on his chest. “I gave them until 5:00PM, so I’ll leave then. If someone shows up after 5:00PM, then that’s their fault.” I replied.

We arrived at our departure gate at the airport moments before boarding. It was only an hour flight, but Matthew insisted on first class. Shortly before take-off, we were buckled in and I rested my head against Matthew’s shoulder as he held my hand, firm in his. “Matthew?” I mumbled, turning my eyes to meet him. “Yes, Love?” He replied, bending to kiss me quickly. “I’m scared.” I confessed. He turned, as much as he could with the belt at his hips, his eyes searching mine. “About the wedding, marrying me?” He asked worriedly. “No, no, if anything, you and the wedding are what I’m sure of.” I reassured, my hand moving to cup his face. “I’m scared of…” I trailed off. “Sarah?” He offered, putting his arm around my shoulders. I nodded in the affirmative. “You will have to talk to her, but you don’t have to be alone, Mon Coeur.” He comforted. “You’ll stay with me, no matter what she says?” I queried. “You’re stuck with me for the rest of your life, no matter what, Love.” He confirmed. Matthew’s eyes searched mine, and he raised his hands to cup my face before firmly, locking his lips to mine. I don’t know how long we kissed, but we reluctantly pulled away when the overhead speaker came to life, the pilot announcing our take off. 

My thoughts throughout the flight were on Sarah. I loved her, of course I did, but she could have an acid tongue when she wanted. Not realizing how her words could cut. After she hung up on me and Matthew, leaving us on the line with Emily, she’d called again a few days later, and tried to convince me to change my plans. I couldn’t understand why she felt I needed to. I was thirty-three years old, I wasn’t rushing into things as a naive young girl. Suffice it to say, she was harsh in some of her comments which resulted in me hanging up on her. I’ll never forget her saying to me, “You’re throwing your life away Diana! Your parents would not want this for you! You have a life here, and I cannot accept this.” She challenged. My reply cut just as deep. “You don’t know what they would have wanted Sarah! They’re dead, so don’t speak for them!”. I admonished before ending the call there. I hadn’t spoken to her since, but Emily had been in contact. She shouldn’t have been apologizing on Sarah’s behalf.

“It’s so beautiful out here.” I commented, taking in the views of the countryside as Matthew drove us to Sept-Tours. “I don’t really get to take it in, as I’m usually behind the wheel.” He laughed. “I could drive for a while.” I offered, reaching my right hand over to rest on his thigh. “No, it’s fine love.” He replied, glancing at me and winking before holding my hand in his. We were driving in silence for a little while, a classical radio station on in the background, when I felt Matthew slip his hand up my thigh, squeezing gently. I cuddled against his arm, resting my cheek against his bicep. “I love you.” I stated plainly. “I love you, darling.” He reciprocated. We were half-way to Sept-Tours, and I was getting antsy and nervous. Matthew noticed my fretting and just plainly asked. “What’s wrong, Love?” He posed, glancing from me to the road. “I think…” I began. “No, I know, once we arrive, we’re going to be ripped apart.” I admitted. “Your mother will pull me one way to get my take on the decorations, and they’ll want to have me put on the dress to make sure it fits properly and if not that, Marthe will want to know about the food, and that’s not including Sarah and Em!” I wailed in exasperation. Matthew pulled off the main road, and up a small hidden lane. We were shrouded in a small forest encampment. After turning the car off, Matthew unbuckled his belt, unbuckled mine, slipped his seat back and pulled me into his lap so I was straddling him. “Look at me please.” He whispered, resting his hands on my hips in support. My eyes met his before he continued. “If you get overwhelmed, say something. You can be too polite for your own good.” He warned, smiling sweetly. “I know but I don’t want to be mean, they’re working hard to bring this together for us.” I whined. “I know love, but maybe..” He started, testing my reaction. “Maybe, I could call Maman, now, as if we’re at a rest stop, and let her know to keep things calm.” He suggested. I nodded, lamely. “Would that help?” He added. “I don’t want her to think I’ve asked you too, though.” I explained. My hands moved up around the back of his neck, playing with his hair. “I’m calling. Sit right there.” He ordered, smirking as he pulled his phone from the cup holder.

Matthew took ten minutes to talk to Ysabeau. “Thank you, Maman. She’s overwhelmed, with work, and her research, and this is a holiday as well, we don’t need that when we get there, please.” He offered. “No, she can’t hear me, she’s using the restroom, but she’s fidgety and restless and I want her to relax.” I heard him express. “Yes, thank you. We’ll see you in just over an hour then. Bye, Maman.” He finished, setting his phone back down. “What did she say?” I pressed, moving to lift his sweater up. “She’s going to talk to Marthe and Sarah and Em, and after they welcome us, we have the evening to ourselves.” He quoted. “But it might be a good time for you to take the initiative to talk to Sarah.” He explained. I nodded as I continued to pull his sweater over his head. “What are we doing here, Love?” He laughed. “I’m taking advantage of you, sexually.” I teased. “No complaints here, continue on.” He smiled, using the lever at the side of the seat to lower the back so he was laying down. His hands moved to the hem of my sweater and pulled it up and over my head. Our hands were frantic, as mine went to his belt, and his to the button on my jeans. I had to open the driver’s door, and slip off his lap to get his pants down and mine, before crawling back over him and lowering myself over his erection. “Ohhh, fuck. Diana.” He cursed, as I moved over him slowly. He sat up suddenly, latching his lips onto mine, his hands on my back pulling me flush against him. His hair was between my fingers as I scratched at his scalp. He groaned loudly, and our bodies rocked in sync. “Matthew,” I moaned erotically, as his hand slipped down to rub my clit, bringing forth a shuddering orgasm. My walls clenched around him and I felt him release moments later. He lay back on the seat, pulling me with him, and we rested long enough to catch our breath. We dressed again and were getting settled to get back on the road when a thought hit me, and I giggled. “What?” He pressed, looking both ways before pulling on the main road again. “The car rental company is so going to want to get this car detailed now.” I laughed, and he smiled and laughed in response as well.

True to Ysabeau’s words, everyone kept clear after greeting us. Even Sarah seemed more amicable then she had been. Taking Matthew’s advice, I put out the olive branch and asked Sarah if we could talk in the library, while looking at Matthew. He nodded in response, leaving our bags next to the elevator before following us into the library. “I thought we were talking alone?” Sarah stated snottily. “Sarah, drop the attitude. HE’s going to be my husband whether you like it or not.” I informed, firmly. “Diana!” Emily called suddenly, rushing over. “I can’t believe you Sarah! Why would you do this?” Emily added, admonishing her. “What are you talking about Em, what’s going on?” I queried. I felt Matthew wrap his arm around me and mine moved around his waist on instinct. Emily looked to me and Matthew, eyes full of unshed tears. Before she could say anything a new voice rang out in the library. “Diana Bishop! Come here, give me a hug!” The uninvited guest announced. “Chris?” I called in shock. “What are you doing here?” I questioned, not moving from Matthew’s side. I felt his grip on me tighten. “He showed up at the house looking for you, and you’d not been in contact since you’d left Yale.” Sarah stated offhandedly. “I’ve been at Oxford, I’m a professor now.” I explained, ignoring Sarah. 

She seemed rather smug with herself. After all the talk of Matthew and his issues with Gillian and Juliette, I’d neglected to tell him that Chris and I dated briefly at Yale. It wasn't something that even got physical, just fizzled out, at least on my end. We bonded over the fact that he had no living family and I only my aunts. So he’d spend holidays with me and even had come to Madison for one Thanksgiving. “So, who’s this?” Chris asked, looking at Matthew and his protective arm around me. “Matthew Clairmont, Diana’s fiancé.” He introduced with pride, reaching his hand out to shake. “Right, Sarah said you were seeing someone.” He smiled. But it was completely put on. I was starting to wonder why he was here when it suddenly clicked. Sarah thought she could deter me from marrying Matthew by bringing an ex-boyfriend around. “Chris, can you excuse us for a few, we need to have a private conversation.” I asked, signalling for him to leave the library, and close the door. “Right, sure.” He said dejectedly, looking over his shoulder. He seemed to realize that Matthew wasn’t following, and chimed in. “Uh, are you not coming man?” He asked quizzically. “No, Diana has asked me to stay, unless you’ve changed your mind, Mon Coeur?” He questioned, looking to me for direction. “Stay please.” I simply replied. Chris left, closing the door firmly behind him and I reared in on Sarah.

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” I shouted, not hiding any ounce of my anger. “I’m sorry, Diana, I just found out when I saw him pulling up.” Emily tried to reason. “You didn’t know Em?” I asked. “No, honey, I’m sorry.” She confirmed. “Then it’s not on you, but you!” I started, pointing my finger in Sarah’s face, my rage evident. “Diana, come on, at least keep your options open.” Sarah managed. “Are you psychotic? You do know he still hopes something will come of us, but it’s never going to happen.” I spat. “I’m in love with Matthew, and no matter how many ex-boyfriends or suitors you traipse around me, that’s never going to change.” I challenged. “How are you so sure of him!” Sarah deadpanned, raising her voice to match mine. “Because I know my own heart.” I replied simply. My gaze turned to Matthew, and he looked on sympathetically. We weren’t without our pasts, it’s expected that we’d both have exes, but Sarah knew and completely blindsided him. “You left him at Yale previously to go to Oxford for your work, you never explored it fully.” Sarah urged. “Why are you pushing this?” Matthew interjected. “Can’t you see what you’re doing to her?” He added, moving forward. The tears in my eyes finally let loose. I stood next to Matthew as he challenged Sarah. “Stay out of this!” Sarah spat. “You put me in this the moment you tried to push another man onto my fiancée. You’re so bloody worried about losing Diana, but the only person pushing her away is you!” He argued. “Okay, calm down, everyone, please.” Emily stepped in. Sarah turned her back. “Are you okay?” Matthew whispered, looking at my tear stained cheeks. I nodded mutely. “IF you can’t accept that this is what I’ve chosen for my life Sarah, then I won’t have you be a part of it.” I spoke plainly. My gaze turned to Emily with sorrow. She understood, Sarah was doing this to herself. “So congratulations. You just lost me. And it’s your fault.” I finished, leaving the library and pulling Matthew with me. 

We managed to escape, unnoticed to Matthew’s tower and were now in his office, sitting next to the fire. Marthe had moved a sofa next to the fire. Matthew requested one be brought in. I knew it was only so we could cuddle together, rather than sit in separate chairs. “Diana?” He called, cautiously. “Yes?” I replied, my head on his chest. He lay on his back with me cuddled into his side, and we lay comfortably cuddled. “Do you want to talk about Chris?” He asked. I laughed gently before turning my gaze to meet him. “You know you don’t have to worry about me going back to him or anything right?” He smiled. “I know that, Love, I mean more about the fact that he’s here, and likely will be for Christmas.” He explained. “I feel indifferent really. I mean I liked him at school, at Yale.” I explained. “But, it didn’t become anything close to love.” I felt him nod against my head. “But he clearly doesn’t feel the same, otherwise he wouldn’t be here.” He confirmed. “Sarah knew that. I can’t believe her, the more I think about it, the more confused I am. I just don’t understand why she’s so against you.” I rambled. “I think I have a theory on that, darling.” Matthew admitted. I sat up to look at him and he did as well. Still cuddled into his side, he explained his reasoning. Sarah looked at him as the person taking me away from the only real home I’ve known. So if he’s not around, I would move back to Madison. Logically it makes sense, as the ‘why’ of her actions. Though it still doesn’t make it okay. “I have to say I give Emily a tremendous amount of respect for standing against her.” Matthew added. “She’s always been an advocate for what I wanted, especially if it went against Sarah.” I explained. “Psychologically, Sarah seems to have a fear of losing people. So, the idea of you living with me, marrying me, us starting a life, is like her losing your mom and dad all over again.” He finished as the elevator dinged. Marthe stepped out with a cart. “Hi darlings, I’ve just brought you some dinner.” She smiled sweetly. “Thank you. How’s everyone doing downstairs, Marthe?” Matthew queried, helping her with the cart setup. “Tense, Matthew. Everyone is upset with Sarah and she’s just not budging. I don’t understand it.” She confessed. “Thank you, for dinner Marthe.” I added. “We’ll talk about the food and decorations tomorrow alright?” I offered. “Anything for you sweetheart.” She smiled. “Anything for her eh? What about me?” Matthew laughed. “You just show up at the end of that isle boy, that’s your job!” She jibed. 

I was feeling overwhelmed suddenly and out of nowhere, just started sobbing. “Jesus, child, are you alright?” Marthe asked in concern. I couldn’t stop. I was frustrated and angry at Sarah for being so closed minded and stuck in an alternate reality. “Marthe, would you excuse us please?” Matthew urged gently. “Of course, you ring me if you need anything. I’ll bring up some tea anyway!” She advised, leaving again by the elevator. “Come here, Love.” Matthew cooed, pulling me onto his lap. “I’m sorry. I’m just so...I’m just so…” I cried. “I know darling.” He comforted. 

I was roused from sleep sometime later, but didn’t remember falling asleep. My stomach was rumbling. “There she is.” I heard to my right. Matthew sat at the end of the sofa, my feet in his lap as he read. “You fell asleep before dinner, it’s still warm. Did you want to eat now?” He asked, rolling the cart near as I sat up. I nodded mutely as I sipped at the hot beef stew Marthe had conjured. “Sorry.” I mumbled. “Diana, you’ve been through enough, emotionally. It’s no wonder you’re exhausted, Love.” He comforted, his hand rubbing up and down my back. I ate with gusto and polished off my stew, along with two dinner buns with butter. I noticed Matthew on his phone for a moment as I moved to put the cart in the elevator. “Just leave it there, Love, Marthe is bringing up some tea, she’ll take it down.” He advised, pulling me over to the sofa and into his arms. I snuggled into his embrace and held on tightly. The elevator dinged, signalling Marthe’s return, but I didn’t move my position. My hands were playing with the hair at the back of his neck as his hands supported me. One of which was on my ass of course. Matthew suddenly tensed under me and I looked up at him to see his gaze firm and hard on the elevator. Moving my gaze, I saw Chris standing there. “What are you doing here? This is my tower and private rooms.” Matthew growled out. I tried to calm him. “It’s okay.” I whispered, getting him to look at me. He nodded in acquiescence and relaxed back against the sofa as I turned back to Chris.

“What are you doing here?” I managed. “I wanted to talk to you.” He offered. “No, I mean here at Sept-Tours, in France.” I amended. “Can we please talk in private?” He shuffled on his feet nervously. He should be nervous, he had no right coming to Matthew’s family estate. “No. I don't have secrets from my soon to be husband, so say what it is you have to say.” I started. “You can begin by telling me, why you are here.” I ordered. “Fine, you want the truth? You know how I feel about you Diana. I thought we had something really special.” He admitted. “It wasn’t what you thought it was Chris.” I confirmed. “You brought me home to meet your aunts, Sarah and Emily.” He offered. Chris had a satisfied, smug-like smirk on his face at that comment. I was beginning to think that he was under the impression that just because they hadn’t met Matthew until now, that he was more special. “No, after me telling Sarah and Em about you not having any family, they extended the invitation for you to join me in Madison on Thanksgiving break.” Chris was not seeing this for what it was now and it was clear he misinterpreted it then. “Who invited you here?” Matthew interjected. “Sarah did. She told me that you were rushing into this with...him.” He spat ‘him’ out like it was acid. “Well that’s Sarah’s delusions.” I informed him. “She had no right to invite you to my family estate.” Matthew added, as I stood from his lap. Chris stepped back as Matthew stood. His presence was intimidating as Matthew stood at tall six-foot-three. “Look Chris. I’m sorry, for whatever Sarah told you, but this is my life and she just can’t seem to accept it. I’m in love with Matthew, and there is no stopping this wedding in two days. So I suggest you look at heading back home, because you are not a part of this.” I tried to reason. “What does he have that I don’t? Tell me that.” Chris argued. Matthew stood firm, his arms crossed in annoyance. “Well, for one, he has me.” I smiled up at Matthew and his arms came around my waist from behind. “Chris, look. Sarah lied. She’s upset because with me marrying Matthew, I’ll be living in Oxford permanently. So she feels like she’s losing me. But right now, with her actions and doing what she has with you. She’s the one pushing me away. Now please, do everyone a favour and go home.” I pleaded, leaving Matthew’s embrace and heading to the stairs. I knew there was seventy-five to climb but I just moved up a few and sat down. When will this drama end? Why couldn’t everyone just let me be happy? I sat on the stoop, listening for anything more. 

“She’s really happy then?” I heard Chris pose to Matthew. “She told you herself, mate.” He replied plainly. “What is wrong with Sarah then?” He mumbled. “That’s something Sarah has to figure out for herself. In the meantime, she’s pushing away the one person she’s trying to hold onto the most.” Matthew explained. “You know, Emily told me you're a geneticist and found the persons who killed her parents.” Chris offered. “We did, or rather my lab did.” Matthew confirmed. “In another life, we may have been good friends.” Chris laughed. “Why’s that?” I stood to hear more. “I’m a molecular biologist, so I think our interests are similar.” Chris surmised. “Maybe a little too similar, in certain regards.” Matthew added a hinting tone to his voice. I smiled at their banter and tried to suppress my giggle. The elevator dinged and I heard Marthe’s voice. “Mr. Roberts!” She called angrily. “You were expressly told to stay away from this tower!” She admonished. “I’m sorry, Matthew.” She apologized. “It’s alright Marthe. Chris was just leaving, and making arrangements to head home as well.” Matthew added. I heard the clanking of the tea tray and soft murmurings of Marthe wishing Matthew and I a good night, as she huffily escorted Chris into the elevator. “You can come out now, Love.” I heard the smile in his voice. “Was I that obvious?” I retaliated, sauntering up to him. “No, but I know you.” He replied cheekily. “Off to bed then?” He suggested, leading me to the elevator. “Sure. But maybe a bath first?” I flirted as he pulled me into the elevator. “Ever fantasize about fucking in a lift?” He smiled, as his lips descended onto mine.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	10. Chapter TEN

**Desire Made Real**

**By Bettie Mae**

**[FanFiction.net](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/13065929/) **

**DISCLAIMER: All rights to Deborah Harkness. Just borrowing the characters.**

**Chapter | TEN**

The preparations for the wedding were going well. Although tensions were still high because of Sarah, and her refusal to accept my choices for my life. Emily had given Sarah an ultimatum. Either she accepts things as they are, or Emily will be moving out of the Bishop house. She was clear in her admonishments that Sarah was being clearly unreasonable. Everyone, except for me and Matthew, were called to a meeting in the library where they were essentially going to have an intervention. If Sarah didn’t change her tune, she’d be asked to leave.

I was laying on Matthew’s bed, even though he refers to it as ‘our’ bed; my mind going over the past few weeks. My thoughts studying the information that the prosecuting attorney against Peter Knox, Gillian Chamberlain and now Juliette Durand, had shared with Matthew. Hamish Osborne was known for his conviction rate but because of the revelation that we no longer needed Gillian’s evidence on Knox, she was going to be prosecuted to the full extent of the law.

Hamish informed Matthew, that he was trying to avoid trial and make a deal with all three perpetrators. Knox plead no contest and his sentence was set. Life without parole. Gillian still didn’t seem to understand that what she did was wrong and that her actions had legal ramifications. Juliette plead guilty and has to serve six months for assault and battery as well as stalking. My curiosity was peaked though because I wanted to know what the evidence was that Gillian had on Knox.

It was early morning, the day before our wedding, and we were just enjoying being alone. “Matthew?” I mumbled into his chest, as we cuddled under the warm covers. “Hmmm…” He replied lazily, running his fingers over the bare skin of my back. “What was the evidence Gillian had on Peter?” I posed, leaning on my elbow, my hand supporting my head while I looked to him. “Hamish told me the sordid tale, but the gist of it is. Gillian’s mother had early onset Alzheimer’s and because no one could care for her full time, she was placed in a care facility.” He began. “When was this?” I probed. “Roughly ten years ago, from Hamish’s research. But when Gillian would go visit her, which was weekly, she often interacted with other patients as well.” He continued, my fingers tracing along the planes of his chest. “And?” I urged. “It would seem that one of the other residents she would see was one, Robert Knox.” Matthew finished. “Peter’s father?” I confirmed. “Yes. Now, Robert Knox was far worse in his dementia and would go on these rants. Gillian had seen them a few times, but it was one time in particular that he regaled her and her forgetful mother about the murder that he and his son committed. So, Gillian recorded it.” Matthew ended. “Hence the video clip she showed him in the Café.” I added. “Correct.” I turned to push myself up and meet his eyes. “Did Robert say in the video why? Why they did it?” I stumbled over my words, trying not to cry. Matthew sat up and pulled me close. “It was a lot of rambling but what Hamish could decipher, Peter was jealous of your father. He was in love with your mother.” He stated plainly. “So, he killed my parents because he loved my mother? How does that make sense?” I cried. “I’m sorry, Love.” He comforted. “I just, don’t understand how someone can hurt someone they love like that.” I wondered. “It’s the same thing Gillian did to me, running me off the road like she did.” Matthew added. “I swear she’s gone insane.” I retorted. “Hamish has ordered a psych eval on her.” Matthew informed. “Really?” I replied in shock. “Yes. On a serious note, he believes she’s had a complete break with reality.” Matthew added, laying back against the pillows and pulling me against his chest. “Well at least we have the answers we need to close this chapter in our lives.” I explained. “I’m glad we got answers, but at the same time, the suffering you’ve gone through because of it, Mon Coeur. You didn’t deserve it.” He comforted, kissing my lips sweetly. “Like you deserved to be run off the road? Please Matthew, it wasn’t like we asked for it.” I replied. “Well no, of course not. But we did know at the beginning how Gillian felt, and we went ahead anyway.” Matthew informed. I sat up abruptly. “So, what? This is my fault because we starting dating?” I retorted angrily. “No, no, that’s not what I’m saying, darling, look at me, please.” He coaxed. “I’m sorry Matthew, my emotions are just all over the place.” I cried. “I’m sorry, about Sarah, Love. It can’t be easy.” He added as I lay back against him, his arms surrounding me. My frustration with Sarah was never ending. “Even Emily can’t get through to her.” I stated. “She’s losing Emily because of her stubbornness.” Matthew intoned. We rested in silence and dozed for another hour or so.

We had a late brunch down in the dining room with Ysabeau, Marthe, and Emily. Sarah was staying in her room, and we were all the better for it at the present time. Although that didn’t stop Marthe from bringing her a tray. “How are you doing Emily?” Matthew posed. “I’m okay, thank you for asking, Matthew.” She smiled politely. “How are you really doing Em?” I pushed, looking over at her as she sat across the table from me. Emily burst into tears and I moved from my seat to comfort her. “I’m so confused Diana, I just don’t understand why she’s being so stubborn.” She wailed. “None of us understand it, Emily.” Matthew added, rising from his seat and putting a comforting hand on her back. “I’m sorry. For breaking down like that.” Emily corrected. “I think we have been surprised you hadn’t let that emotion go until now.” Ysabeau chimed in as Matthew and I retook our seats. “Isn’t there some way we can help her understand what she’s doing, how she’s hurting Diana?” Marthe added. “I don’t know what we haven’t said already.” Emily pointed out. “It’s psychological. On her end.” Matthew intoned. “What do you mean, Matthew?” Ysabeau urged. “Well. After Diana’s parents were murdered. Sarah’s comfort was Diana. Raising her, guiding her, doing the best she could for her sister. But,” he trailed off. “Go on,” Emily pushed. “But she’s held onto Diana so tightly that now that she wants to live her life for herself, she feels like she’s losing Diana. AND, in some ways she is, but not the way she thinks.” Matthew finished. “You mean by Diana marrying you, and living with you, Sarah feels she’s losing her?” Emily queried in surprise. “To a degree yes.” I interjected. “Matthew and I talked about this before, but when it comes to keeping mom and dad’s memory alive, I think Sarah has always looked to me for that. Whereas I found them in my work, through history and now teaching.” I added. “So, you having a life now means she’s losing that tangible part of Rebecca and Stephen that she’s been holding on to.” Emily clarified. “Exactly, Emily.” Matthew confirmed.

We sat quietly for a few moments when the air was breached by a surprising voice. “I’m sorry.” We turned our heads to see Sarah in the doorway to the dining room. “Sarah!” Emily called, rising from her seat. “No, Em, please. I feel so ashamed.” Sarah interrupted, breaking down, as tears streamed down her face. I looked to Matthew and he nodded in encouragement. I stood from my seat, and without asking, Ysabeau, and Marthe left by the doors to the kitchens to give us privacy. “Do you want me to leave?” Matthew asked. “Please stay!” I begged. “I will, Love.” He confirmed. He still gave us space to talk and stood at the back of the room by the window, as Sarah was comforted by Emily. “Diana!” Sarah wailed. “I’m so sorry.” She cried. “Just tell me why Sarah?” I urged, holding her at arm’s length. “I didn’t understand it myself. I just had this overbearing urge of loss.” She admitted. “Sarah, darling, look at me please.” Emily cooed. She slowly raised her head to look at Emily. “Do you understand now why you felt that way?” She pressed. Sarah nodded frantically. “I didn’t, not until just now, when I overheard you all talking but it makes sense, and I’m so sorry, Diana! I love you so much, and I didn’t realize what I was doing.” She cried. “Okay, it’s okay, Sarah.” I tried to comfort, hugging her. “Matthew!” She suddenly called and I turned my head to see him approaching slowly. “Sarah,” He greeted, politely, yet unsure. “I owe you the biggest apology, I shouldn’t have invited Chris, that was wrong of me. I apologize.” She stated, as Emily and I stood on either side of her. “No, it wasn’t right, but thank you for realizing that it was wrong, and for apologizing.” He comforted. “Would it be okay to give you a hug?” She asked shyly, and I couldn’t help but smile at that. Matthew seemed surprised but accepted, and Sarah pulled him in for a real hug. It brought tears to my eyes. They pulled away and I moved to stand next to him, my arm around his waist, as his moved his around my shoulders. “You smell good!” She added abruptly, causing us all to roar in laughter. “Cloves and cinnamon, right?” I posed. “Yes, it’s intoxicating!” Sarah laughed. “Sarah, I didn’t mean what I said in the library.” I added. “You haven’t lost me.” I finished. “I would have deserved it.” She informed. “Well, we can move past that now, can’t we? You accept that I am living my life. It doesn’t mean I won’t come home for visits; you know that!” I confirmed. Things seemed to be resolved with Sarah, despite hurt feelings, but now she and Emily were going to work on her sense of loss and how to cope in a healthy manner.

That afternoon, Marthe was busy in the kitchens prepping food for tomorrow, while Emily, Sarah and Ysabeau worked on some simple flower arrangements and decorations. Matthew was the one to suggest lilies, knowing they were my favourite. We were having the ceremony in the ballroom. That seemed insane to think, but yes, the ballroom. Ysabeau had even hired a photographer who worked with her husband so they could both be taking photos. Sophie and Nathaniel Wilson. We were planning an afternoon ceremony with a small reception with music and dancing. It was quaint, but it was just right for us. I was helping Marthe in the kitchens, more like sampling everything. Matthew was being bombarded to help with the decorations because, ‘he was tall enough’, as they put it; to hang things. I just shrugged my shoulders when he glanced at me, a look of ‘help me’ on his face. Marthe had settled on the main course for dinner; rack of lamb, as I enjoyed it so much my last time here. Along with a roasted butternut squash with garlic and parsley. Followed by spinach salad with warm brown butter dressing. The only thing Matthew insisted on being in charge of was the wine. He insisted that if we were having lamb, then a Cabernet Sauvignon was the best pairing. Although we were going to have white Zinfandel for the white wine preference. By the time five o’clock arrived, we were all tired and Marthe had still found time to make a lovely dinner. She made a turkey with mashed potatoes, stuffing, and a few different vegetable dishes as sides. Sarah and Emily helped with the prep for those, while Marthe and I concentrated on the wedding food prep. “Okay! Hands down, dinner is ready!” Marthe announced, ushering us out of the kitchen and into the dining room.

It was finally a relaxed setting and the excitement of our nuptials was palpable in the air. “So, are you nervous for tomorrow?” Emily posed, pouring gravy over her turkey before passing it on. “No!” Matthew and I replied in unison. We laughed in tandem at our abrupt response. “Not in the least. I can’t wait.” I added, looking to Matthew, who just smiled at me. “Diana, I have something for you, that is if you want them.” Sarah interjected, as she pulled something from her sweater pocket. She placed the small box in front of me on the table. “You don’t have to use them, or wear them, but you should have them.” She added. “What is it?” I asked, picking up the box. I opened it slowly and gasped in surprise. “Sarah, really?” I asked, tears coming to my eyes as I stood to show Matthew. “They’re beautiful, Love.” Matthew stated, his arm coming around my waist as I stood next to him. He turned his attention to Sarah. “We’d be honoured to wear Rebecca and Stephen’s rings, thank you Sarah.” He stated, with the utmost honesty and thankfulness. “They are engraved.” Emily added, and I pulled the rings out to look. “My whole heart…” I read on my mother’s ring, turning my attention to Matthew who held my father’s. “For my whole life.” He finished. “It’s…they’re perfect. Sarah, thank you.” I cried, moving around the table to hug her. “I think we completely forgot about rings!” Ysabeau chimed in. “No, we didn’t. I spoke with Sarah about her gift.” Marthe chimed in. “Oh, speaking of rings, let me see your engagement ring!” Sarah called, abruptly. I lifted my hand to show her. “It’s a ‘gold and diamond renaissance ring’, circa 1600.” I stated, quoting Matthew. “It’s stunning, really.” Sarah complimented. “Why such an old ring, Matthew?” Emily enquired as I moved to sit sideways on his lap. His arms held me safely before he replied, “As I told Diana. I thought a piece of history for the historian was fitting.” He smiled. “It’s one of many pieces my family has collected over the years. We keep them in the vault at our bank.” Ysabeau explained. “Matthew risked his life getting this for me.” I tacked on. “What do you mean, honey?” Emily enquired. “The morning that I got this from the bank vault was the morning I was run off the road.” He explained. “I almost lost him before he could really be mine.” I admitted solemnly. “Oh, honey.” Emily replied. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to make things so melancholy.” I apologized. I felt Matthew’s grip on me tighten. “Well, it’s been a long day, and we have a long day tomorrow. Diana, I will show you to your room for the night.” Ysabeau declared. “Wait, what?” I called in surprise. Matthew’s grip tightened on me even more, if it was possible. “Diana is not staying in any other room, but mine.” Matthew stated firmly. “But it’s tradition.” Ysabeau interjected. “If you haven’t noticed by now, Maman, we’re hardly traditional.” Matthew explained. “Diana, it’s one night.” Sarah intervened. “I know you’re not one for traditions but just this once, please.” Sarah asked. I looked to Matthew and I could tell he was against it but one night apart then the rest of our lives. “Alright, but that’s it.” I conceded. Matthew wouldn’t release his grip on me.

Later that night, it was rather windy out and the sounds of whistling could be heard on the air. It was making me restless and I couldn’t sleep. After tossing and turning for over an hour, I conceded defeat and tip toed out of my room and down to the kitchens for some warm milk. To my surprise, Marthe was up and about still. “Marthe, what are you still doing up?” I queried as she put a kettle on the stove. “Oh, child, you frightened me.” She exclaimed. “Sorry. I can’t sleep.” I admitted. “Wedding jitters?” She queried. “No, I can’t sleep without Matthew.” I whined pathetically, moving to the fridge for the milk. “Honey, you know they meant well.” She tried to coax. “We’re not living in the 16th century. I want to spend my night with Matthew. All my nights. I’ll never get enough sleep for tomorrow.” I replied, trying not to cry in frustration. “I’ll look the other way, Diana. Just don’t take the elevator, they’ll hear it.” Marthe conspired. I smiled at her in thanks and ran off to the stairs, forgetting about the milk. I made sure to check around corners before I finally found the stairs leading up to his bedroom. One-hundred and fifty stairs seemed daunting, but it was what was waiting at the top of that climb that spurned me on. I was a runner after all, so that’s what I did, I ran up those stairs. When I got to the first landing, where Matthew’s library sat, I checked to see if he was there first and to my surprise, he was laying on the sofa, staring into the fire. Clad in only a pair of black boxer briefs. I was only wearing a silk robe. He still hadn’t seen or heard me, so I simply climbed over the back of the sofa, and lay over him. He looked up suddenly. “Diana!” He called in surprise. “What are you doing here? How did you get here?” He rambled. “I couldn’t sleep without you and went down to the kitchens for some milk. Marthe told me to take the stairs, they’d hear the elevator. Matthew, I can’t sleep without you.” I cried lamely. “Oh, Love.” He comforted, sitting up and holding me in his lap. “I can’t sleep without you either, so sorry but fuck tradition.” He laughed. “Come on, up to bed we go.” He stated, pushing the button for the elevator. “We can’t use the elevator.” I replied in fright. “It’s being called to my office, and going up to my bedroom. Not the ground floor.” He explained. “Besides, you’re already practically naked, Love, and if you run up those stairs, I’m going to take you on them.” He smiled, cheekily.

We were in a fit of giggles when we arrived at the bedroom. But they suddenly stopped when Matthew moved to the bed. His pupils darkened, taking in my form. Pulling the sash at my waist lose, he pushed the robe from my body. I pulled his black boxer briefs off his hips, and slipped them to the floor. His arms encircled my waist. His palms flush against my back, one in the dip just above my backside, pulling me as close to him as he could before his lips found mine. “I want to take my time with you, Love.” He crooned, laying me back on the bed before crawling over me. “I love you, Matthew.” I spoke, pulling his body closer. “I love you, Mon Coeur.” He replied, his lips on mine once again as his hands caressed my body. I lifted my legs up and around his hips as he settled between my legs. His hard cock was pressed between us and I whimpered at the feeling of him against me. I pulled his head to mine and took his upper lip in mine, sucking gently before his tongue met mine.

"I want to taste you." Matthew mumbled sucking on my left nipple. "Yes, please." I pant as he kisses his way down my abdomen. My eyes meet his as he settles between my legs and kisses my hip bones, sucking gently before moving closer to my pussy. "God, you smell fucking fantastic." he moans bringing his face closer to my glistening heat. "Matthew, please." He smirks at my eagerness before diving in and licking my lips. He spreads my legs even farther apart. Matthew’s tongue laps at my clit a few times before inserting one, then two fingers into my slickness. "Yes, Matthew, more…." I cry. He flick’s his tongue over my engorged clit while pumping his fingers furiously before adding a third and curling them slightly. My hands are in his hair urging him on. Matthew’s so hard that he’s grinding into the mattress for some relief. "Come for me." He pleads, my eyes connecting with his as his tongue continues its assault on my clit. Seconds later I feel myself clenching around his fingers. I watch, enthralled as he licks his fingers clean before lapping up my juices. I push him onto his back, crawling up his body. I settle myself above him before lowering myself on his cock. “Fuck…Diana. God you're so tight, Love." He groaned, his hips moving slowly but firmly against me. "You feel so good." I pant as his hands find purchase on my ass. I lean forward, my hands by his head. I move to kiss him, our tongues invading each other's mouths in a tango for dominance. He holds me steady and all of a sudden, I feel him pounding into me from below. "Fuck Matthew. Feels so good, don't stop." I mumble when suddenly he flips us so I'm now under him. He lifts my legs so they're resting on his shoulders, allowing him to slip even deeper into me. We both groan at the new sensation and angle as he starts pounding into me again. "Don't. Stop. Fucking. Me." My words coming out in staccato breaths. "Not a fucking chance." He replies. "I'm going to come." I add. "I'm so close, Diana.” I feel the coiling in my belly at my impending orgasm when I feel his thumb on my clit and that does it. My body explodes in the most powerful orgasm. A few strokes later and I feel him come inside me. I pull him down beside me and we cuddle together. “I’ll never get enough of you.” He mumbles into my neck. “Well, then I guess it’s good that you’re marrying me, stuck with me then.” I smiled, pushing his sweaty hair off his forehead. “With you, my life has a beginning, a middle and an end, Diana.” He confesses. “You’re all I’ll ever want, Matthew.” I confess as our lips find one another. The shape of his upper lip fits between mine with ease and I suck gently as his tongue begs for entrance. They meet in soft touches as he cradles my head, molding his lips to mine, sucking on my lower lip and gently nipping at it. We finally pull apart when the need to breathe makes itself known. His forehead is against mine as he cradles me in his arms.

We must have dozed off, because I awake suddenly. The noise of a loud clatter echoing in the room. “It’s okay, Love. Just some lightning and thunder.” Matthew explains from beside me. I nod in understanding. “What time is it?” I pose sleepily. “Just after midnight. Officially our wedding day.” He smiles, leaning down to kiss me. “Thankfully we made it for afternoon, I need sleep.” I admitted. “I need a shower; you want to join me?” He asks sweetly, holding his hand out. My reply is to get up on my knees and take his hand. Helping me off the bed, I follow him into the bathroom to see he’s already started the water so it has time to warm up. Matthew helps me step under the spray as he steps in behind me. His hands cup my breasts, pulling on my nipples. “You didn’t need a shower; you just wanted another fuck.” I tease. “Can you blame me? Look at you.” He laughs in response. I can feel his hard cock against my back and I turn us so he’s now under the spray. No words are spoken as we frantically grope and caress, lips meeting in heated bliss. Tongues duel for position and suddenly I’m airborne. Pushed against the tiled wall. “Fuck me.” I pant, my eyes meeting his as he bends slightly to slip inside me. My hands hold onto his shoulders as he lifts my legs around his hips. His hands supporting me, holding my ass. His thrusts are slow and long, not frantic and hard. My hands move to his hair, tugging slightly. My nails scratch gently at his scalp and he growls at that sensation. “I fucking love when you do that.” He grunts, his thrusts becoming more erratic. “I know, why do you think I do it.” I replied cheekily. He fused his lips to mine in response as he pushed me closer into the wall. Pulling one hand from my ass, he moved it down and his thumb rubbed at my clit in firm circular motions. “Oh, Matthew.” I expelled, feeling the coil of my orgasm beginning. “I can feel you’re close, Love. Come for me.” He panted. Seconds later I felt my body shudder over his as my orgasm ripped through me. “Oh, fuck, feels so good.” He mumbled, his thrusts becoming more frantic as he neared his end. “Put me down, finish in my mouth.” I ordered. He stopped short, surprised at my comment. I couldn’t’ help but laugh at the look on his face. “Are you sure?” he questioned, allowing me to slip from the wall as he slipped out of me. “Yes.” I stated firmly, moving to my knees and taking his cock in my hands. His eyes rolled back in his head as I sucked him into my mouth. One hand moved to play with his balls and I felt his hands in my hair, guiding me along his length. I trailed my tongue down the underside of his cock before sucking gently on his balls and moving back up over to the head. “I’m coming.” He warned, but I didn’t stop as he released down my throat. I licked and sucked gently until he had expelled everything. Pulling me off my knees, he kissed me, despite the fact that I just swallowed his come. “I can’t believe you just did that; it was so hot.” He smiled, cupping my face in his hands. “Hot how?” I countered. “Like porn star hot.” He laughed. “Really? We’re not making any sex tapes.” I declared and he roared with laughter. “I think it would be hot to watch us together, but why just watch when I can have the real thing.” He retorted, grabbing the soap and squeezing some into his palms. “You say the sweetest things.” I taunted. “I try.” He smiled, as his hands moved over my body, ‘washing’ me thoroughly. We finally fell back into bed at almost 1:00AM. After expelling all of my physical energy and being content in Matthew’s arms, I fell into a restful sleep. Thoughts of our wedding flitting through my head.


	11. Chapter ELEVEN

**Desire Made Real**

**By Bettie Mae**

**[FanFiction.net](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/13065929/) **

**DISCLAIMER: All rights to Deborah Harkness. Just borrowing the characters.**

**Chapter | ELEVEN**

In the early morning hours of December 20th, I lay in Matthew’s arms. Content in my place and where we were heading in our life together. Ideally, I would have liked to have the wedding on December 8th, so we had time for a mini-honeymoon before we had to return to Oxford after Christmas. But we do what we can with the time we have. There was one question that randomly popped into my head, and it would require an answer from Matthew. He was still asleep and I knew it wouldn’t be long before it was discovered I was not in my assigned bed for the night.

Matthew shifted, and hugged me tightly before his eyes blinked open, meeting mine. “Morning, Love.” He greeted sleepily. “Morning.” I replied, turning my body to face him. My fingers moved through his hair, pushing it into a semblance of order. “I can’t wait to marry you.” He added, kissing my neck. “I had a question about that.” I replied. He abruptly lifted his head before questioning me, “What do you mean?”. He looked worried. My hands moved to cup his face. “It’s nothing to worry about, just confusion on my part.” I explained. I could feel him relax at my comment. “You scared me.” He confessed. “Matthew, do you really think I have any reservations about marrying you?” I prodded. “I don’t’ know why I’m like this, I keep feeling like I’m waiting for the other shoe to drop. Like you’ll realize you can do better.” He admitted. His grip holding me firmly against him. “There is no one else for me, but you.” I confirmed, pushing my lips to his in a sealed kiss. “What is your question?” He urged, moving to his back and pulling me up so I was closer to his face, our eyes holding one another’s gaze. “When you first introduced me to Ysabeau, you called her ‘De Clermont’, but you’re ‘Clairmont’, so what is my name to be and why is yours not the same as hers?” I rushed out. His head fell back and he laughed. “That’s all? Jesus, Love, I was thinking the worst.” He smiled.

Matthew explained that for his work, he changed his name from ‘De Clermont’, to ‘Clairmont’, in order to keep his family and their wealth separate from his career and any accolades he may receive. Although, he is ‘De Clermont’ on passports and identification. He’s ‘Clairmont’ on anything associated with Oxford or his work. “So, I’m going to be officially a ‘De Clermont’ but at Oxford, there will be two ‘Professor Clairmont’s’?” I teased. “Yes, Love.” He smiled. I giggled as his lips found my neck again as his hands moved down my body. We made love one more time, before dozing off once again.

Voices were mumbling in hushed tones, but I could hear them. I was still firmly ensconced in Matthew’s embrace and felt his grip tighten suddenly. “Diana, if you’re awake, you should look to the side of the bed.” He whispered in my ear. Turning over, I was met with the faces of four women, clearly bothered that I was here. Although, Marthe seemed a little giddy. “Can we help you?” I asked and Matthew threw his head back, laughing. “Why are you here?” Sarah asked calmly. I sat up, pulling the sheet up with me to keep myself covered. “Because. I was still awake at midnight and I couldn’t sleep. I can’t sleep without Matthew, so I snuck up here. I took the stairs.” I huffed out. I hated being treated like I was breaking rules. “Diana, it was one night.” Emily challenged. “I can’t believe you climbed one-hundred and fifty stairs.” Sarah mumbled. “One night too many. Now stop it, please.” I cried. “Hey, Mon Coeur, they’re only teasing.” He comforted as he pulled me into his chest. I didn’t know why I was so emotional. Matthew shook his head at the four women in a ‘leave it alone’ gesture. They seemed to get the point. “Alright, I have breakfast for two.” Marthe interjected as she moved to the elevator outside the bedroom door to roll the cart in. Sarah turned her head to Marthe. “For two? Did you know?” She challenged. “I expected it.” She clarified. “When you’re finished Diana, please take a shower and meet us down in the parlour. We have hair and make-up waiting.” Ysabeau stated sweetly. I nodded in understanding and they finally left us.

Donning a pair of yoga pants and a sweater of Matthew’s I traipsed into the parlour to see a team of people, clearly hired for a job. I was introduced to Marjorie Cooper and Catherine Streeter, in charge of my hair and make-up. I was ordered to sit, and then stand, then to sit again as my hair was pulled and styled. I was obeying instruction when a sense of nausea overwhelmed me and I had to push them away and run to end of the room. I vomited on the floor unexpectedly and Marthe and Emily ran towards me. “Diana! Honey, are you okay?” Emily called in concern. “I’m so sorry. I just felt nauseous.” I cried as Emily ran a comforting hand along my back. “It’s probably just nerves.” Marthe interjected. “But I’m not nervous. Not about Matthew.” I pointed out. “Diana, could you be pregnant?” Emily posed in a quiet whisper. My head shot up to meet her eyes. “But I’m on birth control.” I explained. “Well, still it’s only 99.99% effective.” Emily added. “Also, you were so emotional this morning, have you been having more mood swings?” Emily probed. I nodded. “I feel like I want to cry at the drop of a hat.” I admitted. “I’ll make a store run, and get a test, or five.” Marthe stated. “Discreetly please. I don’t want anyone else knowing until I know, and even then, Matthew will know first!” I pleaded. “You can trust us, honey.” Emily assured. Under the guise of needing a spare pair of panty-hose for herself, Emily and Marthe headed off.

The ceremony was at four o’clock. It was now 2:00PM and my hair and makeup were complete. “Can I have something light to eat please? Like soup or something?” I posed to Ysabeau, as she hung my dress, attempted to flush out any creases. “Of course, dear. Marthe said she’d bring you something. I just saw her and Emily return.” She added. “Thank you.” I nodded. “Are you alright, Diana? You look a little pale.” Ysabeau stated. “I’m fine, just nerves I guess.” I used the excuse that was the least likely answer. Ysabeau was at my side when Marthe brought in a tray and Emily trailed behind with a bag on her arm. “I have your things Diana.” Emily stated plainly. “What things?” Ysabeau queried. “Please don’t say anything, not yet.” I pleaded, feeling like crying once more. “What’s going on?” Sarah interjected when she saw us all huddled around. “Everyone, please, just stop.” I whined. They all looked at me expectantly, although Marthe and Emily already knew. “You can tell them, but if any word of this gets to Matthew before me then you’re all in trouble!” I called, taking the bag and storming off to the nearest bathroom. I could hear them talking in hushed whispers, some shouts of what I would hope was excitement and some in shock.

After taking the tests, I set a timer on my phone. I took all five. I must be crazy. It felt like ten minutes had passed as I waited for it to count down. I brushed my teeth with my finger after the fact that I vomited. There was mouthwash as well, and I took a swig. A knock on the door startled me. “Diana?” Matthew called. “Are you okay? Maman said you needed me.” He added. I opened the door slowly, not realizing that I had been crying. “Jesus, Love, what’s wrong?” He comforted, cupping my face. All I could do was point to the counter where five pregnancy tests sat. Matthew looked at the tests, looked at me and back to the tests. “Really?” He asked. I couldn’t seem to speak and was nodding at every question. My emotions at an all-time high. “Look at me, please. Mon Coeur.” He coaxed and when I did, I was surprised that his smile wasn’t splitting his face. “What if I am?” I cried. “Then we’ll be a family, sweetheart.” He replied. “I love you, so much Diana.” He cooed, his hands moving down to my abdomen and rubbing gently. The timer suddenly beeped and I silenced my phone. “Well?” I urged as he came in and closed the door so we could find out together.

Everyone had gathered in the parlour, so when we emerged from the bathroom together, they all stood there expectantly. “Well?” Emily expelled in excitement. I looked at Matthew, urging him to tell them. “I’m going to be a father!” He called in reply. The room erupted in excited bursts as we were surrounded in hugs. Our celebrative atmosphere was broken by an amused shout, “What is all this? You’re ruining her hair and make-up!” Marjorie Cooper complained. Everyone stepped back at the admonishment. “You’re still beautiful, you always will be, Mon Coeur.” Matthew complimented, kissing me sweetly.

After the news of my pregnancy was confirmed, Matthew didn’t want to leave my side but he was forced to go shower and dress. I took my seat and ate the soup and crackers Marthe supplied before Marjorie and Catherine reset the work they had started. I apologized for ruining what they’d worked so hard on, but after Ysabeau explained why, they were very understanding. “Well at least he didn’t see the dress.” Catherine added with a smile.

It seemed like things started moving in a time lapse and before I knew it, Sarah was escorting me to the door of the ballroom where a makeshift aisle was laid. She helped to drape my dress, before she went to take her spot. The dress was a simplistic spaghetti strap, silk gown. With a slight ‘V’ dip neckline, revealing a small amount of cleavage. It was backless but had a sheer cover of lace that covered the satin and was form fitting. The lace covering extended the length of the gown, creating a small train. My hair was curled, and half pinned up. The ringlets cascaded down my back. Make-up was kept simple and natural and a light shimmer was added to highlight my cheeks. I was handed my bouquet of lilies as the doors opened. The filtering notes of Canon in D could be heard as I started down the aisle. The sight of Matthew in his tuxedo, standing next to the officiant made my breath catch. He smiled, large and full and my eyes met his. I floated toward him like I was in a dream as I placed my hand in his. “Excellent.” He whispered as we stood facing one another. The officiant, who we were introduced to earlier, was Agatha Wilson. She was Nathaniel’s mother and Sophie’s mother-in-law. They were discreet as they took their photographs, but I knew where Sophie and Nathaniel were in the room.

Now that I knew I was pregnant; the emotions would flood me at any time and I couldn’t not cry as we said our vows. I repeated words as we were asked to at the appropriate times. “I do.” I intoned, when directed. It was surreal and I felt Sarah take my bouquet so we could exchange the rings. Our wedding bands in place, Matthew cupped my cheeks, and wiped away errant tears with his thumbs. “You may kiss the bride.” Agatha instructed. “Finally,” Matthew smiled and I giggled at his reply as his lips met mine. We agreed to keep the kiss chaste, but I couldn’t. Emotions were overtaking me and my arms wrapped around his neck pulling him closer. We kissed for much longer than was likely appropriate, and a little tongue action happened as well. When we finally pulled apart, the tail end of laughter could be heard. “May I present to you, Mr. and Mrs. De Clermont!” Agatha announced as everyone applauded.

Ysabeau had taken the initiative to invite a few family and friends for the reception. After the obligatory first dance, we proceeded with various ‘traditions’. We’d done the cutting of the cake and the bouquet toss before guests starting dancing and entertaining themselves.

Emily stood to make a toast. Tapping her glass with a piece of silverware to get everyone’s attention. “Helping to raise Diana has been one the greatest joys of my life and I have Sarah to thank for that. But we always tried to remind you, honey, about the things your parents would have wanted for you. They would be so proud.” She started. “One thing Rebecca always wanted was for you to find your magic. And to her, love was magic. You found that with Matthew. He is your desire made real. Congratulations to you both!” She finished. Reminding me of the quote my mother used to regale me with when it came to fairy tales. People mingled, danced, and ate, enjoying the celebration. 

I was surprised and ecstatic to see Marcus and Phoebe as well as Miriam. “I’m so glad you guys could come, and at the holidays! And nice catch of that bouquet Phoebe.” I expressed in delight. “We’re just sorry we can’t stay through the holidays. Our flight takes us back home on the 23rd, and I get to meet the parents.” Marcus stated, a small scared look on his face. “You’ll be fine.” Phoebe coaxed. “And it was a good throw!” She added. “Congratulations, Mrs. Clairmont.” Miriam smirked. Matthew and I decided to keep the pregnancy news from others until I’d seen a doctor and knew how many weeks into the pregnancy I was. He suspected I was eight to ten weeks, attributing our luck around the time we were at Sept-Tours the first time. When I asked his reasoning for it, he would point out times where I seemed emotional. Warranted emotion but sometimes to the extreme. I was pulled in multiple directions meeting new people, when all I wanted was to be with my husband. After an introduction to a close family friend, Fernando, I left him in Sarah and Emily’s company, in search of Matthew. I couldn’t see him through the crowd of people dancing or the few scattered at tables.

Standing on a nearby chair I rose above the crowd. “Matthew!” I called, turning my head around the room, trying to find his tall six-foot-three frame. Suddenly I was falling off the chair into a pair of arms. “You called, sweetheart?” He smiled, setting me down. “Where have you been?” I pressed, wrapping my arms around his neck, as his moved around my waist. “Being accosted by family I haven’t seen since last year.” He replied, pressing his lips to mine. “Mmm…I love you, wife.” He teased. “I love you…husband.” His hands moved to my belly. “I love you little one.” He crooned, as we were interrupted once again. “Matthew!” An older gentleman called as he approached. “Uncle Hugh,” Matthew greeted, as they shook hands. “Please meet my wife, Diana.” He introduced. “What a beauty you are!” He complimented and I couldn’t help but smile at his charm. “So, how are you related?” I posed. “I am Philippe’s brother.” He clarified and I nodded in understanding. “I also have a sister, who’s now your aunt I guess…” He trailed off. “He mean’s Verin and her husband Ernst. She’s the youngest.” Matthew added. “I’ve not met them yet.” I clarified, when the people in question sauntered up.

Congratulations were tossed around and I admired my husband at how well he dealt with people trying to pull him into various conversations. “If you’ll excuse me now, I’d like to dance with my wife.” He stated plainly, leading me onto the dance floor. The soft strains of Moonlight Serenade by Glenn Miller filled my ears as the DJ announced it was the last dance for me and Matthew. When the song came to an end, the crowd clapped as Matthew led me out of the ballroom where Ysabeau, Sarah, Emily, and Marthe stood waiting. They were giving their congratulations once more, although I got their double meaning on that one. I started rubbing my arms as the cool air from the open door was chilling me. Matthew noticed right away and slipped his tuxedo jacket over my arms before leading me to an awaiting limo. “Ummm…where are we going? Christmas is in a few days.” I stated, as he helped me into the limo. “Just a few miles away to a family cottage. We are going to be alone, and will be back on Christmas Eve, Mon Coeur.” He stated, slipping in beside me and closing the door. He undid his tie as the driver pulled away. Matthew pressed a button on the door and the divider between us and the driver went up, giving us privacy. “Come here.” He purred, pulling my body onto his lap. His arms held me securely as his lips fastened to mine. It was instinct at this point to run my hands up into his hair, tugging gently. I loved to hear that soft growl come from his lips.

The cottage was not ‘small’ by any means but it was smaller than Sept-Tours at least. Matthew insisted on carrying me over the threshold. “I want to change out of this dress, the lace is starting to itch and my boobs are tender.” I complained and he just smiled at me. Matthew had brought up a small suitcase before carrying me inside and handed it to me. “I’m going to start a fire. Did you get enough to eat at dinner?” He probed, slipping off his tie. “Yes, now please don’t take anything else off, I want to do that for you.” I replied, slipping my high heeled shoes off. “Where is our bedroom?” I called, heading towards the stairs. “First door on your left, Love.” He replied, undoing the cufflinks on his shirt to roll up the sleeves. I’d no idea what had been packed as I didn’t pack our bag. When I did open it up there was a small bag with my name on it and a note that said ‘Open Me First’. Confused, I untied it and pulled out something in tissue paper. Upon further inspection I realized it was lingerie. A lace and satin baby-doll slip and a matching thong, with a satin thigh length robe. Removing the dress felt so good. The strapless bra felt confining, but now that I knew about the pregnancy, the tender breasts made sense. After letting my hair down and ruffling the curls, I slipped on the baby-doll nightie and the thong, before pulling the robe on and tying it loosely.

Tip toeing out of the room, I wanted to peek over the bannister to see where Matthew was and what he was doing. He was seated on the love-seat, slouched down slightly and a tumbler in his hand as it rested against his cheek; with what looked like brandy or maybe whiskey. “Hey handsome.” I called down. His head shot up and he smiled. A slow, lazy smirk crossed his face as he bit his lip. His eyes followed me as I descended the stairs. When I reached the bottom, I slowly untied the robe and let it fall open as I approached him. Standing between his open legs, he ran his left hand along the back of my thigh and up towards the thong. “So, fucking beautiful.” He murmured, setting his tumbler down. His other hand joined in and ran along the back of my other thigh, squeezing gently. “Come closer, darling.” He murmured, lifting me over his legs so I straddled him. He pushed the robe off my shoulders and the cool air of the room caused my nipples to pebble. I took a shuddering breathe at the look in his eyes. It was like he was seeing me for the first time as his hands moved around my mid-section pulling me close. “Matthew?” I called as he just hugged me. “What’s wrong?” I probed, pulling back slightly to hold his face in my hands. “Nothing’s wrong, Love. I just. We didn’t get to be alone earlier after we found out about the baby, and I just wanted to hold you, both of you.” He finished. “You do say the sweetest things.” I teased, just like last night. Only this time it really was sweet. “I try.” He taunted in return. My hands moved around his neck as our lips joined tenderly in a soft kiss. It was almost tentative at first as our lips moved and changed against one another. I pulled back slightly to find the first button on his shirt. My hands moved along the seam, separating them until I could pull it free from his pants. Sitting forward slightly, Matthew held me close as I pushed the shirt off his shoulders.

He stood suddenly and lay me against a pile of pillows I hadn’t noticed before, laid out in front of the fire. He reached for the tumbler and downed the last of his drink before moving his hands up under the nightie and pulling the thong down. “As much as I love you in lace and satin, I want to see what’s under it even more.” He smiled. My hands moved to his pants and I popped the button, while using my feet to help push them off. He laughed at my efforts before standing and shedding his pants and his typical black boxer briefs. Laying back over me, he settled between my thighs, his arms at my sides. “I love you, so much, Matthew.” I cried. “Fucking pregnancy hormones.” I spewed. He just laughed. “I love you, Mon Coeur. Hormones and all.” He smiled, his lips meeting mine. His lips moved down to my neck, sucking and gently biting at his favourite spot before moving down over the tops of my engorged breasts. “Fuck, your boobs have gotten bigger.” He noticed. His eyes transfixed. The laugh that escaped my lips was uncontrollable. “You, of course would notice that.” I smiled. “Of course, I would, I know how big they are, or were.” He stated, a confused contortion transforming his features momentarily. His facial expressions caused me to giggle, and that giggle made my boobs shake, and then he was like a teenage boy seeing boobs for the first time. “Do that again.” He stated, watching my chest. “Do what exactly?” I laughed. “The giggle thing, made ‘em shake real nice.” He smiled. “You’re such a perv.” I teased, slapping his shoulder. “Can you blame me? You’re gorgeous.” He replied, his lips moving against mine, as he lay his body flush against me. My nipples were extra sensitive and it didn’t take much from him to have me gasping for his touch. “Matthew,” I breathed as his lips sucked on the side of my breast before he moved his lips down. It made me want to cry when he cradled my tummy and kissed so tenderly before moving on. His eyes found mine and we locked our gaze as his tongue flicked at my clit. My body arched at the sensation as he slipped his tongue inside me, while his thumb played with my clit bringing on my first orgasm. He didn’t even allow me to come down from my release before he moved back up my body, his lips fastening to mine. “Trade places with me, Love, I wanna watch you on top.” He explained, helping me to straddle him. Leaning forward, my hands by his head, he guided his cock inside me and I sat back fully, taking him all in. “OH, fuck.” He moaned as I gyrated my hips against him. His hands moved up, cupping my breasts and playing with the sensitive nipples. “You just wanted to watch my boobs jiggle, admit it.” I toyed with him. “Bloody hell, of course I did.” He smiled, leaning up to kiss me as his hands gripped my ass, pushing and pulling me over him. An idea struck me and I slipped from his lap. “Where you going?” He called in confusion. “Take be from behind.” I asked, getting on my hands and knees. “Here kneel on this at least.” He offered, handing me a pillow. The hard wood floor would not be kind to my knees. I felt him behind me. He pressed against me and I felt his cock slip inside my pussy. “Jesus, that feels good.” He cried aloud, gripping my hips. The only sounds were the slapping of his thighs against mine and our heavy pants of breath. “Harder, Matthew.” I called as he sped up and pounded into me from behind. “I’m gonna come.“ I called. “So close, sweetheart.” He replied. He slowed his movements but was still hard and firm with each stroke. I felt his hands move around me and he gently cupped my breasts before trailing a hand down. His thumb pressed to my clit and I felt my orgasm rip through me. “That’s it, Love.” He crooned as his hips stilled for a moment before he sat back, bringing me to sit on his lap. He gave a few more slow strokes. The groans that left his lips were all I needed to know he’d released. We sat in that position for a few moments and his arms held me tight.

Matthew carried me up the stairs where we cleaned up in the bathroom before cuddling up in bed. We made love one more time, long and slow before settling in for sleep. It was the first night with my husband and I was Mrs. Matthew De Clermont.


	12. Chapter TWELVE

**Desire Made Real**

**By Bettie Mae**

**[FanFiction.net](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/13065929/) **

**DISCLAIMER: All rights to Deborah Harkness. Just borrowing the characters.**

**Chapter | TWELVE**

It was now almost March, and we had moved into Matthew’s house in Oxfordshire in mid-January. During the week, we’d stay in his rooms at All Souls College to cut down on the commute. We’d fallen into a routine that suited us both well. Monday and Tuesday mornings, Matthew would join me at the Bodleian as he was doing his own research for a paper he was working on, titled “The Evolution of the Scientific Study of Blood.” After some morning research, we’d go to lunch together. Sometimes at Brown’s Café and other times at Gino’s Spaghetti House, before he’d head to the lab for the afternoon and I’d go back to his rooms to go over the notes I’d taken that morning. We’d meet up for dinner most nights, but sometimes he was required to work late, and I wouldn’t see him until he’d crawl into bed at midnight. Some nights, after I had taught that afternoon, I would make dinner. Other nights I’d bring a packed dinner I’d cooked or take away, to the lab where we’d seal ourselves in his office for an hour to eat before he’d bend me over his desk. With pregnancy hormones running amok in my body, I was constantly horny. I’d drag him into closets and locked rooms and even to the private bathrooms in the Bodleian for a quickie.

There was one instance in which I couldn’t wait, and it was almost 10:00PM. He’d called from the lab saying he wouldn’t be home until almost 2:00AM. There was a backlog of work on a case he needed to complete for a police cold-case file. I knew there was no chance of sleep until I gotten my fill of him, and being four months pregnant, we were still pretty wild and able to do various positions. I’d pulled on a pair of yoga pants and one of Matthew’s sweaters before heading to his lab. Matthew had given me my own key card, so I could see him whenever I wanted.

Jogging down the hallway, I passed the key card over the reader and the door beeped, and I entered the code which allowed me entry. When I pushed the door open, three heads popped up from their work. Miriam smirked at me, and Marcus just shook his head, a teasing smile on his face, but Matthew…Matthew knew exactly why I was there. The Cheshire-cat like smile that overtook his features said it all. Within minutes my legs were around him. His hands moved to my ass and we were in his office moments later.

My hands moved along the buttons of his shirt, unbuttoning them in record speed, as he lifted me onto the edge of his desk after slipping my pants off, and pulling his sweater over my head. My hands fumbled with his belt and the button on his pants before he shucked them and his underwear off. “Couldn’t wait, Love?” He teased, his lips on my neck. “You know I can’t, Matthew, now don’t tease me.” I ordered, with a modicum of teasing thrown in there. “Yes, ma’am.” He smiled. “Fuck me. Please.” I cried and within seconds he was inside me, pumping hard and fast. It didn’t take long to reach my climax. I lay back on his desk, pulling him over me and moving my legs over his shoulders. “Oh, fuck, Diana. You feel so amazing.” He groaned. I started to laugh when I heard the music start to play out in the lab. That was the signal that we were being too loud, but we didn’t care. “Don’t stop.” I panted. “I won’t, darling. Fuck.” He retorted, leaning back and holding my ankles as he continued to thrust. Trailing a hand down the back of my leg and then in between, he licked his thumb and pressed it into my clit, pressing and moving it in a circular motion. I could feel the tension coiling as my second orgasm approached. “I’m gonna come, Love.” He crooned, lowering my legs and wrapping them behind him before bringing me close to kiss me as we climaxed simultaneously. Lifting me off the desk, he carried me to his couch and sat down. I was still straddling him as he held me. My chest firm against his. “I love how big your boobs have gotten.” He smiled, cupping them and rubbing his thumbs over the nipples. “You’re such a boy.” I smiled, running my hands through his hair as he leaned back. “You love that about me.” He replied, a cheeky smile on his lips. “Of course, but what happens when after I have the baby and they shrink back down?” I posed. “I don’t care, I just love how they jiggle.” He smiled. “Besides, they were a great size before pregnancy.” He added. “I love you. Thank you for indulging me in my new sex addiction.” I teased. “Anytime, Love. Really.” He affirmed, bringing his lips to mine.

Matthew and I got the surprise of our life a few days later when we’d gone in for my routine check-up on the baby. There were two heartbeats.

“Twins?” Matthew blurted in surprise. His eyes were wide as he looked to the doctor for confirmation. Dr. D’Aurillac nodded, a wide smile crossing his features. “Diana! We’re having twins!” Matthew called in excitement as he cupped my cheeks, kissing me lovingly. “I heard.” I replied, tears of joy falling down my cheeks. “Can we find out the sex of both?” Matthew turned to the doctor. “I know we said we wanted to be surprised, but I want to know, don’t you?” He added in happiness. Matthew was so giddy it was adorable to watch. “Yes, we can find out.” I replied, as I cupped his cheek. His hand moving around my shoulders. Dr. D’Aurillac moved the sonogram wand over my belly and when he was sure he found what he was looking for on screen, he turned it to us. “Okay, do you see this here?” He pointed out. We nodded. “Baby ‘A’, is a…” He trailed off, making us wait. “What?” I prodded. “It’s a girl.” He confirmed, as he pressed a few buttons, making screen captures. “And baby ‘B’ is…” He trailed off as he moved the wand some more. “Looks like this little one is hiding on us.” He added. We were anxious as we waited. “Ahh, there it is.” He stated. “Okay, look right there.” He pointed out. “Baby ‘B’ is a boy.” He smiled, again clicking a few buttons to take screen captures.

**Four Months Later – _July_**

Dr. D’Aurillac confirmed our expected due date as the end of July, and I had three weeks left. Although he did warn that twin pregnancies didn’t always go to term. I was feeling completely helpless. I couldn’t see my feet. I couldn’t put my shoes on, or my socks. If I went to the bathroom and dropped my pants, I couldn’t pick them up again, and anything could cause me to break into tears. Matthew was concerned one Saturday afternoon. I’d gone for a nap and ended up watching TV in bed and a Netflix advertisement for some movie came on leaving me a crying mess. “Mon Coeur, what’s wrong?” He crooned, crawling onto the bed with me. “The trailer. The puppy.” I wailed. I could tell he just wanted to laugh and then that made me angry. “I hate being so emotional.” I blubbered. “It’s okay sweetheart, not much longer.” He stated, cuddling into me from behind so he was the ‘big spoon’ and I was the little spoon’. I suddenly felt wet beneath me and thought he’d squeezed me too hard and I’d peed. Which caused me to start crying. “Matthew!” I called, struggling to get up. “What’s wrong?” He looked on worried. “I don’t know if I just peed or my water broke!” I wailed once more. He jumped from the bed and helped me up where another gush of water trailed down my legs. “Oh, bloody hell, that’s…your water broke, sweetheart.” He comforted.

After helping me change into clean clothes, we were on our way to the hospital. Matthew had called ahead and our doctor was notified. A nurse brought a wheelchair round for me, and Matthew held my hand as a contraction hit. “Breathe, darling.” He comforted. “OH, it hurts.” I cried. The nursed helped me get set up in a private room, courtesy of Ysabeau’s donation to the hospital. The contractions started coming hard and fast and before I knew it, the doctor was urging me to push. Everyone kept telling me that first pregnancies were always long, and especially with twins. Sixteen hours later, I’d given birth and was finally asleep.

“I’m your daddy, little loves.” I overheard. I opened my eyes and turned my head to see Matthew in a large chair, our two children nestled in his arms and a tired but happy smile on his face. “Bring them here, please.” I called quietly as I tried to sit up. The nurse entered suddenly and helped me raise the head of the bed. “Mrs. De Clermont, perfect timing. It’s important to get them on a schedule as soon as you can, so let’s start with their first feeding.” She nudged as Matthew handed me our little girl first. “You did so good, Mon Coeur.” He praised, kissing my cheek.

A few days later I was released and we were heading home. I don’t know how he did it, but Matthew managed to carry both babies in their carriers into the house, along with my bag from my hospital stay. He set them at the base of the stairs before helping me in as well. “I should warn you.” He began. “What?” I asked worriedly. “Maman, Sarah and Emily have asked us to video call them, so we can introduce them to the babes together.” He confessed. “I’m so tired.” I whined. “I know, darling. Let’s get you settled up in the bedroom, we’ve got the cradles in the room, next the bed, then I’ll get us some dinner.” He added. “It’s almost time for their feeding. But we should change them first.” I stated, moving to the stairs. “Here, Love, you take your bag from hospital, and I’ll bring the little loves up.” He smiled. “I love that you call them that!” I replied, standing a few stairs above him so I was closer to his height. “You’re my Love, and they came from you, so they’re my little loves.” He explained, nonchalantly with an adorable shrug of his shoulders. “I love you.” I stated plainly, pressing my lips to his. “I love you.” He replied when the sudden squeak came from beside his feet. One of the little ones was waking, so he grabbed their carriers and we headed to the master bedroom.

After a new diaper and a feeding, Matthew rocked them both to sleep in his arms while I took a quick shower. When I came out, dressed in a pair of comfy and stretchy yoga pants and once again one of Matthew’s sweaters, I crawled into the bed and he rested a babe in the crook of each of my elbows, a pillow underneath for support. “I’ll grab a quick shower and then we’ll do the video call, okay?” He posed, kissing my cheek and the tops of each of their heads.

“Can everybody see me okay?” Matthew asked. A chorus of ‘yes’ was the reply. “Now please don’t squeal, they’re asleep, and we can hear you just fine.” He warned. The last thing we wanted were crying or screaming babes. Matthew joined me on the bed and took our little girl into his arms. “Come here little love.” He crooned. “That’s so sweet, Matthew! You call her ‘little love’?” Emily whispered. “I call them both my ‘little loves’.” He smiled. “What did you name them?” Ysabeau posed. “Let us introduce you to, Rebecca and Philippe Bishop-De Clermont.” I stated proudly. “Oh, Matthew! You named him after your father!” Ysabeau gushed. “Actually, Diana did. We agreed to each pick a name and that’s what we decided.” He smiled, gently rocking our daughter in his arms.

After we’d rocked them to sleep and their aunties and grandma had gushed over them plenty, we set them in their cradles. Ysabeau announced that Detective Baldwin had been in contact with her when he couldn’t get a hold of Matthew. “You were at hospital with the babes, Matthew, it wasn’t something that required urgent attention, it was just news.” She informed. Ysabeau explained that after Gillian’s psychological evaluation, it was clear that she was unstable and it was recommended by the court that she serve her time in a mental facility. The update was rather disturbing. The staff of the hospital reported that Gillian managed to use her bedsheet to hang herself. They found her in time and were able to save her, only for her to die in hospital a few days later. We were of course sad to hear this news. We never wished her ill, despite what she’d put us through. Her attempted suicide seemed to coincide with the announcement at Oxford that I was on maternity leave. How she found out, we’re still not sure, but her fantasy of a life with Matthew was all she could focus on. In the end, she died for an imaginary life that would never come to fruition.

Peter Knox was serving his sentence but had to be placed in isolation because of the chronic fights he’d get in. In other words, he was provoking fights with biggest and most terrifying inmates, trying to get himself killed. The thought of spending the rest of his life in prison was his worst nightmare and he’d rather die.

Juliette Durand had served her sentence and there was a permanent protection order in place. She was never to contact or come near Matthew, myself or our children for the rest of her life. If she broke that order than she would be arrested and potentially serve more time.

Once the babes reached two years old, I was able to return to teaching on a more permanent basis while they were looked after for a few hours a day in a daycare. Sarah and Emily and Ysabeau and Marthe would visit every few months, demanding that Matthew and I take a weekend away. We never really got a honeymoon, and the idea of leaving ‘our little loves’, as Matthew would say, was too hard when they were so young.

It was almost mid-June and Matthew’s 40th birthday was near. After a family luncheon to celebrate, we were presented with a surprise. Ysabeau, Marthe, Sarah and Emily had come together to give us a week away at lovely Bed and Breakfast so they could love up on Rebecca and Philippe, or ‘Bec’ and ‘Pip’ as they lovingly referred to each other as. Philippe couldn’t pronounce Rebecca yet so she was affectionately nicknamed ‘Bec’ and the same for Rebecca as he referred to her brother as ‘Pip’. “You guys didn’t need to do this!” I exclaimed, hugging them each in thanks. “Well we want to spoil the kids, so you guys go away, celebrate Matthew’s birthday.” Emily encouraged. Matthew was rolling around the floor as the kids crawled all over him and he played the horsey. “Daddy, more!” Rebecca urged as she kicked her little legs against his sides. We just laughed as Philippe toddled over to me. “Up Mama.” He cooed. He was definitely my cuddly little guy and it was nearing afternoon nap time.

“So how far away is this Bed and Breakfast?” Matthew asked, as we cuddled on the sofa while Marthe insisted on preparing tea. “Only an hour away. We figured you’d like to head out after the kids wake from their nap. Give the little ones some love and then have a dinner out. They’re expecting you by 9:00PM for check-in.” Ysabeau informed. Marthe poured tea and handed everyone a cup. We sat around talking aimlessly about random things when we heard a little voice. “Daddy?” Rebecca called as she toddled down the stairs towards us in the parlour. “Hi little love. You didn’t sleep too long.” Matthew cooed, picking up our daughter and cuddling her to his chest. Her little arms wound around his neck. “Snuggies, Daddy.” She whimpered sweetly; mispronouncing ‘snuggles’. She rested her little head on his shoulder as he held her tight, his arm supporting her under her little bum. “You okay sweet pea?” I coddled, resting my head on the edge of Matthew’s shoulder, her cherub face looking into mine. She nodded and reached her little hand out, cupping my cheek. Matthew wrapped his arm around my shoulder and we all had a little cuddle as she dozed off in his arms. “I’ll go get a snack ready, it won’t be long before Pip’s up too!” Marthe stated, leaving us in our bubble. “And I could really use some coffee.” Sarah added as she and Emily followed. Ysabeau left without word and headed to the library to read the paper, giving us some quiet time. “I should go pack for our week away.” I announced, reluctantly leaving our cuddle fest. “You want some help?” Matthew offered. “No, you stay, give her her snuggies!” I teased, kissing him sweetly. Matthew lay back on the couch, Rebecca on his chest.

It didn’t take long to pack, but I did have another surprise for Matthew that I packed away for later tonight. I’d just finished zipping our suitcase and had placed it on the floor, when I heard the sweet voice of Philippe. “Mama?” He called sleepily, waddling in from the room next door. The same room that Matthew once tried to pass off as ‘my space’. “Hi my little guy. Come here.” I called. Picking up Philippe, I cuddled him to my chest, his head on my shoulder. He was still sleepy, but I grabbed the handle for the suitcase and rolled it behind me, heading downstairs. Leaving the suitcase at the bottom of the stairs, I walked back into the parlour where Matthew and Rebecca were. The sight of four women, phones out, taking photos as he slept with our little girl in his arms caused me to laugh as I came up from behind. “Precious isn’t it?” I whispered. “They do this all the time.” I added. “Hey Pip. You want a snack?” Marthe offered. He lifted his head from my shoulder and reached toward Marthe. “We should wake them too.” I stated. “We’ll leave you to it.” Ysabeau stated, as they followed Marthe into the kitchen.

Brushing Matthew’s hair back, I leaned down and kissed his cheek. His eyes fluttered open as his arm came around me, tugging me towards the couch. “Hi, Love.” He crooned sleepily. “We need to wake her, so we can get on the road.” I mentioned. Matthew sat up, still cradling Rebecca. At the movement, she woke suddenly and looked around. “Hi Mommy.” She called, rubbing her eyes with her fists. “Hi sweet pea, did you have nice snuggies with Daddy?” I posed. She nodded before looking to Matthew. “Tank you Daddy.” She wheedled. “You’re welcome little love.” He replied, kissing her cheek and making her giggle. “I think Marthe has a snack ready for you in the kitchen, should we go find her?” I posed, as Matthew got her excited and giggling.

After snack time and a few tearful goodbyes, more on my part than the kids, we made promises to video call before bedtime and to check in. Ten minutes later we headed off for our week away. The drive didn’t take as long as we thought, but we stopped at a lovely Italian restaurant for dinner. The atmosphere was quiet and relaxed. “I keep thinking I need to go check on them when I hear that kid from the table over there.” Matthew stated, as we waited for our server to bring our bill. “I know, it’s instinct at this point I think.” I replied, leaning over to kiss him. “But this is our time. They’re in good hands, you know that.” I supported. “I know love. I love you so much.” He crooned, cupping my cheeks and pressing his lips hard and firm onto mine. Once the bill had been settled, we made our way to the Bed and Breakfast.

The woman at the reception counter of the Bed and Breakfast insisted on leading us to our room, but I really think she was just making eyes at Matthew. She started swaying her hips in what I assumed was her trying to be seductive. Matthew stopped in front of me and turned to look my way. “What is she doing?” He whispered, a genuine look of horror and confusion on his face. I couldn’t help but laugh. “I think…trying to get your attention.” I whispered back. He looked insulted that she would even try. “And this is your room here.” She stated, opening the door. “Thank you.” I stated. “Louisa. Please, don’t hesitate to call the front reception if you need anything, and I do mean anything.” She introduced, as well as laying down a pile of innuendo. “I won’t need anything from you.” Matthew retorted, wheeling our bag into the room and past her. She stormed off in a huff and I laughed out loud as I followed Matthew into the room. He lay back on the bed, running his hands over his face in irritation. “Are you okay?” I called, as I closed the door. “The nerve of some people. I mean seriously, we checked in as Mr. and Mrs. And she’s doing…that!” He commented, the anger clear in his tone.

This seemed like the right moment to give him my surprise, so I moved our suitcase on its back and unzipped it, pulling out my small gift. “Matthew?” I called cautiously, hoping he wasn’t still angry. “Hey, I’m sorry, Love. That just really…” He started. “Pissed you off. Clearly.” I finished for him, setting the gift on the top of the suitcase. “Yes, it’s insulting.” He added. “Can I do anything for you? And I do mean, anything…” I simpered, attempting to imitate Louisa. Matthew just laughed. “I love you, Mon Coeur. So, fucking much.” He replied, pulling me to straddle his lap on the bed so he could kiss me. “I love you too.” I replied.

Having privacy at home was difficult when you had two young toddlers, but we managed as best we could. Nap time for the kids tended to be ‘our time’. But we had to do it behind the locked door of the bathroom, in fear Rebecca would want her snuggies from her daddy. We didn’t need to have the ‘birds and the bees’ talk anytime soon.

Even though we knew we had a week, our actions were almost frantic as we shed our clothes quickly. I climbed over him and lowered myself over his cock, and the sounds that left his lips as he filled me, spurned me on. His hands moved up to my breasts, pulling at the nipples gently before squeezing them in his grasp. Matthew always managed to give me more than one orgasm during sex, he knew just the right way to push and pull my body bringing about the most amazing responses even I didn’t know I could evoke. “Oh, don’t stop, right there.” I cried, as his hands gripped my hips firmly as he thrust from below me. “Behind, take me from behind.” I panted, getting on my hands and knees. He sidled up behind me before entering me again and our love making was hard and fast as he brought me to another orgasm before finishing himself.

We lay in each other’s arms. My head on his chest, his arm under my neck as his fingers traced along my shoulder and collarbone. “I love this, just being with you in the quiet after making love.” He murmured. “Me too.” I replied as my fingers continued to trace the muscles of his chest and abdomen. I remembered my gift and felt this was the perfect moment. “I have something for you. A surprise.” I teased, jumping from the bed. Matthew sat up and leaned against the headboard of the bed, watching me. “A birthday surprise?” He queried. “Of sorts.” I stated mysteriously handing him the package before crawling back under the comforter and cuddling into his side. “Open it.” I urged as he pulled the ribbon off. “What did you get me?” He murmured pulling the lid off. He fumbled for a moment before pulling out a small envelope. I watched his face for his reaction as he slipped out the small photo. His face was priceless. “Bloody hell, are you serious?” He asked in excitement. I nodded frantically, tears streaming down my cheeks. “Another baby? Love!” He crooned; his lips sealed against mine. He pulled away to cup my cheeks in his hands. “How far along are you, sweetheart?” he posed, his eyes locked on mine. “Only six weeks, I just found out three days ago.” I confessed. “Best fucking birthday surprise ever.” He smiled. “Yeah, let’s just hope it’s not twins again.” I stated, laughing at the look of fear on his face. “I love you, Matthew. You’re happy about this right?” I asked. “Absolutely, Love.” He confirmed, laying me back and moving over me. We proceeded to make love again before falling into a contented sleep. Dreams of what else our future could bring flitting through my mind as I lay snuggled in his arms.

Matthew was a surprise that I never expected when I returned to Oxford three and a half years ago, but a surprise none-the less. I never knew it could be like this. So whole, so complete and so overwhelming at times that the thought of him not being there was like a physical ache in my chest. We’d beaten jealous friends and exes and even fought with family over our union, but nothing could stop the final result. Matthew was my true love and our children were the representation of that love. Growing up without my parents was probably one of the hardest parts of my life, but I knew in some way, they brought Matthew to me. No words could express this level of love. Life was complete, and so was I.

**T H E ~ E N D**


End file.
